Steve Rogers' Kitty
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Quand une expérience tourne mal et que le chat de Steve se trouve dans les parages. (Captain America)
1. Prologue

J'ai sauté sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'appartement de Steve et m'y suis glissée. Captain America dormait encore. J'ai plié mes pattes arrières pour sauter sur le lit. Les draps étaient moelleux, doux et chauds. Je me suis roulée en boule contre son torse et ai commencé à ronronner. Steve était le coussin parfait pour dormir :

 **-Tu es revenue Chipie.**

Ces doigts sont passés dans mon pelage et j'ai émis un miaulement de pure satisfaction :

 **-Où étais-tu passée ?**

Nouveau miaulement de ma part alors que je m'étirais et posais mes 2 pattes sur son bras gauche. Steve a laissé sa main sur mon petit corps et me caressait avec le pouce :

 **-Tu as faim ?**

J'ai vivement redressé la tête et ai miaulé que oui. Steve a souri :

 **-Moi aussi. C'est parti pour le petit-déjeuner alors.**

Comme à mon habitude, je me suis perchée sur son épaule une fois qu'il a été assis sur son lit. Il m'a gratté la tête et j'ai ronronné plus fort pour lui dire que j'adorais qu'il me gratte la tête. Captain America nous a préparé un bon petit-déjeuner :

 **-Je vais devoir partir Chipie. Je te laisse l'appartement, pas de bêtises.**

J'ai plongé le museau dans le bol de lait qu'il me laissait en sortant de son appartement. Je suis descendue aussi vite que possible jusqu'en bas pour m'asseoir sur le siège de sa moto. Steve s'est figé net en me voyant. Il a levé les yeux vers sa fenêtre :

 **-Expliques-moi comment tu fais ça ?**

J'ai miaulé pour toute réponse :

 **-Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi au travail Chipie.**

J'ai planté mes griffes dans le cuir de sa moto et il m'a immédiatement saisi à 2 mains :

 **-Non, pas le cuir. S'il te plaît.**

Je lui ai fait de grands yeux suppliants :

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça** , gémit-il.

Mais j'ai continué jusqu'à pousser une plainte triste. Steve a soupiré avant de me mettre dans son blouson :

 **-Bon, juste pour cette fois.**

Il a bloqué mon corps contre son torse avant de s'asseoir sur la moto :

 **-Mais tu restes sur mes épaules et tu ne me quittes pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre d'accord ?**

J'ai miaulé pour lui répondre. Je ne comptais pas le lâcher d'une semelle de toute façon :

 **-Prions pour que Stark ne te mette pas à la porte.**

Pour cela, faudrait-il encore qu'il m'attrape et ça, ce n'était pas gagné. Le vent fouettait ma tête et j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts pour observer le paysage urbain. Nous avons quitté la ville pour rejoindre le QG du SHIELD.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Du grand Tony Stark

Il a garé sa moto sur la place qui lui était réservé :

 **-Captain, le saluèrent les gens présents.**

Pour ma part, je restais bien cachée dans le col de sa veste et me contentais de me blottir contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Nous sommes allés dans son bureau. Il a posé sa veste et m'a déposé sur le bureau :

 **-Je préférerais que tu restes ici.**

J'ai feulé de mécontentement. Je voulais rester avec lui moi :

 **-Non Chipie. Tu vas rester sagement ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher ce soir.**

Il m'a fait un bisou sur la tête et je lui ai donné un petit coup de patte sur la joue avant qu'il ne parte. Je me suis assise sur les papiers qui couvraient une partie de son bureau et ai observé les lieux. C'était la première fois que je venais ici. J'ai reniflé presque tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le bureau avant de jouer avec la veste de Steve. Puis j'en ai eu assez alors je suis montée sur l'étagère près de la porte. Je me suis agrippé au loquet qui s'est abaissé sous mon poids. La porte s'est alors ouverte. Je suis retombée sur mes pattes et ai passé ma tête ans le couloir. Il y avait plein de gens, mais personne n'a fait attention à moi. J'ai donc utilisé mon flair pour retrouver Steve. J'ai fini par entendre la voix de mon fournisseur de câlins et de nourriture, alors j'ai suivi le son. Je l'ai vite rattrapé et ai marché dans ces pas si près que personne ne me voyait. Nous sommes entrés dans un grand laboratoire blanc :

 **-Monsieur Rogers, pourquoi avez-vous un chat sur vos talons ?**

J'ai dressé mes 2 oreilles sur ma tête et ai cherché la personne qui venait de parler. J'ai alors été soulevé du sol par 2 grandes mains. Je me suis retrouvée face aux yeux bleus de Steve, il était en colère :

 **-Je t'avais dis de rester dans le bureau Scampie !**

J'ai rabattu mes oreilles en arrière en signe de soumission et lui ai fait mes grands yeux qui le faisaient fondre. Il a grimacé avant de me mettre sur son épaule :

 **-Bon...Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus.**

J'ai frotté ma tête contre sa joue en ronronnant :

 **-Il est à toi Steve ?** , demanda un homme vêtu de noir.

 **-Si on veut. Disons que c'est plutôt elle qui m'a adopté.**

 **-Comment cela ?** , interrogea une rousse en me grattant l'arrière des oreilles.

 **-J'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre de mon appartement un jour et quand je suis rentré, elle dormait sur mon lit, trempée comme une soupe.**

J'ai miaulé de contestation. Je n'étais pas trempée comme une soupe ce jour-là. Bon...Peut-être un peu :

 **-Elle s'appelle Scampie.**

La rousse a souri :

 **-Natasha.**

Elle m'a prise dans ces bras :

 **-Ça, c'est Clint** , dit-elle me me désignant l'homme qui avait parlé plus tôt.

Natasha m'a tourné vers la porte que nous avions précédemment franchie. Elle s'est ouverte sur une homme plus petit que Steve, aux cheveux noirs et avec un bouc. Il était suivi d'une caisse de matériaux et d'un homme à la peau noire :

 **-Et là, c'est Tony Stark et Nick Fury.**

Tony a ouvert de grands yeux :

 **-Jarvis, pourquoi y a-t-il un chat dans mon laboratoire ?**

 **-Elle est avec monsieur Rogers.**

La toute première voix était donc celle de Jarvis. Il était dans la bâtiment ? C'est possible ça ? Steve s'est gratté l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise :

 **-Je lui avais dit de rester dans la bureau, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.**

 **-Elle ?**

 **-Scampie** , répondit Clint en me caressant le dos.

Natasha a souri :

 **-N'est-elle pas adorable ?**

A la surprise générale, Nick a doucement caressé ma tête. J'ai appuyé sa caresse et ai ronronné de plaisir. J'aimais tellement être câliné. Mais je dois avouer que je voulais Steve maintenant. Je me suis donc hissée sur les épaule de Nick Fury et ai bondi en direction de mon câlineur préféré. Ce dernier m'a réceptionné en riant :

 **-En manque de Steve apparemment.**

Je me suis enroulée autour de son cou comme à mon habitude :

 **-Elle ne touchera à rien Tony. Ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne restera pas au bureau si je n'y suis pas.**

J'ai regardé Tony et lui ai fait de grands yeux larmoyants. Il a hésité avant de me désigner avec un tourne-vis :

 **-La boule de poils ne touche à rien.**

J'ai miaulé avant de nicher mon museau dans le cou de Steve. Puis Nick Fury a pris la parole et a commencé à parler d'un plan d'action. Je n'ai pas écouté, trop occupée à observer Stark travailler. C'était fascinant. J'ai donc sauter sur sa table de travail :

 **-Zou boule de poils.**

Je me suis assise prés de lui et l'ai simplement regardé. C'était très différent du garage dans lequel j'avais vécu quelques mois. Tony Stark avait des outils surprenants :

 **-Tu vois ça ?** , me demanda Tony en faisant glisser un étrange petit appareil entre ces doigts.

J'ai approché mon museau pour le sentir une odeur de métal imprégnée de l'odeur de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier a appuyé sur un petit bouton et un point rouge s'est dessiné sur la table. J'ai immédiatement posé ma patte dessus mais le point s'est retrouvé sur ma patte. Tony a fait bouger le petit appareil et voilà comment j'ai commencé à jouer avec cet étrange point rouge :

 **-Même Tony l'aime ce chat.**

Le point rouge a disparu et j'ai tourné la tête vers Tony pour comprendre. Il avait l'air d'un gamin pris en flagrant délit. Steve est venu me prendre dans ces bras :

 **-Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était vers toi. Désolé.**

 **-Elle ne me dérangeait pas.**

Tony s'est vivement redressé :

 **-Bien, j'ai terminé le prototype de l'appareil qui devrait aider Bruce avec son problème...Avec l'autre.**

 **-Pour cela, il faudrait déjà trouver Banner.**

 **-Ça, c'est votre problème agent Romanoff. Et pendant que vous faîtes ça, je vais commencer à paramétrer la machine.**

 **-Nous allons vous laissez travailler alors,** clos Steve.

 **-Je peux…**

Tous se sont tournés vers Tony :

 **-Je peux l'avoir un moment ?**

 **-Scamp ?**

 **-Oui** , murmura-t-il à peine.

Steve a embrassé ma tête avant de me poser sur un des ateliers :

 **-Sois sage avec Tony, Chipie. Je passe te chercher à la fin de mon entraînement. Et vous, Stark, prenez-en soin.**

 **-Hum.**

Je me suis frottée contre la main de Captain America avant de le laisser partir avec les autres. Stark et moi avons échangés un regard :

 **-Au boulot alors.**

J'ai sauté de ma table pour aller sur la grande table tactile de Tony. J'ai posé mes pattes sur une image que Tony déplaçait :

 **-Depuis quand le Cap' à un chat ?**

 **-Je l'ignore Monsieur. Souhaitez-vous que je lui demande ?**

 **-Non, ça ira Jarvis.**

J'ai avancé sur le plateau et pleins d'image sont apparues, cela m'a fait peur et j'ai sauté de la table. Tony s'est mis à rire :

 **-Cette machine ne va pas te manger.**

J'ai battu l'air avec ma queue pour dire que je n'étais convaincue et me suis éloignée. Pendant qu'il travaillait, je suis allée me promener dans le laboratoire. Il y avait des tas de choses à voir. Beaucoup de matériau que je ne connaissais pas à l'odeur. Tiens ? Quelle est cette étrange sphère ?

J'ai sauté sur les piles d'objets bizarres pour arrivée au plus prêt de la sphère. J'ai posé mon museau dessus. Je ne connais pas cette odeur ? :

 **-Allez, on va essayer de voir si ça marche.**

La seconde d'après, un rayon lumineux touchait la sphère. J'ai poussé un couinement de douleur. Pour une obscure raison, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme collée à la sphère par le rayon :

 **-Merde.**

Tony a immédiatement tout éteint. J'étais vidée de toute énergie et je me suis lamentablement étalée sur le sol après une chute de 1m20. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et je poussais de petits couinements de douleur. Chaque muscles de mon corps étaient douloureux :

 **-Jarvis ! Appelle Steve.**

L'ingénieur a passé des doigts tremblants sur mon pelage :

 **-Dis-moi que ça va aller. Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas tué.**

J'ai frotté faiblement ma tête contre son poignet :

 **-Steve va me faire la peau** , murmura-t-il.

 **-Assurément monsieur.**

Tony m'a très délicatement soulevé et j'ai poussé un miaulement rauque pour dire qu'il me faisait mal :

 **-Je sais. Je sais. Je vais juste te poser sur une table.**

Il m'a déposé sur un des ateliers avant de faire une pile avec des torchons et de me déposer dessus. La porte du laboratoire s'est ouverte d'un coup. Steve s'est précipité à l'intérieur suivie de Natasha et de Clint. Les yeux de Steve reflétaient toute son inquiétude lorsqu'ils ont parcouru mon petit corps faible :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

 **-Je...J'ai pas vu qu'elle était sur le récepteur et...le rayon l'a atteinte. Je...J'ai pas…**

 **-Que va-t-il lui arriver ?** , s'enquit Natasha.

 **-Je..Je ne sais pas. Jarvis, peux-tu la scanner pour savoir si les rayonnements ont fait quelque chose ?**

 **-Scanner en cours.**

Une lueur bleue a parcouru mon corps alors que je fermais les yeux. Steve m'a secoué :

 **-Hé Chipie. Tu restes avec moi hein ? En rentrant je te ferais du poisson, d'accord.**

J'ai légèrement miaulé mon approbation pour le poisson :

 **-Ces cellules sont en train de modifier leur génome monsieur.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Une grande image est apparue au-dessus de moi. Tony a ouvert en grand les yeux :

 **-C'est grave Tony ?** , demanda Steve en posant ces doigts sur ma tête pour me réconforter.

 **-Je ne saurais dire. Je ne sais pas en quoi son génome se transforme.**

 **-Elle va mourir ?**

Stark a eu une mine triste :

 **-Je ne sais pas Steve. Je ne sais pas.**

J'ai couiné lors qu'un pic de douleur plus intense que les autres a parcouru mon corps. La main de Steve dans mon pelage a tremblé :

 **-Je vais la ramener à la maison** , murmura-t-il.

 **-Non Steve. Si elle reste ici je peux peut-être la soigner. Donnes-moi juste du temps.**

 **-Tu as ces scanners. Travaille avec ça ! Si elle doit mourir, je veux que ça soit dans un environnement qui lui est familier. Si tu as du nouveau, appelles-moi je te la ramènerais.**

Le Cap m'a soulevé et j'ai feulé de douleur :

 **-Shht, c'est moi** , murmura-t-il.

J'ai niché mon museau au plus près de sa paume pour me rassurer. J'avais peur de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Le trajet de retour m'a paru très long et plus douloureux que prévu. Steve m'a fait un nid de coussins dans lequel il m'a déposé soigneusement. J'étais bien au chaud et cela a apaisé un peu ma douleur. J'ai vaguement senti une odeur de poisson puis une gamelle pleine est apparue dans mon champ de vision. Steve m'a tendu un morceau :

 **-Mange un peu Chipie.**

C'est bien la première fois que je refuse de manger, surtout du poisson, mais là, j'avais bien trop mal pour avaler quoique se soit. Captain a reposé la nourriture avant de caresser ma tête comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile :

 **-Ça va aller Chipie. Tony va trouver un remède.**

Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Je me suis difficilement tournée pour mettre mon museau contre son torse. J'ai tenté de ronronne pour le rassurer, mais je me suis plus fait mal qu'autre chose. J'ai poussé un petit miaulement pour remercier Steve de la tendresse dont il faisait preuve. J'ai lentement fermé les yeux. Au moins, si je devais mourir ce soir, ça serait au chaud et aimé.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réveil mouvementé

Mon corps était douloureux et particulièrement lourd. Mais j'étais au chaud et l'odeur de Steve emplissait mes narines. J'ai difficilement ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur le torse de Steve. Je n'avais pas changé de position durant la nuit et lui non plus. Mais le plus beau était que j'avais survécu à l'étrange rayon de Tony. Je me suis lentement redressée et ai observé les lieux. Non, rien n'avait changer. Puis mon regard est tombé sur mes pieds….PIEDS ? Depuis quand j'ai des pieds ? Et des jambes aussi longues ? Et pâles ? Et sans fourrure ? J'ai commencé à sentir la panique me gagner. Que c'était-il passé ?

Je me suis difficilement mise debout. Difficile de garder son équilibre sur 2 pattes lorsqu'on a l'habitude d'en avoir 4. Je me suis discrètement rendue dans la salle de bain et me suis accrochée au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. J'ai observé mon reflet dans les moindres recoins. Qui était cette humaine que je voyais ? Attend...Ce sont mes yeux ça, orange fendus de noir. Cela voulait-il dire que...J'étais devenue humaine ? Mais ce corps...Où était mon pelage blanc ? Et pourquoi étais-je si maigre ? :

 **-Chipie ?**

Et l'autre qui se réveille...Ce n'est le moment Steve, repart te coucher. Je me suis retournée pour fermer les plus silencieusement possible la porte de la salle de bain mais elle a traîtreusement grincé :

 **-Scamp, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la salle de bain ?**

 **-Rien.**

J'ai plaqué mes 2 mains contre ma bouche. Je voulais miauler, pourquoi ce sont des sons qui ont franchi mes lèvres ? Je me suis mise à paniquer en entendant les pas de Steve dans le couloir. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il me trouve comme ça. Pourtant, je n'ai pas a été capable de bouger pour fermer la porte. Lorsque Steve est entré dans la pièce, nous nous sommes détaillés un long moment. Sa bouche s'est ouverte et refermée plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en est sorti. En revanche, une légère teinte rose a coloré son visage. Il s'est vivement retourné avant d'enlever son T-shirt et de me le tendre :

 **-Couvres-toi Chipie.**

J'ai tendu des doigts tremblants vers le morceau de tissu et l'ai enfilé comme Cap le faisait :

 **-C'est bon ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je parlais bon sang ! Et ma voix était douce et posée. Steve m'a de nouveau fait face, rouge comme une tomate :

 **-C'est bien toi Scampie ?**

J'ai frénétiquement hoché la tête :

 **-D'accord...Une visite chez Stark s'impose.**

J'ai donc suivi Cap dans l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre. Ne tenant pas spécialement bien sur mes jambes, l'inévitable s'est produit, je suis tombée. Steve a immédiatement été à mes côtés :

 **-Tu t'es fais mal ?**

J'ai regardé mes mains, ma peau était rouge à cause du choc et elles m'étaient douloureuses. Cap a pris mes mains dans les siennes et j'ai levé les yeux vers lui :

 **-Ça va aller Scampie. Je vais m'occuper de toi.**

Il m'a aidé à revenir sur mes pieds et m'a tenu contre lui le temps que je trouve mon équilibre :

 **-Un pied devant l'autre d'accord ?**

Steve a fait un pas en arrière tout en me tenant les mains et j'ai fébrilement soulevé mon pied droit pour le poser plus en avant. J'ai basculé le poids de mon corps sur l'avant et ai soulevé mon autre pied pour le mettre au même niveau que le premier. J'ai levé les yeux vers Cap :

 **-Voilà, doucement.**

Et nous avons gagné la chambre comme ça. Il m'a assise sur son lit avant de fouiller dans son armoire. Il en a tiré un de ces caleçons et un jogging. Il me les a envoyé :

 **-Tiens. Ils seront trop grand pour toi mais je n'ai pas mieux à te proposer pour le moment. Tu sais comment t'habiller ?**

 **-Oui. Je t'ai suffisamment regardé faire pour ça.**

Steve a encore plus rougi si c'était possible alors que je repliais mes jambes contre mon buste pour enfiler le caleçon. Cap s'est retourné pour fixer son armoire :

 **-Pourquoi tu regardes ton armoire ?**

 **-Parce que… Tu es presque nue et qu'un homme ne regarde pas une femme dans cette tenue…**

Je n'ai rien dit mais j'avais déjà vu le strict inverse.

J'ai observé les chaussettes et les chaussures que Steve venait juste de sortir du placard de l'entrée :

 **-Elles ne vont pas te manger tu sais.**

 **-Je ne veux pas mettre ça.**

 **-Il le faut Chipie. Sinon tu ne pourras pas marcher dehors.**

 **-Je marche pattes...Pieds nus d'habitude.**

 **-Mais tu n'es plus un chat, tu es une humaine. Et les humains ne marche pas pieds nus.**

J'ai de nouveau regardé les chaussettes avant de les prendre entre mes doigts :

 **-Et je mets ça comment ?**

 **-Tu ne m'as pas regardé faire ?** , se moqua-t-il.

 **-Non, une fois que tu as passé un pantalon et un T-shirt, ce n'est plus aussi intéressant.**

Steve s'est figé net et a viré au rouge :

 **-D-Donnes-moi ton pied.**

Je lui ai tendu mon pied droit. Ces doigts se sont posés sur ma cheville et il a progressivement fait glissé le tissu le long de mon pied. C'était doux et chaud mais extrêmement désagréable. Il a fait de même avec mon autre pied :

 **-Comment tu te sens ?**

J'ai bougé mes orteils et ai grimacé :

 **-Je vais enlever ça dès que je pourrai.**

 **-Si tu veux. En attendant, nous allons voir Stark pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il t'es arrivé.**

Steve m'a aidé avec les chaussures et là...Pour marcher, il devait presque me porter :

 **-On va essayer de partir comme ça Chipie.**

Pour descendre les escaliers, ça a été un grand moment de solitude. J'ai longuement regardé les marches puis Steve. Cela paraissait si facile pour lui. J'ai donc essayé de faire comme lui, résultat, je suis tombée dans l'escalier :

 **-Scampie !** , s'écria-t-il alors que je me rattrapais tout juste à la rampe.

La porte de la voisine de pallier de Steve s'est ouverte Madame Jenson. Une vielle dame de 80 ans qui était adorable :

 **-Tout va bien Steve ?**

 **-Euh...Oui.**

 **-Oh ma pauvre chérie. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?**

J'ai secoué négativement la tête. Je n'avais mal nul part sauf aux fesses mais je pense que ça doit être normal. Steve m'a aidé à me remettre debout :

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Oui.**

Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux pour enlever les mèches de devant mes yeux :

 **-Soyez prudente jeune fille.**

J'ai levé les yeux vers madame Jenson juste avant qu'elle ne me fasse un sourire et qu'elle ne referme sa porte. Steve m'a carrément soulevé dans ces bras et a descendu les escaliers comme si je ne pesais rien du tout. Il m'a assise sur sa moto. Il a mis son casque sur ma tête :

 **-Et toi ?** , demanda-je alors qu'il s'installait devant moi.

 **-Ta sécurité est plus importante que la mienne dans l'immédiat.**

Steve a pris mes mains et les a posé contre son ventre :

 **-Tu ne me lâches pas d'accord ?**

Je me suis blottie tout contre son dos et en ai profité pour inspirer à pleins poumons son odeur. J'en sentais toujours toutes les nuances. Ho moins, je n'avais pas perdu ça. Ni mon excellente vision.

Steve m'a pris la main pour m'aider à marcher. Les agents du SHIELD nous regardaient très bizarrement. Pour ma part, je me cachais le plus possible derrière Cap pour me dérober à tout ces regards. Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais un chat très discret, j'avais toujours été capable de me dérober aisément aux regards des gens mais maintenant… :

 **-Hey Steve !**

Ça c'était Sam. J'ai disparu derrière la dos de Cap :

 **-Il paraît que Stark a tué Scamp. Je suis désolé pour toi. Je sais que tu l'aimais cette petite boule de poils.**

 **-Et bien en faite...Elle est en vie…**

 **-Mais c'est génial ! Tu lui feras une caresse de la part de Sammy. D'accord ?**

 **-Euh...Oui.**

Il y eu un petit silence :

 **-Tu es sur que ça va Steve ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?**

 **-Non non. Tout va bien.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?**

 **-Rien du tout.**

Tu as répondu trop vite idiot. Sam a esquivé Steve après une série de balancements stratégiques et il m'a vu. Sam a fait un grand sourire complice à Steve :

 **-Tu caches ta petite copine à ton pote ? C'est une honte Steve.**

Il a poussé Cap pour me serrer la main :

 **-Et comment se nomme cette délicieuse créature ?**

 **-Scampie** , répondis-je en souriant.

Je voulais voir sa tête lorsque l'information aurait fait son chemin dans son esprit :

 **-Scampie ?….Comme son chat ?**

Sam a ouvert en grand les yeux et la bouche :

 **-C'est toi Scamp ?**

J'ai hoché positivement la tête. Sam a fait un pas en arrière et m'a détaillé des pieds à la tête :

 **-C'est Stark qui a fait ça ? Wahou. Tu es splendide en humaine même avec les vêtements trop grands de Steve. Et tes yeux. Waho. Et il le sait qu'elle est devenue humaine ?**

 **-Non. Nous montons lui annoncer.**

 **-Je monte avec vous. Je veux voir sa tête.**

Et voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvés tout les 3 dans l'ascenseur. Sam me regardait avec des yeux emplis de satisfaction. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait apparemment :

 **-Arrête ça Sam.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-De la regarder comme si elle était un morceau de viande.**

 **-Ho. Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas regardé. Ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas trop mignonne.**

Cap est devenu rouge et a fixé le compteur des étages. Dès que les portes se sont ouvertes, il m'a tiré à sa suite :

 **-Doucement Steve** , couinais-je.

Il s'est arrêté et retourné vers moi, inquiet :

 **-Je t'ai fait mal ?**

 **-Tu vas trop vite.**

 **-Pardon.**

Il a passé une main sur ma tête comme si j'étais toujours un chat. Lorsque j'étais encore un félin et que Steve me faisait mal par accident, il s'excusait et me caressait la tête. Parfois même, j'avais droit à un bisou. Mais pas cette fois. Dommage.

Nous avons repris notre marche mais plus lentement cette fois-ci, jusqu'à entrer dans le laboratoire de la veille :

 **-Monsieur, monsieur Rogers est ici. Ainsi que monsieur Wilson et…**

Anthony est arrivé comme tout les Avengers. Si hier il y avait eu de l'amour dans les yeux de Natasha lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui :

 **-Il est interdit d'amener son conjoint au QG Steve.**

 **-C'est Scampie ! C'est mon chat.**

Ils l'ont tous regardés comme s'il était fou :

-Voilà ce que le rayon a fait. Il l'a transformé en humaine.

Une lumière de fierté à illuminé les yeux de Tony :

 **-C'est une fois de plus confirmé, je suis un génie.**

 **-Sérieusement Tony** , soupira Clint.

 **-C'est possible ça ?**

 **-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.**

L'ingénieur a allumé son laser. J'ai plissé les yeux pour me focaliser sur le point rouge sur le sol. Mon mode chasseur était toujours là apparemment. Au moment où j'allais bondir sur le point lumineux, Steve m'a agrippé par la taille :

 **-Tu as juste besoin de regarder ces yeux. Pas besoin de la faire courir après un laser.**

 **-Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour Cap.**

Il l'a fusillé du regard. Anthony s'est approché. Il a détaillé mes yeux puis tout mon corps :

 **-Pourquoi son corps a-t-il changé mais pas ces yeux ? Jarvis ? Peux-tu la scanner ?**

Les rayons bleus ont parcouru mon nouveau corps :

 **-Son génome a été modifié et se modifie encore, mais plus lentement qu'hier. Il semblerait que ces cellules s'optimisent au maximum pour être les plus performantes possibles. Son corps a évolué en une forme plus appropriée à une survie prolongée.**

 **-Oui mais pourquoi ces yeux sont-ils toujours ceux d'un chat ?**

 **-Parce qu'il s'agit d'une forme des plus optimales pour une vision de haut de niveau.**

 **-Et ces oreilles ?**

 **-Ces tympans sont très développés et seules leurs formes ont changée. Une question d'esthétisme probablement. Mais nous pouvons nous demander de manière générale, pourquoi un corps humain ?**

 **-Parce c'est ce qu'il y a mieux** , répondit fièrement Anthony.

Et ils sont tous partis dans une conversation à mon sujet. Mais je dois avouer que je m'en fichais un peu, du moment que je restais auprès de Steve.

Alors que personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'ai retiré les chaussures et les chaussettes de Steve. Haaa. Voilà qui était mieux.

J'ai observé le laboratoire, il me semblait différent maintenant que j'étais à taille humaine. J'ai été sorti de mes pensées par la voix de Steve, il criait, ce n'est pas souvent :

 **-Avoir un chat à charge ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un être humain Sam ! Elle arrive à peine à marcher toute seule sur ces 2 jambes. A mon avis, toute son éducation est à faire et…**

J'ai cessé d'écouter. Ça me faisait de la peine d'entendre que celui qui m'avait accueilli l'an dernier ne voulait plus de moi aujourd'hui.

J'ai donc fait la seule chose qui me paraissait logique pour faire plaisir à Steve, je suis partie.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Escapade à New-York

Helloooooo !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'étais très heureuse de les lire ^^

Alecto, tu as été la première review donc un grand merci à toi.

Maumaud, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à ton retour de vacances et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Quand à toi MiniSmaug...Je sais ce que tu attends ! Il arrive. Mais merci de ta review sur cette fic. ^^

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Je me suis concentrée sur mes pieds pour ne pas tomber et atteindre le couloir. Je me suis agrippée à la rembarre de la mezzanine et ai jugé la distance qui me séparait du sol. Je pouvais le faire alors j'ai sauté. Je me suis parfaitement réceptionnée sur mes 4 pattes. Je me suis redressée alors que tout le monde me regardait. Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas sauter d'une trentaine de mètres sans vous éclater en bas ? Moi je peux.

C'est en marchant presque comme une humaine normale que j'ai quitté le bâtiment. Les rues de New-York étaient particulièrement grandes et vastes. Un peu moins maintenant que j'étais à taille humaine, mais elles restaient impressionnantes. Les odeurs qui les parcouraient me saturaient le museau et le sol me glaçait les pieds. J'aurai peut-être dû garder les chaussettes en y repensant. Tant pis.

Autant je connaissais le quartier de Steve comme ma poche autant le centre de New-York était un mystère pour moi. Point positif, personne ne me marchait dessus. Ils me regardaient simplement étrangement lorsqu'ils constataient que j'étais pieds-nus. Mes pas m'ont conduit dans un parc que je connaissais pas du tout. L'odeur de nourriture qui planait par-dessus l'odeur de l'herbe a fait gargouillé mon ventre. Il est vrai que Steve ne nous avait pas fait le petit-déj' ce matin. J'ai repéré un vendeur de hot-dog et ai commencé à analyser le stand. Il était aisé pour un chat de voler quelque chose mais pour un humain…

Une violente force m'a projeté sur le côté avant de me soulever très haut dans les airs. Le vent fouettant mon visage m'a obligé à fermer les yeux :

 **-Steve. Je l'ai trouvé et je la ramène.**

 **-Non, criais-je par dessus le vent.**

Tony s'est posé sur un toit. Il était entièrement recouvert de métal. Iron Man était de sortie. Il a ouvert son casque :

 **-Et pourquoi cela jeune fille ?**

 **-Parce...Qu'il ne veut pas de la Scampie humaine. Je préfère me débrouillée toute seule plutôt que de voir le dépit dans ces yeux.**

Tony a semblé surpris :

 **-Tout les chats ne pensent pas seulement à eux tu sais.**

 **-Tu es ma plus belle réussite après Jarvis ma chère. Mais Steve a raison, tu as beaucoup à apprendre.**

J'ai levé un sourcil d'incompréhension :

 **-Steve ne veut tellement pas de toi qu'il fouille l'autre partie de la ville juste pour le plaisir.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté. C'était du sarcasme ou bien...Tony s'est tapé le front avec sa main :

 **-Écoute Scampie. Déjà, bravo pour ta disparition silencieuse. Ensuite, lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte que tu étais partis, Steve a été le premier a passé en mode panique. Il se fait du souci pour toi. Et on ne se fait pas du souci pour quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas.**

Il a posé une main sur ma tête :

 **-On se faisait tous du souci pour toi parce que l'on t'adore déjà chaton. Mais Steve mérite la palme sur ce coup-là.**

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux le temps que les informations fassent leur chemin dans mon esprit :

 **-Tu rentres avec moi ?** , me demanda Tony en me tendant la main.

J'ai glissé mes doigts dans sa paume de métal et l'ai laissé me prendre dans ces bras pour le vol. Iron Man nous a déposé devant le QG du SHIELD. Les Avengers étaient rassemblés là, nous attendant. Steve m'a agrippé par les épaules et à commencé à me hurler dessus à peine ai-je eu un pied à terre :

 **-Ne refait jamais ça Scampie ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?**

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais Stark m'a devancé :

 **-Il ne fallait pas dire que tu ne voulais plus t'occuper d'elle.**

Cap m'a regardé avec tristesse :

 **-Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner parce que tu es devenue humaine ?**

Si j'avais pu baissé les oreilles, je l'aurai fait. À la place, j'ai baissé la tête. Steve m'a pris dans ces bras et a caressé mes cheveux, comme il le faisait dans ce genre de situation quand j'étais un chat :

 **-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Chipie. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à t'intégrer dans le monde humain.**

J'ai souri et fermé les yeux en me blottissant contre lui. Et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, j'ai réussi à faire un truc de chat, j'ai ronronné :

 **-Tout les repères ne sont pas perdus** , a souri Steve.

Tony nous a tous fait sursauter lorsqu'il a frappé dans ces mains :

 **-Bon, maintenant que nous avons retrouvé le petit monstre, je vais te l'emprunter Cap.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Non** , paniqua Steve en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Stark n'a pas retenu son hilarité :

 **-Je ne veux surtout mettre en doute tes goûts vestimentaires mais je pense être le mieux placé pour acheter des vêtements à la taille de Scampie.**

 **-Et pourquoi pas moi ?** , demanda Natasha.

 **-As-tu plusieurs comptes en banques pleins et des accès aux plus grandes lignes de mode du pays ?**

La rousse a grimacé :

 **-Donc nous sommes d'accord. Je vais la débarrasser de tes vêtements Steve et lui offrir un look qui lui correspond mieux.**

J'ai levé les yeux vers Cap. Il était rouge comme une tomate :

 **-Tu vas…**

 **-Non Steve ! Pas dans ce sens-là. Oh mon dieu** , s'écria Tony.

 **-Mais elle...Et si elle redevient un chat ?**

 **-Et bien tant pis. Je ne vais pas te laisser lui refiler tes vêtements. Ils sont bien trop grands pour elle.**

Nous sommes tous rentrés à l'intérieur pendant que Tony allait enfiler des vêtements appropriés, selon lui, pour une sortie shopping en règles. Steve me gardait près de lui comme s'il avait peur que je ne disparaisse encore. Natasha et Clint me regardaient bizarrement :

 **-Donc, nous allons devoir t'apprendre à être humaine….**

 **-Cela promet d'être intéressant** , a souri la rousse.

Quel était donc ce regard de sa part ? Devais-je avoir peur ? :

 **-Il va falloir mettre Fury au courant et établir un plan d'action.**

J'ai grimacé. Je voulais rester avec Steve moi. Anthony est réapparu en T-shirt et en jeans :

 **-Allez les enfants, écartez-vous de ma petite victime du jour que je puisse la prendre en charge.**

J'ai ressenti une légère pression de la main de Cap sur mon épaule. J'ai entendu le ronronnement familier d'un moteur de voiture et me suis tournée vers la porte une superbe lamborghini orange s'est garée devant l'entrée :

 **-Allez hop, en voiture jeune fille.**

 **-Il n'y a que 2 places Stark.**

 **-C'est normal Capside, tu ne viens pas avec nous.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je veux passer un peu de temps avec Scamp. Sans que tu ne l'a couve.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je te la ramène ce soir avant le dîner sans faute.**

J'ai fait de grands yeux suppliants à Steve qui voulait dire Ne me laisse pas avec ce fou. Pitié.

Parce que oui, le regard d'Anthony me faisait peur. Mais bien évidemment, Steve a percuté trop tard, lorsque Tony appuyait sur l'accélérateur. J'ai regardé le groupe devenir de plus en plus petit :

 **-Tu n'as pas peur en voiture ?**

 **-Non. Au contraire, j'aime bien les voitures. Avant de rencontrer Steve, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans des garages.**

Un immense sourire a illuminé le visage de Tony :

 **-Je te montrerai ma collection.**

 **-Ouiii** , m'écriais-je.

Je me doutais, après avoir vu la lamborghini que le reste de ces voitures devaient être superbes.

Nous sommes allés dans un grand centre commerciale de luxe d'après la façade du bâtiment. Stark est entré comme s'il était un dieu dans cet endroit. Alors que je regardais dans tout les sens pour mieux découvrir mon environnement, une femme blonde s'est approchée de nous :

 **-Monsieur Stark, voilà longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vus.**

 **-Et bien le voilà. Mon amie a besoin d'une garde-robe _complète_.**

Au vu de l'expression qui s'est peinte sur le visage de la blonde, elle venait de gagner le jackpot :

 **-Et bien, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour mademoiselle…**

 **-Scampie.**

Elle m'a tendu sa main et Tony m'a fait comprendre que je devais lui la serrer. Ce que j'ai fait :

 **-Mademoiselle Scampie, je suis Éléonore et je vais vous aider à trouver des vêtements...Un peu plus….A votre convenance.**

Je les aime bien moi ces vêtements. Ils portent l'odeur de Steve, ça me va très bien :

 **-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.**

Éléonore nous a conduite a une première boutique. D'ailleurs pourquoi vendait-elle moins de tissus que les autres ? :

 **-Marissa, nous avons une amie de monsieur Stark ici. Garde-robe complète.**

 **-Je suis à vous tout de suite.**

Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que je vais mourir. Une jeune femme rousse nous a rejoint :

 **-Enchantée, je suis Marissa. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

 **-Mon amie a besoin de sous-vêtements.**

 **-Un style particulier ?**

 **-...Euh…**

 **-Montrez nous ce que vous avez à sa taille.**

 **-Quelle taille je vous pris ?**

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils tous ? Marissa a déplié une bande de plastique souple autour de ma poitrine et j'ai fait un bond en arrière :

 **-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je veux simplement prendre vos mesures.**

J'ai lancé un regard inquiet à Tony :

 **-Détends-toi miss. Elle ne va rien te faire.**

J'ai donc consenti à me laisser faire :

 **-Hum. Du 85 B. Allons voir ce que nous avons.**

Et voilà comment je me suis fait trimbaler dans tout le magasin. Marissa me demandait mon avis sur tout un tas de « soutien-gorge » et si je les trouvais beau, elle les mettait dans un panier. Il se remplissait un peu trop vite à mon goût puisque Anthony y glissait des trucs qu'il choisissait tout seul. Puis on m'a poussé dans un box fermé par un rideau épais et pourpre. Ça sentait le tissu à pleins museau dans toute la boutique mais ici, se mêlait une odeur subtiles de transpiration humaine. J'ai grimacé avant de poser mon regard sur le panier. J'en ai tiré le premier « soutien-gorge » et l'ai observé rouge avec de la dentelle noire. Et comment je mets ça ? Et où ? Steve ne mets pas ce genre de chose...J'ai passé ma tête hors du box :

 **-Tony ?**

 **-Oui mon chat ?** , me répondit-il en venant vers moi.

 **-C'est quoi ça ? Ça sert à quoi ? Ça se met comment ?**

Le milliardaire n'a pas retenu son rire alors, j'ai froncé les sourcils avant de lui donner un coup dans les côtes :

 **-Okais. Okais. Ceci ma chère est un soutien-gorge. Ça permet de soutenir ta poitrine. Pour le mettre, il faut que tu enlèves ton T-shirt, que tu passes les bras dans les brides. Ensuite, tu plaques les bonnets dessus et tu fermes les attaches dans les dos.**

J'ai observé le vêtement une nouvelle fois :

 **-Pourquoi je dois porter ça ?**

 **-Parce que tu es une femme et que les femmes portent ce genre de choses. Sauf quand elles dorment.**

J'ai grimacé avant de retourner dans le box. J'ai suivi les instructions de Tony mais ai tout de même lutter un long moment pour fermer ce machin de l'enfer. Mais au final, c'était confortable :

 **-Et une fois que j'en ai passé un, je fais quoi ?**

 **-Tu me dis s'il te plaît ou pas et tu me le donnes.**

 **-Et tu vas en faire quoi ?**

 **-S'il te plaît, je te l'achète. S'il ne te plaît pas, je le rends.**

 **-Je dois essayer tout le panier ?**

 **-Exactement.**

Ça va être long. J'en ai essayé un grand nombre et en ai choisi une vingtaine :

 **-Et ça c'est quoi ?** , demandai-je en lui montrant les 2 grands trucs de tissus que Tony m'avait donné.

Un sourire sadique s'est dessiné sur ces lèvres :

 **-Ça ma chère, ce sont des corsets.**

J'ai haussé un sourcil d'incompréhension :

 **-Fais-moi confiance** , ça plaira à Steve.

J'ai souri. Si c'était pour Steve, je veux bien savoir comment on met ces machins :

 **-Tony ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-J'ai faim.**

 **-Tu as mangé ce matin ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Et bien on va te nourrir alors.**

 **Yes ! De la nourriture !**

Une fois que les « sous-vêtements » ont été acheté, Iron Man nous a conduit dans un restaurant. Je pouvais sentir toutes les senteurs qui se dégageaient des cuisines et mon ventre s'est mis à gargouiller. Un homme plutôt vieux nous a conduit à une table libre :

 **-Tu sais manger avec des couverts ?**

J'ai regardé la fourchette et le couteau qu'il me montrait. Non, je ne savais pas. J'avais déjà vu Steve s'en servir mais de là à le faire moi-même ? J'ai effleuré le métal du bout des doigts, c'était frais et doux :

 **-Je vais essayer.**

Tony a souri. Il a commandé un gros menu de viande :

 **-Tu es sûre de pouvoir manger tout ça ?,** me demanda-t-il en voyant la taille de la pièce de viande que l'on nous servait.

 **-Je pense oui.**

J'ai d'abord regardé Tony se servir de ces couverts avant de lentement recopier ces gestes. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, les humains ne mangent pas avec leurs doigts. Pourtant, ça serait beaucoup plus pratique.

Steve m'avait toujours bien nourri mais je dois dire que je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie. Tony s'est mis à rire :

 **-Tu peux prendre le temps de manger tu sais. Le steak ne va pas s'envoler.**

 **-Mais j'ai faim.**

Je crois crois bien ne jamais avoir fait preuve d'autant de patience avec les humains. Je ne me suis jamais autant fait balader aussi. Tony m'a traîné dans un nombre colossal de boutiques et m'a fait essayer 3 tonnes de vêtements.

Bon, au moins, il a acheté ceux qui me plaisaient, plus quelques ajouts de sa part :

 **-Et comment on ramène tout ça ? Je doute que ta voiture soit assez grande.**

Le milliardaire s'est tourné vers Éléonore :

 **-Vous savez où livrer ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Parfait.**

Pourquoi ai-je demandé ? Tony s'est étiré :

 **-Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il te faut. Il est temps de rentrer.**

Enfin ! Je voulais rentrer à la maison, me rouler en boule contre Steve et ne plus bouger. C'est donc satisfait de lui-même que Tony nous a ramené au QG. Nous avons pris la direction du bureau de Steve :

 **-Merci pour...Tout ça. Je suppose.**

 **-Mais je t'en pris mon chat. C'est toujours un plaisir de dépenser mon argent pour une jolie femme.**

J'ai souri alors qu'il me tapotait la tête :

 **-STARK !**

Ça, c'était Nick Fury. Il venait de me vriller les tympans avec son cri. Tony et moi nous sommes tournés vers lui. Son pas et son visage indiquaient clairement qu'il allait faire la peau à quelqu'un. En arrivant à notre niveau, il s'est penché vers moi et a observé mes yeux :

 **-Des rumeurs circulent dans le bâtiment à propos d'une femme chat. Je vois qu'elles sont vraies.**

Il a tourné son œil vers Tony :

 **-L'on dit aussi que c'est de votre fait.**

 **-Ho...Si peux.**

Le directeur du SHIELD s'est redressé d'un coup :

 **-Et depuis quand vous amusez-vous à rendre humain les animaux ?**

 **-Cette machine est conçue pour Bruce. Elle doit chasser le Hulk.**

 **-Et vous avez jugé intéressant de la tester sur le chat du Captain ?**

 **-C'était un accident. Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle était sur le récepteur. Mais avouez que c'est une réussite.**

Tony m'a désigné du doigt, il transpirait la fierté :

 **-Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment elle va réagir face au monde extérieur…**

 **-Elle s'en est très bien sortie aujourd'hui.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Il est évident qu'elle ne peut pas porter les vêtements de Steve, donc, je l'ai emmené faire les boutiques.**

J'ai cru que Fury allait faire un arrêt cardiaque et que son œil allait sortir de son orbite :

 **-Vous l'avez sorti du bâtiment pour l'emmener en ville ? Sans surveillance ni protection ?**

 **-Hé ! Elle était avec moi.**

 **-Et qu'ont dit les gens face à ces yeux ?**

 **-Aucune idée. Mutations génétiques probablement. Ils n'ont rien dit si cela les a dérangé.**

Nick a profondément soupiré :

 **-Elle va rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

 **-Vous voulez l'enfermer ici ?**

 **-Oui.**

J'ai croisé mes bras sous ma poitrine :

 **-Tu peux toujours courir pour m'enfermer entre 4 murs.**

Le borgne a ouvert en grand son œil alors qu'Anthony tentait de masquer son amusement :

 **-Que venez-vous de dire ?**

 **-Que je ne resterai pas enfermée ici.**

 **-Ho que si jeune fille. Vous allez sagement faire ce que je vous dis sans faire de commentaires.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un coussin et une douche

J'ai senti un picotement au bout de mes doigts. J'ai feulé de colère comme lorsque j'étais un chat et ai attaqué mon ennemi. J'ai sauté sur Fury, nous faisant basculer tout les 2 sur le sol. J'ai levé la main pour griffer et me suis figée nette. J'avais des griffes. Mais griffes étaient revenues ! Assise sur le directeur du SHIELD, qui ne bougeait plus, j'ai observé mes doigts. Cool. Ce n'était pas vraiment des griffes, plus des ongles plus longues et plus acérées que la normale humaine.

Pourquoi diable Anthony me tapotait-il l'épaule comme un fou ? Je l'ai foudroyé du regard :

 **-Quoi ?**

Il m'a fait un petit signe de tête et j'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qui le perturbait Steve était là. Les bras croisés et le visage en mode « Tu vas prendre cher Scampie ». C'était rare de voir cette tête-là chez Cap. Généralement, elle apparaissait lorsque j'avais fait une énorme bêtise :

 **-Scaaaaaampie.**

Wouh, pas ce ton là. Je me suis lentement relevée de son patron et ai mis mes mains en avant en signe de paix. Steve a ouvert de grands yeux en voyant mes griffes :

 **-Range ça de suite.**

J'ai essayé mais j'étais trop en colère pour me calmer et les ranger :

 **-Scampie !**

 **-J'essaye gros malin !**

Steve n'avait jamais compris mais lorsqu'il m'énervait trop, je le traitais toujours de gros malin. Ce dernier m'a fusillé du regard et j'ai ronflé méchamment vers lui. Il a fait un pas en avant et je me suis tout de suite mise en position de combat toutes griffes dehors :

 **-Ne m'oblige pas à te calmer Scampie.**

Nouveau ronflement. Anthony s'est mis entre nous et Steve a fait de grands yeux paniqués :

 **-Hé ! On se détend. Chaton, personne ne va t'enfermer. Et Steve, tu ne vas calmer personne.**

 **-Qui veut l'enfermer ?**

 **-Moi** , a répondu Nick. Nous ne savons pas comment elle va se comporter en extérieur.

 **-Tout s'est bien passé cet après-midi.**

 **-De toute façon, cette décision ne vous revient pas. Scampie est désormais humaine et elle peut prendre ces propres décisions...Enfin, presque.**

 **-Vous n'allez pas….**

 **-Scamp ?**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, on me demandait mon avis là ?:

 **-Tu accepterai de rester au SHIELD ?**

 **-Non.**

Voilà qui était dit :

 **-Je veux rentrer à la maison.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je pense que j'ai été suffisamment patiente avec les humains pour une journée. Même si j'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi Tony, je veux rentrer à la maison et être tranquille sur un coussin.**

Ils m'ont tous regardé sans savoir quoi dire :

 **-Je la ramène.**

Nous nous sommes retournés vers Natasha. Elle m'a fait un petit sourire :

 **-Non, je vais le faire….**

 **-Non Steve. Tu as des soldats à entraîner. Je suis encore capable de raccompagner Scampie chez vous.**

J'ai regardé Steve. Il a hoché la tête et je suis partie avec la rousse :

 **-Stark a été gentil avec toi ?**

 **-Il m'a acheté pleins de choses.**

 **-Tout doit être chez moi. Passez prendre les colis si vous voulez, nous cria le milliardaire.**

 **-D'accord.**

Natasha m'a emmené jusqu'au garage du SHIELD. Elle a choisi une grande voiture :

 **-Ça te dérange si nous passons récupérer tes affaires avant de rentrer ?**

 **-Non non.**

 **-Parfait. Allez, en voiture Scamp.**

La rousse conduisait beaucoup plus sèchement qu'Anthony mais pas plus vite. En même temps, pour rouler plus vite que lui...J'ai regardé les bâtiments défilés de derrière la vitre :

 **-Tout s'est bien passé avec Tony ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?**

 **-Non. Non. Tony a veillé sur moi. Et personne ne m'a embêté.**

 **-C'est ce qui compte.**

Elle a garé la voiture devant une immense tour en verre. Un camion de livraison était garé devant et le chauffeur semblait se disputer avec une femme en tailleur gris avec des cheveux roux plus clairs que ceux de Natasha :

 **-On dirait que Tony n'a pas prévenu Pepper de la livraison.**

Nous sommes descendues du véhicule pour nous approcher des 2 individus :

 **-Puisque je vous dis qu'il y a une erreur.**

 **-C'est la bonne adresse et s'est destiné à monsieur Stark. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.**

Natasha a alors pris la parole :

 **-Non effectivement.**

Pepper s'est tournée vers nous :

 **-C'est pour toi Natasha ?**

 **-Non, c'est pour Scampie.**

L'agent du SHIELD a signé le formulaire du livreur alors que Pepper me jaugeait de haut en bas :

 **-Et qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Le chat de Steve.**

Elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux :

 **-Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

Le livreur a chargé les cartons dans la voiture de Natasha alors qu'elle nous rejoignait :

 **-Tony ne t'as rien dit ?**

 **-A quel propos ?**

 **-Tony a testé une machine et il l'a touché par accident. Scamp est devenue humaine. Donc, il lui a acheté des vêtements puisqu'elle ne peut pas garder les vêtements de Steve. Scampie, je te présente Pepper, la petite-amie de Tony. Pepper, je te présente Scampie, le chat de Steve.**

Nous nous sommes observées un moment qu'elle ne me tende sa main :

 **-Enchantée.**

J'ai regardé sa main avant de la serrer. Les humains faisaient souvent ça, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement :

 **-Cela a-t-il été douloureux pour vous.**

 **-Oui. Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.**

J'ai regardé mes mains. Mes griffes n'étaient plus là. C'était un début :

 **-Tu crois que l'appartement de Steve va pouvoir stocker tout ça ?** , interrogea Pepper.

 **-Nop.**

 **-Tu demandera à Steve s'il peut te faire de la place dans son armoire.**

Ça ne devrait pas demander beaucoup d'efforts puisque son armoire est presque vide. Un homme en costard est sorti du bâtiment :

 **-Mademoiselle Potts ? La réunion va commencer.**

 **-J'arrive Happy.**

Pepper nous a fait un petit sourire :

 **-Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler.**

 **-Merci.**

Et elle est partie :

 **-On rentre Scampie ?**

Natasha et moi sommes rentrées à la maison :

 **-Tu as les clés ?**

 **-Non. Je rentre par la fenêtre d'habitude.**

La rousse a souri :

 **-J'aime bien faire ça aussi.**

Elle s'est accroupie devant la serrure et a commencé à manipuler de petites barres de métal à l'intérieur :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je crochète la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.**

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que j'ai entendu le verrou sauter et elle a ouvert la porte :

 **-Voilà.**

Nous avons monté les cartons pour les déposer dans le salon :

 **-Tony n'a donc aucune limite lorsqu'il dépense ?**

Natasha s'est assise sur le canapé :

 **-Donc, maintenant que nous sommes entre femmes. Il va falloir que je mette au courant de certaines choses.**

Je me suis installée sur le tas de coussins que Steve m'a fait devant le canapé et j'ai levé les yeux vers la rousse :

 **-Lorsque tu étais un chat, tu devais avoir des périodes de chaleur.**

J'ai hoché la tête, des périodes hautement désagréables par ailleurs :

 **-En tant qu'humaine, tu auras probablement une fois par mois ce que nous appelons les règles. Il s'agit de saignements qui vont s'écouler de ton utérus.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté. C'est quoi un utérus ? :

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-D'accord.**

Nat a fouillé dans l'appartement pour trouver l'ordinateur de Steve. Ce nigot n'avait pas mis de mot de passe alors forcément, tout le monde pouvait s'en servir. La rousse a tapoté sur le clavier avant de tourner l'écran vers moi et a lancé une vidéo. Elle expliquait le fonctionnement de ces fameuses règles en détaillant un peu l'anatomie féminine humaine :

 **-J'ai pas de...Serviettes hygiéniques.**

 **-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis allée t'en acheter pendant que Tony te kidnappait.**

Elle m'a donné 5 paquets de serviettes :

 **-Merci…**

 **-Je t'en pris. Tu en mets une lorsque tu verras du sang dans tes sous-vêtements.**

Nouvelle vidéo explicative :

 **-C'est un truc d'humain ?**

 **-D'humaine. Les hommes n'ont pas ce genre de chose.**

 **-Et ça arrive quand ?**

 **-Ça, je ne peux pas te dire. Chaque femme a un cycle différent.**

J'ai hoché la tête. Il allait donc falloir que je fasse attention à ça alors. Nat s'est levée :

 **-On les ouvre ces cartons ? Je veux voir ce que Tony t'a acheté.**

Moi qui voulait me reposer, c'était cuit. Au moins, j'étais à la maison, au calme avec une personne qui ne me voulait aucun mal, c'était déjà bien :

 **-Le petit pervers.**

J'ai levé les yeux vers Natasha. Elle avait en main les 2 corsets :

 **-Il a osé profiter de ton ignorance pour te faire acheter des trucs pareils. Je vais lui faire la peau.**

 **-Il a dit que Steve aimerai bien…**

La rousse m'a regardé avec de grands yeux avant qu'une étrange lueur ne les anime et qu'un sourire tout aussi étrange ne se dessine sur ces lèvres :

 **-Oui...Je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire.**

J'ai haussé les épaule et ai recommencé à vider le dernier carton de vêtements. Tout était trié sur le canapé et sur le tapis. Les vêtements chauds d'un côté, ceux pour le froid de l'autre. Les sous-vêtements, les chaussettes et les chaussures étaient en équilibre sur le dossier du canapé. Il y avait aussi des trucs dont je ne comprenais pas l'usage du tout brosse à dents ? Brosse à cheveux ? Un épilateur ? :

 **-Tu sais lire ?**

La question de Natasha était sortie de nul part de mon point de vue :

 **-Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **-Où as-tu appris ?**

 **-La première personne qui m'a adopté était une vielle femme. Elle aimait beaucoup me lire des histoires. A force de regarder les mots et de les entendre de sa bouche, j'ai fini par savoir lire.**

 **-Et écrire ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais pratiqué mais je pense savoir faire.**

 **-Tu as appris d'autres choses en observant ?**

 **-Sans doute, mais j'essayais surtout de comprendre le fonctionnement des humains mais c'est encore plus dur de vivre en tant qu'humaine après avoir été un chat.**

 **-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique se soit, tu peux venir me voir.**

J'ai souri :

 **-Merci Natasha.**

 **-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas revenir au SHIELD...**

 **-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne reviendrai pas au SHIELD. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y être enfermée. C'est différent.**

 **-Tu as raison. Reviens nous voir quand tu voudras. Ça nous fera tous plaisir.**

Elle m'a rapidement enlacé avant de partir :

 **-Verrouille la porte derrière moi.**

 **-D'accord.**

J'ai tourné le verrou dès que Natasha est partie. J'ai posé ma tête contre la porte et ai soupiré. Du calme et de la tranquillité, enfin. Je me suis roulée en boule sur le lit de Steve et me suis endormie. Le nez plongée dans l'oreiller de mon câlineur préféré.

J'ai ouvert les yeux en entendant le verrou de la porte. Je me suis redressée et ai davantage tendu l'oreille :

 **-C'est moi** , cria Steve.

J'ai bondi hors de la chambre et ai sauté sur le blond. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ces hanches. J'ai niché mon nez dans son cou et ai commencé à ronronner. Steve a posé une main sous ma cuisse et l'autre dans mon dos :

 **-Hey.**

 **-Tu es rentré.**

 **-Bien-sûr. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je ne rentre pas ?**

 **-J'ai...attaqué ton patron.**

 **-Et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à décider pour toi. Il n'avait pas non plus à dire qu'il voulait t'enfermer. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé t'enfermer de toute façon. Mais ne saute pas non plus sur les gens dans l'intention de les tuer.**

 **-Mais je peux leur sauter dessus si c'est pour un câlin ?**

 **-Évite. Tout le monde n'aime pas ça.**

Je l'ai regardé avec tristesse et ai fait un mouvement pour descendre de lui lorsqu'il m'a retenu :

 **-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait** , rougit-il.

J'ai souri alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux tout en avançant jusque dans le salon. Il s'est figé net :

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

J'ai tourné la tête vers la pièce :

 **-C'est Tony.**

 **-Oh mon Dieu. Où va-t-on mettre tout ça ?**

Je suis descendue de Steve et suis allée ouvrir son armoire :

 **-Là** , déclarais-je.

Cap a posé une main sur ma tête :

 **-Je vais faire un peu de place.**

 **-Besoin d'aide ?**

Il a souri avant de me donner un tas de ces vêtements :

 **-Tiens-moi ça 2 minutes.**

Steve a poussé ces affaires et a vidé un tiroir pour tout tasser avant de reprendre le tas que je tenais pour le ranger sur un coin du rayon :

 **-Voilà. On va essayer de ranger toutes tes affaires là. Les sous-vêtements et les chaussettes dans le tiroir, le reste sur le rayon. Okais ? Je m'occupe de tes chaussures.**

 **-D'accord.**

J'ai donc rangé mes affaires comme Steve m'avait dit et me suis arrêtée dans le salon pour l'observer. Il détaillait mes chaussures comme si elles allaient explosées :

 **-Tu ne supportes pas mes baskets et tu as acheté des chaussures à talons de 14 centimètres ?**

 **-Tony m'a dit que ça m'irait bien quand j'aurai appris à marcher avec.**

 **-Quand tu auras appris à supporter des chaussures surtout. D'ailleurs tu arrives à marcher toutes seule maintenant ?**

 **-Yep.**

 **-Je t'emmènerai courir si tu veux.**

 **-Ouiiii.**

 **-Mais en attendant, file à la douche.**

Je me suis figée nette. La douche ? Le machin avec de l'eau qui coule du rond métallique ? :

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est important de se doucher.**

J'ai voulu m'éloigner mais Steve a attrapé ma main :

 **-Chipie….Ne m'oblige pas à te doucher moi-même.**

J'ai pitoyablement tiré mon bras vers moi dans l'espoir de fuir, mais non. Steve ne m'a pas lâché. Il m'a chargé sur son épaule et j'ai commencé à m'agiter :

 **-A la douche petit monstre** , déclara-t-il en allumant le jet d'eau et en me posant dessus.

J'ai crié en tenant de sortir mais Steve m'en empêchait :

 **-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'eau mais ça sera moins long si tu cesses de gigoter.**

J'ai pris sur moi pour me calmer :

 **-Bon...Là, c'est le gel douche et là, le shampoing. Tu sais faire ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Comment tu…**

 **-Pourquoi tu crois que je me perchais là-haut ?** , demandais-je en désignant le coin droit de la douche.

Il était plus large que le reste des cloisons de la douche et me permettait, lorsque j'étais un chat de m'asseoir dessus pour observer Steve prendre sa douche sans me mouiller. Le blond est devenu rouge comme une tomate :

 **-Je...Euh...Si tu as besoin, je serais à côté.**

Et il a fermé la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi rougissait-il autant quand je lui disais qu'il me sert de modèle ? J'avais cru comprendre que c'était un honneur d'être le modèle de quelqu'un. Il avait réagit de la même manière lorsque je lui avais dit que je le regardais s'habiller...Davantage lorsque j'avais dit qu'après le T-shirt et le pantalon ce n'était plus aussi intéressant de le regarder….C'était ma manière de dire qu'il était beau. Je pensais aussi que dire à quelqu'un qu'on le trouvait beau était bien vu chez les humains...Tony devait avoir la réponse à cette question.

J'ai enlevé mes vêtements avant de me glisser de manière consentante sous le jet d'eau et d'imiter les geste de Steve lorsqu'il prenait sa douche. Au final, c'était agréable. Je sentais bon Steve et j'étais détendue. Lorsque j'ai quitté la salle d'eau après m'être rhabiller, Steve m'a remplacé. Je me suis donc roulée en boule sur un coussin du canapé en l'attendant. J'ai dû m'endormir un moment puisque c'est la voix de Steve qui m'a réveillé :

 **-Tu me fais un peu de place ?**

Je me suis tortillée pour lui dégager suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. J'ai ensuite bougé pour poser ma tête et ma main droite sur ces cuisses. Je l'ai senti se crisper alors j'ai commencé à ronronner pour le détendre. J'étais tellement bien installée que j'aurais aisément pu passer la nuit comme ça :

 **-Comment s'était aujourd'hui ? Pas trop fatiguant ? Pas trop étrange ?**

 **-Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. C'était instructif. Et Tony a été super gentil. Il m'a emmené au restaurant.**

 **-J'ai complètement oublié de te nourrir ce matin ! Tu n'avais pas trop faim ?,** paniqua Steve.

 **-Non. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne mange pas le matin. Détends-toi. Tous les maîtres que j'ai eu avant toi ne me nourrissait pas aussi bien que toi.**

Une main s'est posée sur mes cheveux et j'ai recommencé à ronronner.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais j'étais bien installée au chaud contre Steve.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Basket et Jogging

**-Il faudrait aller dormir au lit Scamp.**

J'ai grogné. Je ne voulais pas bouger des jambes de Steve. Mais j'ai bien été obligé lorsque celui-ci a décidé de se lever :

 **-Tu dormira sans doute mieux dans le lit que sur le canapé.**

 **-Hum.**

Je me suis étirée et me suis levée. Je me suis traînée jusqu'au lit de Steve et me suis jetée dessus. J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant Steve et me suis endormie.

23h20. C'est une étrange sensation de froid qui m'a réveillé. J'ai papillonné des yeux le temps qu'ils s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Steve n'était pas avec moi, voilà pourquoi j'avais froid. Il aurai pourtant dû être au lit depuis une bonne heure au moins. Je me suis rendue dans le salon. Tout l'appartement était dans le noir donc Cap devait dormir...Gagné ! Sur le canapé. Mais pourquoi dormait-il là ? Il a un lit bien plus confortable que ça. Je me suis rapprochée, ai passée une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, me suis assise sur ces hanches avant de m'allonger sur lui. Haaa, voilà qui était mieux. Je me suis immobilisée quelques instants, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Steve. Je ne voulais pas le voir me donner une excuse bidon sur le pourquoi il dormait sur le canapé et pas avec moi dans le lit. J'ai calé ma tête sur ces pectoraux et me suis rendormie.

Un cri m'a tiré de mon sommeil en même temps que l'on me jetait au sol sans ménagement. La panique m'a fait sortir les griffes alors que je me relevais. J'ai tourné la tête dans tout les sens pour savoir d'où venait le danger mais je n'ai trouvé que Steve. Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé et légèrement paniqué :

 **-Je suis désolé Scampie. Tu m'a fait peur. Je pensais que tu dormais dans la chambre et je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer dans le salon. Et je n'ai pas...senti que tu… Sur moi.**

J'ai rentré mes griffes et ai frotté mes genoux. Ils étaient douloureux :

 **-Désolé Scamp.**

J'ai grimacé avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière moi :

 **-Scamp !**

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. J'ai ouvert l'armoire et ai choisi des vêtements propres. Tony m'avait expliqué l'importance de les changer tout les jours. J'ai entendu des petits coups contre la porte :

 **-Ne me fait pas la tête Scamp. S'il te plaît.**

J'ai fait une grimace. Steve n'avait jamais été déranger par le fait que je dorme sur lui avant. Que je sois devenue humaine le perturbait-il à ce point ? Et moi alors ? Ne pensait-il pas que je pouvais être perturbée aussi ? Comment devais-je faire si même mon seul point d'encrage se met à me rejeter ? J'ai vivement ouvert la porte et ai regardé Steve :

 **-Si tu penses que c'est en te comportant comme ça que tu vas m'aider à gérer la situation, tu te trompes. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi aussi de me voir humaine alors tu avais un chat avant mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.**

Le blond m'a regardé, choqué :

 **-Tu...Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu...Gérais…**

 **-Comment veux-tu que je gère alors que j'ai perdu tout mes repères ? Tu es le seul qu'il me reste et tu agis comme...Comme…**

Je n'avais même pas de mots pour ça :

 **-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

 **-Traite-moi comme avant ! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me vois pas différemment.**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas le cas Scampie.**

Je me suis reculée. Il venait de me faire mal en disant cela. Steve a posé ces mains sur mes épaules :

 **-Je n'ai jamais été...Proche d'une femme...Même avec Peggy...Alors...Te voir dormir sur moi...C'est difficile.**

 **-Mais tu m'a fait des câlins hier…**

 **-Parce que je ne réalisais pas encore que tu étais humaine. Maintenant, c'est le cas et je sais que je ne dois pas me comporter de cette façon avec toi. Ça ne se fait pas.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté. Quel était le problème exactement ? Steve a baissé la tête une seconde avant d'expirer et de dire :

 **-Écoute, laisses-moi du temps. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour que tu ne te sentes pas délaissée. Je sais que tu as besoin de beaucoup d'affection mais chez les humains, on ne câline pas quelqu'un s'il n'y a pas un contexte social. Laisses-moi du temps pour organiser tout ça d'accord ?**

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de hocher la tête. Si Steve avait besoin de ça, je pouvais bien le lui accorder. Après tout, c'est Steve, je peux lui faire confiance. Il m'a serré dans ces bras :

 **-Merci.**

J'ai posé mes mains dans son dos et ai niché ma tête contre son épaule :

 **-Tu veux venir au SHIELD avec moi aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Non. Je veux rester à la maison.**

 **-D'accord.**

Il m'a pris ma main et entraîné dans la cuisine, il m'a donné une clé :

 **-C'est pour ouvrir et fermer la porte d'entrée. Ne la perd pas. D'accord ?**

J'ai pris le petit bout de métal et l'ai observé un moment :

 **-Je vais essayer.**

Steve m'a fait un petit sourire :

 **-Si tu as besoin, tu peux aller voir madame Jenson. Je vais lui dire que tu restes la prévenir. Ok ?**

 **-Hum hum.**

Steve a posé sa main sur la mienne pour me cacher la clé que laquelle j'avais porté tout mon attention :

 **-Chipie ?**

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui :

 **-Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?**

 **-Oui. Je dois aller voir la dame d'en face si j'ai besoin.**

Cap a souri :

 **-Voilà. Si tu as besoin de me contacter, demande-lui d'appeler ce numéro. Le deuxième, c'est la maison**.

J'ai haussé les sourcils :

 **-Tu sais, je sais me servir d'un téléphone. Du moins, je crois…**

 **-Ha oui ?**

Il a sorti son téléphone portable et me l'a tendu en souriant :

 **-Essaye alors. Appelle la maison.**

J'ai pris le petit appareil et ai passé mes doigts sur les touches. J'ai regardé les numéros et ai composé celui de l'appartement. Le téléphone n'a pas tardé à sonner :

 **-Je suis impressionné Scamp.**

Il a récupéré son téléphone et m'a embrassé le front :

 **-Tu es humaine depuis 3 jours et tu t'en sors mieux que moi en 1 an.**

 **-J'ai eu le temps d'observer.**

 **-Combien de temps ?**

J'ai regardé le plafond en réfléchissant :

 **-8 ans.**

Steve a semblé désarçonner :

 **-8 ans ? Tu as 8 ans ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vrai avec mon apparence…**

J'ai regardé mon corps. Oui, je n'avais pas l'apparence d'une fillette de 8 ans :

 **-Je...Euh...Je vais y aller d'accord. Sois sage.**

Steve a embrassé mon front avant de quitté l'appartement. J'ai regardé le blond s'asseoir sur sa moto en me penchant par la fenêtre du salon. Il a levé la tête vers moi :

 **-Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin.**

 **-Oui** , répondis-je en riant un peu.

J'ai attendu qu'il ne soit parti avant d'enfiler des baskets. J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi avant de descendre prudemment les marches. Je me suis arrêtée sur le seuil de l'entrée principale de l'immeuble. Il faisait beau dehors et pas trop chaud. J'ai regardé un moment les gens marcher avant de moi-même me mettre en route. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'avais envie de marcher. Et puis, je connaissais bien le quartier de Steve donc, je n'aurai aucune difficulté à rentrer à la maison. Je me suis donc rendue à l'un de mes endroits préférés. Le terrain de basket. J'adorai regarder les humains jouer. Les mêmes que d'habitude y étaient. Je me suis assise sur un banc libre à l'extérieur du terrain et ai regarder les mouvements des joueurs :

 **-Attention.**

J'ai rattrapé la balle sans aucun problème :

 **-Hey babe, tu nous la renvoie ?**

Comment venait-il de m'appeler ? Aucune idée mais je leur ai rendu la balle en un tir précis :

 **-Tu veux faire un shoot ?**

Un des garçons m'a tendu sa main :

 **-Euh…**

 **-Allez, un shoot** , lança un enfant.

Et les plus jeunes ont commencé à réclamer un shoot. J'ai glissé mes doigts contre la paume du joueur en face de moi et il m'a mise debout. Je me suis mise sur le pat de tir :

 **-Ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons une femme sur le terrain.**

 **-Yep.**

On m'a donné le ballon. J'ai regardé le panier, ai jugé la distance entre moi et le panier et ai tiré. Panier :

 **-Wouh. Elle est douée la minette.**

 **-C'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

 **-Scampie.**

 **-Moi c'est Dan.**

Et ils se sont tous présentés Jeff, Enzo, Mathis, Noah, Ethan, Yanis, Quentin et Axel :

 **-Tu dais jouer ?**

 **-Pas vraiment.**

 **-Et bien on va t'apprendre.**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à jouer au basket avec ce petit groupe de garçons. Ça faisait du bien de courir et de sauter dans tout les sens pour marquer des paniers. J'ai pris appuie sur les épaules de Dan pour sauter plus haut, attraper le ballon au passage par une passe de Noah et ai marqué en m'accrochant au panier juste avant de me laisser retomber au sol. J'étais essoufflée alors que Dan me soulevait sur ces épaules :

 **-Elle joue trop bien la miss.**

Les autres garçons m'ont donné des tapes dans les mains pour me féliciter. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand j'ai décidé de partir :

 **-Je dois rentrer les gars.**

 **-Tu reviendras nous voir Scamp ?**

 **-Probablement oui.**

 **-A la prochaine alors.**

 **-Si tu nous vois pas sur le terrain, on est probablement au gymnase en face.**

 **-Noté.**

Et j'ai pris le chemin du retour. En arrivant, j'ai vu madame Jenson devant la porte de l'appartement :

 **-Oh Scampie. Je pensais que vous étiez à l'intérieur.**

 **-Non, j'étais sortie un moment. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

 **-Je pensais vous invitez à déjeuner avec mon mari et moi.**

 **-...Avec plaisir. Laissez-moi seulement prendre une douche avant. D'accord ?**

 **-Sonnez quand vous serez prête.**

 **-Merci.**

J'ai pris une bonne douche pour me sentir moins poisseuse avant de toquer à la porte de la voisine de palier. Un vieil homme m'a ouvert :

 **-Bonjour jeune fille. Vous devez être Scampie. Je suis George.**

Il m'a tendu la main et je lui l'ai serré :

 **-Entrée. Entrée. Nous vous attendions pour manger.**

Les Jenson étaient un couple absolument adorable et Analine cuisinait divinement bien :

 **-Où étiez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. Steve a dit que vous ne comptiez pas quitter l'appartement.**

 **-Je suis allée jusqu'au parc, j'avais besoin d'air.**

La vielle femme a souri :

 **-Je suis tellement contente que notre Steve est trouvé quelqu'un.**

J'ai froncé les sourcils tout en buvant un peu d'eau. Comment ça « trouvé » quelqu'un ? :

 **-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?**

 **-1 an.**

 **-Et il ne nous a rien dit le petit cachottier. Je vais lui tirer les oreilles** , souri Analine.

Madame Jenson a posé une main sur mes cheveux et je me suis retenue de ronronner :

 **-Au faite, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant dans les escaliers la dernière fois ?**

 **-Non.**

J'aimais beaucoup les Jenson. J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec eux jusqu'à ce que je veuille me nicher dans mes coussins. Le calme de l'appartement m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je me suis vautrée sur le lit de Steve et me suis endormie. Je dormais moins qu'avant mais plus qu'un humain normal :

 **-Scampie ?**

J'ai extrait ma tête de sous l'oreiller et ai gagné le salon :

 **-Pas de bêtises ?**

 **-Non.**

Steve a embrassé mon front et j'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant une coupure à son arcane sourcilière gauche :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **-Ho, un petit coup pendant l'entraînement. Rien de grave.**

Il a fouillé dans son sac avant de me tendre un objet :

 **-C'est un cadeau de la part de Tony.**

J'ai pris le téléphone et il s'est allumé. Le visage du milliardaire est apparu sur l'écran :

 **-Hey chaton. Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de te voir au SHIELD aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas venir. Mais je passera demain. Steve a promis de m'apprendre à faire du jogging.**

Le blond a ri :

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de t'emmener au SHIELD pour t'apprendre ça Chipie.**

 **-Ho.**

J'ai de nouveau regardé Tony :

 **-Si Steve m'apprend à faire du jogging le matin, je viendrais avec lui te voir l'après-midi.**

 **-Yes !**

 **-J'aurai besoin de te poser une question demain. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Absolument pas. Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ?**

 **-Non, demain.**

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire alors que Steve nous préparait à dîner :

 **-Le téléphone est pour moi ?**

 **-Oui. Je te l'offre. C'est le dernier modèle de Stakrphone. Steve m'a dit que tu te débrouillais bien avec un téléphone alors voilà.**

 **-Merci Tony.**

 **-Je t'en pris chaton. A demain.**

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître de l'écran. Le fond d'écran m'a fait sourire, c'était Steve en train de s'entraîner. Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait été pris en photo :

 **-Je nous prépare des pâtes à la tomate.**

C'était bon ça. J'ai posé le téléphone sur la table basse :

 **-Sam veut venir courir avec nous demain. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Non.**

Je me suis assise ua comptoir de la cuisine et ai regardé Steve faire à manger. C'était fascinant. Avant, je me perchais sur ces épaules mais maintenant….

J'ai levé les yeux de ces grandes mains pour tomber sur sa blessure, elle me dérangeait au plus haut point :

 **-Ça va passer Scampie.**

J'ai grimacé avant de me lever et de me planter à ses côtés. Il a tourné la tête vers moi. J'ai posé mes mains sur ces joues et suis montée sur la pointe des pieds pour sa plaie. Je l'ai obligé à baisser la tête pour mieux voir :

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Chipie.**

Alors qu'il disait ça, j'ai fait un truc purement félin, j'ai léché sa plaie. Lorsque j'étais un chat, je léchais toujours mes plaies pour les nettoyer. Ça permettait une meilleure guérison. Le sang humain avait un goût plus riche que celui des autres animaux que j'avais eu l'occasion de manger.

Steve s'est tendu comme un arc en cessant tout mouvements :

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on a dit au sujet du léchage de blessures ?**

Il a reculé sa tête, il était tout rouge :

 **-De ne pas le faire** , répondis-je en retirant mes mains de son visage.

Le blond a souri :

 **-Merci quand même Chipie.**

Il a embrassé mes cheveux avant de reprendre sa cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de viande, mais ça restait très bon.

A ma grande surprise, Cap est venu dormir avec moi. Ça se voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il fasse un effort pour moi. Je me suis pelotonnée contre son flan gauche et ai commencé à ronronner. Davantage lorsqu'il a doucement caressé mes cheveux. Je me suis endormie heureuse et avec un profond sentiment de sécurité.

J'ai haussé un sourcil en voyant les vêtements que Steve m'avait sorti :

 **-Pourquoi je dois mettre ça ?**

Il m'a répondu depuis la cuisine :

 **-Tu veux faire du sport ou pas ?**

 **-J'en ai fait hier en jeans et un T-shirt** , marmonnais-je pour moi.

Je me suis tout de même changer et l'ai rejoint dans le salon. Il était déjà prêt :

 **-Prête ?**

 **-Oui.**

Nous sommes allés dans un parc pas trop loin de l'appartement. Sam nous y attendait, campé contre sa voiture :

 **-Salut vous deux.**

Il a embrassé ma joue avant de sourire en regardant Steve :

 **-On y va ? Je suis curieux de savoir qui court le plus vite entre vous deux.**

 **-Il est trop vieux pour me rattraper.**

 **-Tu sais quoi Scamp ? On va voir ça tout de suite.**

J'aimais le Steve joueur qui émergeait parfois :

 **-Allez les tourtereaux, courrez.**

Cap est parti en premier et je l'ai suivi, Sam loin derrière en à peine quelques minutes. J'ai vite rattrapé mon câlineur préféré même s'il arrivait à conserver une légère avance. J'ai vite assimilé le fait qu'il arrivait à courir plus vite que moi. Pas de grand chose, mais un peu. Nous avons fait 5 fois le tour du parc avant de passer devant un Sam, effondré dans l'herbe. Je me suis arrêtée et me suis penchée vers lui alors que Steve continuait :

 **-Ça va Sam ?**

 **-Vous courrez trop vite pour moi.**

Je me suis assise en face de lui :

 **-Et toi ? Comment tu te sens après 3 jours en humaine ?**

 **-Ça va seulement, il y a des choses que je croyais avoir compris, et en fait, non.**

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-Je pensais que les humains aimaient être pris pour modèle et bien non.**

 **-Tout dépend du modèle et de ce que tu en tires.**

 **-Steve. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé comment je savais faire des trucs d'humain toute seule, je lui ai répondu que je l'avais observé pour ça. Il a réagit bizarrement.**

Sam s'est redressé :

 **-Tu l'as observé, c'est à dire ?**

 **-S'habiller, prendre sa douche, faire à manger, écrire par exemple.**

Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire. J'ai penché la tête sur le coté, qu'avais-je dit pour le faire rire ? J'ai grimacé avant de me lever et de rejoindre Steve :

 **-Reviens Scamp !** , cria Sam entre 2 éclats de rire.

Non. Au lieu de rire, tu aurai mieux fait de m'expliquer où était le problème. J'espère que Tony le fera sérieusement lui :

 **-Je veux aller voir Tony** , déclarais-je en arrivant au niveau de Steve.

Il s'est arrêté net avant de me regarder tristement :

 **-Tu...Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ?**

Nouveau penchement de tête :

 **-Oui, pourquoi ?**

Steve a semblé triste de cette réponse :

 **-Ho comme ça. Qui ne l'aime pas après tout ? Il est gentil à sa manière, il est intelligent, beau et riche….**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? :

 **-J'aime bien Tony.**

Steve m'a donné l'impression de partir en morceaux :

 **-Mais je t'aime plus que lui.**

C'était vrai. Steve avait toujours pris soin de moi. Il m'avait offert un toit, de la nourriture et de l'amour. Et il continuait. Comment un chat pouvait-il résister à tel paradis de vie ? Moi, je ne l'avais pas fait et sans aucun regret. Alors oui, Tony était peut-être tout ce que Steve avait dit mais j'aime plus mon coussin blond que l'ingénieur.

Comme Steve ne régissait pas, j'en ai profité pour me blottir contre lui. Avait-il besoin de preuves ? J'ai fermé les yeux et ai commencé à ronronner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours aucune réaction. J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait avec la même tendresse qu'avant, si ce n'est plus. Il m'a fait un petit sourire avant d'embrasser mon front et de passer ces bras dans mon dos pour me blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ouiiii, un câlin ! :

 **-Prenez une chambre !** , cria Sam en nous rejoignant.

Cap a viré au rouge avant de se reculer de plusieurs pas :

 **-Nous allons...Aller voir Anthony.**

 **-Mouais. Anthony…**

Sam m'a lancé un regard complice que je n'ai pas compris. Que voulait-il me dire ? :

 **-Allez, on va prendre ma voiture.**

Et voilà comment il nous a conduit au QG du SHIELD à l'extérieur de la ville :

 **-Tu sais quand Wanda et Vision reviennent ?**

 **-Vision, en même temps que Thor donc je ne sais pas. Asgard va peut-être le garder. Et Wanda, elle reviendra quand elle aura fini d'aider en Sokovie. Là encore, je ne sais pas.**

Wanda ? Vision ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Je demanderai à Tony.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ruban et clochette

Maumaud, tu es vraiment au taquet sur cette fic et je t'en remercie.

Concernant Angelyoru, ce n'est même plus être au taquet, c'est le niveau au-dessus, mais c'est cool. Merci ^^

IdaEldrid ! *Ton sérieux* ….Non je déconne. Juste merci ^^

Je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.

Enjoy

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Steve m'a tenu la porte des douches des femmes le temps que j'y entre et qu'il me donne des instructions :

 **-Tu fouilles un peu dans les placards pour trouver une serviette et tu reviens quand tu as fini de prendre ta douche. D'accord ? On se retrouve ici.**

 **-D'accord.**

Il m'a souri avant qu'une voix féminine ne s'élève :

 **-Salut Steve.**

Nous avons porté notre attention sur la blonde qui arrivait. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui ronfler après. La manière dont elle regardait Steve….Si elle avait pu lui sauter dessus dans la seconde, elle l'aurait fait. Elle est arrivée à notre niveau et, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Elle devait sortir de l'entraînement car elle sentait la sueur et elle en était couverte :

 **-J'ai lu le rapport de ta dernière mission. C'était impressionnant.**

 **-Je n'ai fait que mon travail tu sais.**

Et le voilà tout rouge. La blonde a posé les yeux sur moi :

 **-Bonjour, je suis Sharon.**

Elle m'a tendu la main pour que je l'a lui serre mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre :

 **-Scaaaaamp** , m'a prévenu Steve.

J'ai feulé avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Non ! Cette femme ne m'inspirait que de la colère. Je ne partage as mes affaires et Steve est à moi. C'est mon fournisseur de câlins et de nourriture. Pas question que cette Sharon ne me le pique. Elle a qu'à s'en trouver un autre. D'après ce que j'avais vu, des tas d'humains étaient prêts à adopter un animal pour lui donner de l'amour, elle n'avait qu'à s'inscrire à ça version humaine tient.

J'ai rageusement enlevé mes vêtements avant de trouver une serviette et de me laver aussi vite que possible. Je n'aimais toujours pas l'eau, mais ça allait un peu mieux qu'avant.

Quand je suis sortie, ils discutaient toujours mais un peu plus loin cette fois. J'ai alors fait preuve d'autant de discrétion que possible pour rejoindre Sam qui attendait plus loin, campé contre un mur, sans attirer l'attention du duo :

 **-Hey. Déjà finie ?**

 **-Yep.**

 **-Il a pas commencé** , dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Steve.

 **-M'en fiche** , je monte voir Tony.

Sam a été perdu un moment tandis que je m'éloignais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Me suivre ou attendre Steve ? Il a fini par me rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine en boudant :

 **-Ne t'en fait pas Scamp. Il te préfère à elle.**

Il a tapoté mes cheveux :

 **-Il t'a laissé le regarder sous la douche non. Il ne fait pas ça avec tout le monde.**

 **-Il l'a fait parce que j'étais un chat avant. Déjà pour le faire dormir avec moi comme avant c'est difficile…**

 **-Tu...Dors avec lui ?**

 **-Tout le temps lorsque j'étais un chat. Seulement hier depuis que je suis humaine. La nuit d'avant, il dormait sur le canapé et je suis allée lui dormir dessus.**

Sam a ouvert de grands yeux :

 **-Tu...Dors sur lui ?**

 **-Sam !,** m'exaspérais-je. J'étais un chat. Je passais tout mon temps à dormir sur Steve lorsque je le pouvais. Je doute pouvoir le faire encore aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerai le faire au moins les nuits.

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule :

 **-Laisse-lui du temps, il n'est pas à l'aise avec les femmes. Encore moins lorsqu'elles veulent être proches de lui. Il n'y arrive pas.**

J'ai grimacé. Mais c'était différent, nous avions toujours été proches avant. Ça fait mal de le voir aussi distant alors qu'avant, il me prenait contre lui dès que je m'étais une patte dans l'appartement et qu'il y était. Les portes se sont ouvertes et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le laboratoire de Tony :

 **-Tu restes avec lui pendant que je descends botter le cul de Steve ?**

 **-Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Pour qu'il prenne sa douche et qu'il monte vite vous rejoindre, qui sait ce que Tony va inventer quand tu seras dedans avec lui.**

J'ai souri avant d'entrer dans la grande pièce :

 **-Bonjour mademoiselle Scampie.**

 **-Bonjour Jarvis. Tony est là ?**

J'ai vu le point du laser apparaître devant moi et j'ai immédiatement bondi dessus :

 **-Oui mademoiselle.**

Le point a disparu et j'ai levé les yeux vers Tony qui riait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire :

 **-Je suis désolé chaton, c'était trop tentant.**

Il est venu me faire un câlin :

 **-Comment va notre toute nouvelle humaine ?**

 **-Elle va bien.**

Tony a souri :

 **-Jarvis, peux-tu prévenir Natasha que Scamp est ici ?**

 **-Tout de suite monsieur.**

L'ingénieur est retourné près de son atelier :

 **-Que puis-je pour toi ? Tu as dis hier que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. En lien avec Steve vu que tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler avec lui dans la pièce.**

Je me suis perchée sur une pile de caisses :

 **-Pourquoi Steve n'aime pas être mon modèle ?**

 **-Ton modèle ? C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Il est mal à l'aise quand je lui dis que je sais faire des trucs parce que je l'ai observé avant.**

Tony a froncé les sourcils. Voulait-il un exemple ? :

 **-J'ai pu m'habiller toute seule parce que je l'ai regardé lorsqu'il le faisait. Pareil pour la douche ou pour me servir de couverts, même si pour ça, tu m'as aidé aussi.**

L'ingénieur s'est arrêté de travailler avant de se mettre au rire. Mais quoi à la fin ? :

 **-Attends. Attends. Tu as regardé Captain America s'habiller ?**

 **-C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Pourquoi ça vous fait rire avec Sam quand je dis ça ?**

Tony a enfin arrêté de rire avant de venir se planter devant moi et de poser ses mains sur mes genoux :

 **-Écoute chaton. Je pense qu'il est content que tu es appris grâce à lui. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Steve est quelqu'un de très secret, il n'aime pas être trop proche des gens. Il a mis du temps avant de nous considérer comme ses amis. Toi, il t'a toujours connu comme son chat, son animal de compagnie. Je pense qu'il s'est plus attaché à toi qu'à n'importe quel humain depuis qu'il est sorti de la glace. Alors imagine quel effet cela doit lui faire de ne plus avoir un chat, mais une femme à ses côtés. Alors laisse-lui…**

 **-Du temps. Et apparemment, besoin de ne plus m'entendre dire que je l'ai observé pour savoir faire des choses. Okais noté.**

Tony a ébouriffé mes cheveux :

 **-Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de te faire découvrir le monde humain. D'accord ?**

 **-On commence quand ?**

 **-Maintenant. Viens voir.**

Je suis descendue de mes caisses et il m'a montré un ruban rouge avec une clochette :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?**

 **-La dernière fois, tu as réussis à nous filer entre les doigts sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Alors, je m'assure que ça ne se reproduise pas.**

Il a noué le ruban autour de mon cou. Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est Tony, sinon il aurai pu courir pour me mettre son truc autour du cou :

 **-Pas trop serré ?**

J'ai bougé le cou et la clochette a tinté :

 **-Non ça va.**

J'ai posé mes doigts sur la clochette :

 **-J'ai mis un émetteur dedans. Comme ça, nous ne pourrons pas te perdre. Jarvis !**

 **-Oui monsieur ?**

 **-Musique.**

 **-La même chose que d'habitude ?**

 **-Non, quelque chose comme de la pop.**

Une musique des plus entraînantes s'est alors élevée. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai commencé à bouger la tête au rythme de la musique :

 **-Voilà. En rythme chaton.**

Il m'a attrapé les mains pour me tirer en avant :

 **-Oublie Steve et laisses-toi porter par la musique.**

Tony m'a attiré contre lui et nous avons dansé ensemble. Je n'avais jamais pu danser malgré mon amour de la musique et je dois bien avouer que de pouvoir bouger tout mon corps au rythme des notes était un pur plaisir :

 **-Scampie !**

Je me suis figée nette en plein mouvement et me suis lentement tournée vers la porte alors que Tony coupait la musique :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais Tony ?,** s'inquiéta Steve en se précipitant vers moi.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes joues et ses yeux ont détaillé de manière inquiète mon visage :

 **-Nous dansions simplement Cap. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter.**

 **-Et c'est quoi ?,** s'écria-t-il en désignant le ruban.

 **-C'est un émetteur pour qu'on ne la perde pas.**

L'incompréhension s'est peinte sur le visage du blond alors que Natasha m'a tiré à elle :

 **-Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Je vais bien et toi ?**

Elle m'a souri :

 **-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

La rousse m'a tendu une large enveloppe marron. J'ai glissé un regard à Steve, il m'a fait un petit sourire en inclinant la tête pour me dire de prendre l'enveloppe. Je l'ai ouverte et en ai tiré plusieurs documents :

 **-Le SHIELD t'a créée une véritable identité. Voici donc ton passeport, ta carte d'identité, ton certificat de naissance.**

J'ai parcouru les documents des yeux, comment avait-il eu une photo de moi ? Scampie Avana :

 **-Et ça va me servir à quoi ?**

 **-Avec ça, tu vas pouvoir justifier ton identité auprès des autres humains si on te le demande.**

Simplement donner mon prénom ne suffit pas ? Steve a posé ses doigts sur le ruban et a voulu le défaire. Je l'ai griffé pour ça :

 **-Aïe.**

 **-Laisse mon nœud tranquille.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Laisse-la Steve** , m'a défendu Tony.

Natasha m'a entraîné à sa suite et nous avons quitté le laboratoire :

 **-Je veux te voir combattre. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu sais faire.**

 **-Euh...Je ne le sais pas moi-même.**

 **-Justement. Allons évaluez ça.**

Nous sommes entraînés dans une grande salle avec des tas d'équipements bizarres. Elle a enlevé sa veste et m'a fait signe de la suivre sur les tapis de gym dans un coin de la salle :

 **-Je vais t'attaquer et tu vas te défendre. D'accord ?**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-Pourquoi veux-tu m'attaquer ?**

 **-Je veux juste savoir ce que tu peux faire en combat.**

Elle a alors voulu me frapper au visage mais je l'ai esquivé sans aucun problème :

 **-N'ai pas peur de te défendre. Je peux encaisser.**

Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt mais bon, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir. J'ai d'abord étudié ses mouvements. Elle se mouvait vite. Je comprends pourquoi Steve aimait s'entraîner avec elle. J'ai porté un premier coup qu'elle a bloqué sans problème :

 **-Bien tenté** , me félicita-t-elle.

Et voilà comment elle et moi nous sommes retrouvées à nous battre, sans nous faire trop de mal. Je découvrais que mon corps humain était plus souple que ce que je ne le pensais :

 **-Ne me l'abîme pas Natasha.**

Nous avons tourné la tête vers Steve. Il se mettait en position pour se battre contre plusieurs agents du SHIELD. Nat m'a donné des conseils pour que je puisse faire des progrès :

 **-Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien.**

 **-Merci.**

Nous étions à bout de force. Aussi bien elle que moi. Mais ça avait été génial :

 **-Tu sais qu'il a gravé « Propriété de Steven Rogers » sur la clochette ?**

J'ai baissé les yeux mais n'ai pas vu la clochette :

 **-Ha bon ?**

 **-Oui. Techniquement, ce n'est pas bien. Mais dans ton cas…**

J'ai penché la tête dur le côté. Comment ça dans mon cas ? :

 **-Mais je pense qu'il faudrait faire autrement. Un ruban, c'est trop voyant.**

Elle semblait déjà avoir son idée sur la question :

 **-Mais pour le moment, on va aller prendre une douche.**

Natasha m'a appris pleins de choses de « filles », comme l'épilation. Apparemment, les humaines ne supportaient pas d'avoir des poils :

 **-Je vais carrément t'emmener dans un institut. Comme ça, tu découvriras ce que nous appelons « se faire coucouner ».**

 **-Quand ?**

La rousse a ri :

 **-Dès que j'en sais plus, je te dirai d'accord ?**

 **-D'accord.**

Une fois ma deuxième douche de la journée terminée, j'ai accompagné mon amie jusqu'à la cafétéria. Mon nez a tout de suite été saturé d'odeurs. Je ne les reconnaissais même plus tellement il y en avait :

 **-Tu as faim ?**

 **-Oui.**

Natasha m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de la cafétéria. Il suffisait de dire ce que l'on voulait parmi les plats proposés à la personne qui gérait ça. Ce n'est pas banal. J'ai pris de la viande, sans aucune hésitation. Les agents du SHIELD présents regardaient étrangement mon ruban à cause du bruit de clochette lorsque je me déplaçais. Mon amie et moi nous sommes installées à une petite table un peu à l'écart des autres et avons commencé à manger :

 **-Qu'aimerais-tu faire cet après-midi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Que faîtes-vous d'habitude avec Steve ?**

 **-Lorsque Steve ou moi-même ne sommes pas en mission, nous entraînons les agents. Et parfois, nous faisons un peu de paperasse.**

 **-Paperasse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Des rapports à écrire. Ce genre de choses.**

 **-Quel ennui.**

 **-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et toi ? Que fais-tu à l'appartement ?**

 **-Je dors ou je vais explorer les alentours.**

 **-Ho.**

 **-Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que je peux faire maintenant que je suis humaine.**

 **-Tu peux…**

Une série de bips réguliers s'est élevée de la poche de Natasha :

 **-Excuse-moi.**

Elle a posé les yeux sur un petit écran avant de se lever :

 **-Briefing de mission. Désolée miss. Je dois filer.**

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'elle partait. J'ai terminé de manger avant de retourner dans la salle d'entraînement. Steve était toujours là :

 **-Tâchez de vous tenir prêts à tout.**

Alors qu'il disait ça, j'ai bondi sur son dos. Il a sursauté avant d'agripper mon bras et de me faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Mon dos à violemment rencontré le tapis et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Steve a ouvert de grands yeux paniqués et désolés :

 **-Oh mon Dieu ! Scamp. Je suis désolé.**

Pour ma part, une fois que j'ai recommencé à respirer, j'ai explosé de rire :

 **-Scampie ?**

 **-Ose me dire que je ne t'ai pas surpris ?**

Il a souri :

 **-Je te l'accorde.**

Le blond m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied avant de rapidement vérifier que je n'avais rien :

 **-Tu n'as pas entendu la clochette ?**

 **-Non. Je devais être distrait.**

Il a posé ses doigts sur la clochette :

 **-« Propriété de Steven Rogers » ? Tu n'es pas un objet, pourquoi a-t-il gravé ça ?**

 **-Parce que je suis ton chat. Enfin...Était. Peut-on dire que je suis ton humaine ?**

Le blond a viré au cramoisi :

 **-Pas vraiment, non.**

Il s'est raclé la gorge :

 **-Vous pouvez y aller. Bel entraînement messieurs.**

Les agents du SHIELD ont quitté la salle d'entraînement alors que Steve préparait un sac de sable pour taper dedans. Il faisait souvent ça :

 **-Pourquoi as-tu ronflé après Sharon ?**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, sa question était-elle rhétorique ou bien… ? :

 **-Elle te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande. Je n'ai pas aimé.**

Steve m'a regardé avec de grands yeux avant de rougir, encore :

 **-Tu as fait la même chose à Sam dans l'ascenseur pour moi. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?**

 **-Parce que…**

Oui vas-y, pourquoi ? Il a observé le plafond comme si la réponse y était inscrite :

 **-Là tout de suite je n'ai pas de raison valable. Mais on ne ronfle pas après les gens.**

Je l'ai regardé d'un air de dire « Tu te fous de moi » :

 **-Je n'aime pas la blonde alors je lui ronflerai après chaque fois que je la verrai. Et estimes-toi heureux que je ne fasse que lui ronfler après. Si elle était un chat, je lui aurai sauté à la gorge pour la virer de mon territoire.**

 **-Ton...Ton territoire ?**

 **-Je ne prête pas mon fournisseur de câlins Steve. Alors oui, tu es mon territoire. Pas de chance pour toi.**

Les joues de Steve auraient aisément pu rendre jalouse une tomate :

 **-Euh…**

 **-Je remonte voir Anthony. A toute.**

Et je suis partie. Il y avait un parfait inconnu dans le laboratoire :

 **-Chaton, je te présente ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon meilleur ami, Rhodey.**

L'homme avait la peau noire, les cheveux courts et bruns et les yeux marrons. Il m'a tendu la main :

 **-Lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes.**

Je lui ai serré la main :

 **-Scampie.**

 **-Le chat de Steve transformé en humain. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

 **-Bien.**

Il a regardé mon ruban :

 **-Je ne savais pas que Steve était possessif à ce point.**

 **-C'est Tony qui a gravé ça** , ai-je répondu.

L'ingénieur a sorti sa tête du plastron de son armure :

 **-J'aide Steve. Il ne sait pas comment faire avec les femmes.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, quelle était cette histoire encore ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Disney et courses

Helloooooo

Alors voilà, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir.

Ensuite, si vous lisez ce chapitre, vous trouverez peut-être un indice sur le projet d'écriture que j'espère finir bientôt pour vous l'offrir.

J'attends vos idées ^^

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Enjoy

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

James a regardé plus attentivement mes yeux :

 **-Ce sont des lentilles ?**

 **-Des quoi ?**

 **-Des composés qui changent l'aspect des iris.**

J'ai glissé un regard à Tony :

 **-Ce sont ses vrais yeux James.**

Le militaire a haussé un sourcil impressionné :

 **-J'ai des informations sur Banner.**

Je me suis perchée sur ma pile de caisses préférées et ai observé les 2 hommes discuter. Clint a débarqué dans le labo de Tony, tout sourire et tout excité :

 **-Vous avez vu Scampie ?**

L'ingénieur m'a désigné à l'aide d'une clé à molette :

 **-Salut Clint.**

 **-Salut miss. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Très et toi ?**

 **-Ça va.**

Tony s'est tourné vers Clint :

 **-Tu n'es pas censé être avec ta famille toi ?**

 **-Si. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de venir m'entraîner de temps à autre.**

 **-« Ton temps à autre » c'est quasiment tout les jours en ce moment.**

 **-J'ai du mal à décrocher. Et puis, depuis que Sampie est là, j'espère la voir pour discuter un peu avec elle.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-Elle a un téléphone maintenant.**

 **-Je sais. Tu m'as donné son numéro. Mais j'avais envie d'une petite compétition visuelle.**

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **-D'après mes calculs, mademoiselle Scampie voit mieux que vous monsieur Barton.**

Le brun grimaça avant de mimer des pleurs :

 **-Je suis vaincuuuuu.**

Il m'a fait de la peine alors j'ai frotté mon nez contre son épaule. C'est comme cela que je réconfortais les autres lorsque j'étais un chat. Il m'a gentiment caressé la tête et j'ai commencé à ronronner :

 **-Ce n'est pas grave miss. Je survivrai.**

 **-Elle a toujours des réflexes de chat ?,** interrogea un James curieux.

 **-Oui.**

Clint a continué à me caresser les cheveux puis ma nuque :

 **-Tu es toute douce Scampie.**

 **-Je suis un chat. Je m'arrange toujours pour avoir un pelage doux. Mais je dois avouer que le gel douche aide beaucoup.**

 **-Surtout celui de Steve.**

J'ai souri :

 **-Steve est doux et chaud quand il sort de la douche. C'est le meilleur moment pour lui dormir dessus.**

 **-Merci pour ces détails O combien croustillants minette.**

Tony s'est soudain mis à rire :

 **-Ton histoire ferait un dessin animé absolument adorable.**

J'ai levé la tête vers lui et ai froncé les sourcils :

 **-Un quoi ?**

Les 2 hommes se sont immédiatement regardés :

 **-Chez moi ce soir ?**

 **-De suite même.**

Clint m'a saisi le bras droit et Tony est venu me prendre l'autre :

 **-Ma chère, tu vas venir découvrir le monde de Disney.**

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais bon, si je n'aimais pas, je pourrai toujours partir. Je suis montée avec Tony dans une autre de ses belles voitures alors que Clint prenait la sienne :

 **-Je n'ai pas prévenu Steve.**

 **-Je l'ai fait pour toi chaton en sucre. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-Il n'a rien dit ?**

 **-Si. Que je devais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien sinon, il allait s'occuper de mon cas.**

 **-Ho.**

 **-Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet. Le garçon si poli et courtois se transforme en parano possessif lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.**

J'ai souri :

 **-Il n'est pas parano...Juste...Inquiet.**

 **-Il se sent responsable de toi.**

 **-J'ai eu de la chance qu'il me garde chez lui. Et qu'il me garde encore.**

 **-Tu vivais chez une vielle femme avant c'est ça ? C'est elle qui t'a appris a lire et a écrire ?**

 **-Comment tu sais ça ?,** demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

 **-Natasha nous a raconté. Je t'avoue que nous avons été scotché quand elle nous a dit ça. On pensait que nous allions devoir t'apprendre. Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez elle ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas partie. Elle est morte. Je me suis retrouvée à la rue pendant quelques mois. Avant de trouver Steve.**

 **-Ho.**

Tony s'est garé devant la grande tour que j'avais déjà vu :

 **-Bienvenue chez moi chaton.**

Clint s'est garé à côté de nous :

 **-Les derniers étages sont réservés à l'habitation. La mienne et la vôtre. Quand je ne suis pas au SHIELD, je suis ici ou a Malibu.**

L'ingénieur nous a fait entré dans le bâtiment sans aucun problème. Tout le monde le regardait avec un profond respect. Il nous a fait prendre un ascenseur commandé par Jarvis :

 **-Ceci est mon ascenseur privé Scamp. Si un jour tu veux monter me voir. C'est celui-ci qu'il faut utiliser. Pas les autres d'accord ?**

 **-D'accord.**

L'ingénieur m'a fait un grand sourire. C'était immense chez lui :

 **-Cet étage est notre coin repos. On y trouve une salle de jeu. Une salle de gym. Un salon et une cuisine. Au-dessus, se sont les chambres et encore au-dessus, c'est mon laboratoire privé.**

Je regardais de partout. Tellement de choses à voir. J'ai poussé la porte menant sur la terrasse. C'était magnifique, j'avais une vue sur toute la ville :

 **-La vue te plaît ?**

 **-C'est génial !**

Tony a souri avant de me gratter la tête :

 **-Viens à l'intérieur chaton.**

Nous sommes allés tout les 3 dans un grand salon. Il y avait pleins de fauteuils et de canapés qui avaient l'air plus moelleux les uns que les autres. Tout comme les coussins. Je me suis assise à droite de Clint et Tony à ma gauche :

 **-Jarvis ? Peux-tu nous mettre la petite-sirène de Disney ?**

 **-Avec plaisir monsieur.**

La télévision s'est alors allumée et des images ont commencé à défiler. Je me suis fait un confortable et chaud nid de coussins entre mes 2 amis.

 **-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Nous ne chantons pas.**

L'ingénieur s'est mis à rire alors que l'autre homme m'expliquait :

 **-C'est un dessin animé miss. C'est fait pour que les personnes qui le regardent se détende et ne pense pas à ce qui peut être possible ou non.**

J'ai hoché la tête. Très bien. Ne pas réfléchir. Juste se concentrer sur l'histoire. Je peux faire ça. Les 2 garçons me tenaient chaud. Tony et Clint se gavaient de « pop-corn ». C'était….Particulier et pas trop mon truc. Alors je le leur laissais bien. Je préférai m'interroger sur le pourquoi ces chats jouaient de la trompette ou du piano. Les dessins animés étaient bizarres mais j'aimais bien. Tant, que nous en avons regardé 4 :

 **-Hercule maintenant ?**

 **-Allez.**

Un nouveau a commencé, il était différent et pour le moment, c'était mon préféré.

Le téléphone de Tony a sonné pour la 7ème fois mais il n'a pas répondu comme les 6 autres fois. Puis Jarvis a mis le film en pause :

 **-Hé** , m'écriais-je.

 **-Navré d'interrompre votre marathon Disney mais monsieur Rogers va arriver dans quelques secondes.**

Et pas manqué, j'ai entendu des pas pressés dans le couloir avant de tourner la tête pour le voir entrer dans le salon. Il s'est figé net en nous voyant tout les 3 blottis les uns contre les autres avec pleins de coussins et le saladier de pop-corn :

 **-Steve !,** s'exclama Tony en se levant. **Viens donc te joindre à nous. Nous regardions Hercule.**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Il est tard…**

 **-S'il teu plaiiiiiit** , le supplia Clint.

Et comme c'était un complot, lorsque le blond m'a regardé, je lui ai fait mes grands yeux larmoyants :

 **-Très bien. Très bien.**

Clint et moi nous sommes fait un high-five, fiers de nous. Steve a remplacé Tony à ma gauche. Alors que l'ingénieur s'installait à côté de l'autre brun :

 **-Jarvis, lecture.**

Et le film a repris. J'ai posé me tête sur l'épaule de Steve tout en me collant contre lui. Je ne pouvais plus me rouler en boule sur ses cuisses comme avant mais je pouvais toujours faire le maximum pour me coller à lui :

 **-Vous avez fait ça toute l'après-midi ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et elle est restée en place ?**

 **-Shhhht** , grognais-je pour les faire taire.

Il avait trouvé Philoctède, c'était important.

Pendant le combat contre l'hydre, je m'étais penchée vers la TV par inquiétude et angoisse. Une grande tristesse m'a envahi lorsque Hercule a été attrapé par le monstre et enseveli sous une tonne de pierres. J'ai senti quelque chose couler sur mes joues :

 **-Hey...Scamp.**

J'ai tourné la tête vers Steve :

 **-Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **-Il est mort…**

Le blond m'a amené contre son torse pour essuyer mes larmes avec ses pouces :

 **-Meuh non** , me rassura Clint en me caressant le dos.

 **-C'est adorable.**

Cap et Hawkeye fusillèrent Iron Man du regard :

 **-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est adorable parce que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer devant Hercule.**

La tristesse a été remplacé par une grande joie lorsque le héros s'est extrait de la main de l'hydre :

 **-Tu vois ? Il va bien** , me rassura l'archer.

J'ai souri tout en conservant la position que Steve m'avait obligé à prendre lorsqu'il avait essuyé mes larmes. C'est à dire, la tête sur son torse et le corps tout contre le sien. J'entendais son cœur battre et malgré notre proximité, il était régulier et calme. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis que je m'étais transformé en humaine. Il y avait du progrès. J'étais rassurée par la caresse de ses doigts sur mon épaule.

Lorsque le film fut fini, Clint s'est étiré :

 **-Je peux rester dormir Tony ? Je n'ai pas le courage de prendre la route maintenant.**

 **-Ta chambre n'a pas bougé. Steve et Scamp, vous pouvez rester aussi. J'ai largement la place de vous accueillir.**

 **-C'est gentil Tony, mais nous allons rentrer.**

Mes 2 amis m'ont enlacés :

 **-On pourra refaire ?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

Steve et moi avons ensuite rejoint l'ascenseur :

 **-Tu es restée sans bouger pendant toute l'après-midi ?**

 **-Sans bouger ? Non. Mais a regardé la TV oui.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil quand je regarde la télé ? Parce que je te rappelle que tu venais toujours miauler ou jouer.**

 **-Parce que ce n'était pas intéressant ce que tu regardais.**

Le blond m'a regardé avec de grands yeux :

 **-L'actualité est intéressante.**

 **-Pour toi peut-être. Mais pas pour moi.**

Il a enfoncé son casque sur ma tête avant de s'installer au guidon :

 **-Monte donc Chipie.**

Je me suis installée derrière lui et ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. J'ai essayé de mémoriser la route au cas où je doive la faire seule. Nous sommes passés devant le terrain de basket. Les garçons étaient là. Il faudra que je joue avec eux demain. HA NON ! Pas demain ! Steve est de repos. Le lendemain alors.

Je me suis assise au comptoir de la cuisine et ai observé Cap faire à manger :

 **-Jambon grillé ?**

 **-Ouiii.**

Il a souri avant de mettre les tranches dans la poele. L'odeur de la viande a immédiatement atteint mon nez et m'a fait salivé :

 **-Tu veux venir avec moi faire les courses demain ?**

 **-Hum hum.**

 **-Chipie ?**

J'ai levé les yeux de mon assiette :

 **-Tu dors la journée ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ça ne te manque pas ?**

 **-Non plus. Les autres m'aident à ne pas m'ennuyer du coup, je ne pense pas à dormir.**

 **-Tu n'as pas sommeil ?**

 **-En fin de journée si. Donc fini de manger qu'on aille se coucher.**

J'ai posé mon assiette dans l'évier avant de filer mettre mon pyjama. Je me suis jetée sur le lit en soupirant de bonheur. C'était le top ce matelas. Je me suis roulée en boule autour d'un coussin et ai fermé les yeux :

 **-Fais-moi de la place Chipie.**

J'ai paresseusement ouvert un œil puis l'autre. Steve était debout, à côté de moi, en pyjama. J'ai resseré mes bras autour du coussin avant de rouler sur le côté pour que le Cap puisse s'installer :

 **-Merci.**

 **-Hum.**

Je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir.

Je me suis arrêtée dans le hall de la grande supérette. Il existe réellement tant de nourriture différentes ? :

 **-Viens Chipie. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre.**

Il m'a pris la main et m'a tiré à sa suite tout en poussant le machin à roulettes qu'il appelait « chariot ». Les gens nous regardaient avec un air tendre sur le visage. Les rayons présentaient des trucs divers et variés et Steve allait probablement devenir fou puisque je lui demandai tout les 4 centimètres ce qu'était ça ou ça.

Je me suis figée nette devant le stand de poissons. Tant de choix. Cap a soupiré :

 **-D'accord. J'ai compris.**

Il m'a acheté 4 morceaux de mon poisson préféré du carlais :

 **-Voilà. Contente ?**

 **-Oui.**

J'étais très heureuse. Mais j'avais une question :

 **-Comment tu sais que ce que tu achètes est bon ?**

 **-Et bien justement tu achètes et ensuite tu goûtes pour savoir si tu aimes ou pas.**

 **-Et si tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **-Tu n'en rachètes pas.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne goûtes pas avant d'acheter ?**

 **-Parce que ça ne se fait pas.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Par respect pour les autres tu n'ouvres pas un produit si tu ne l'achètes pas.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté. Voilà une convention humaine particulière :

 **-Donc, pose ce paquet de cookies maintenant que tu l'as ouvert.**

J'ai tout de même pris un cookie dans le paquet avant de le poser. J'en ai croqué un bout, c'était sucré, c'était chocolaté, c'était super bon. Alors que Steve allait protester, tout en s'étirant pour attraper des bouteilles d'eau, je lui ai fourré le reste du cookie dans la bouche :

 **-J'avoue, ch'est bon** , m'a-t-il répondu.

J'ai souri. Et une victoire sur Steven Rogers. Une. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers un tapis bizarre :

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-C'est la caisse. C'est là qu'on paye.**

 **-Qu'on quoi ?**

 **-C'est là que j'échange mon argent contre ce qu'on met dans le chariot.**

 **-Ha.**

J'ai regardé la brune passer les produits devant une machine avant que Steve ne lui tende plusieurs papiers verts à la femme :

 **-C'est quoi les machins verts que tu lui as donné ?**

 **-C'est de l'argent. C'est ce qui nous sert à payer les objets que l'on veut acheter.**

 **-Et comment tu fais pour en avoir ?**

 **-Je travaille.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Tu sais lorsque je pars au SHIELD ou que je pars pendant plusieurs jours pour le SHIELD, et bien je suis payé pour le faire.**

 **-Ha. Attends….Tu es payé pour risquer ta vie ?**

 **-C'est ça.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté . C'était un comportement humain normal ça ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Bruce Banner

Ce matin-là, je me sentais lourde et fatiguée. Pourtant j'étais bien dormi. Et j'avais chaud. Et mal au ventre :

 **-Tu viens avec moi au SHIELD ?**

Pour tout réponse, j'ai grogné et enfoncé ma tête dans mon oreiller :

 **-Chipie ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Ça va ?**

J'ai grogné une nouvelle fois. J'ai senti le matelas s'affaisser à ma gauche, puis la main de Steve s'est posée sur mon bras :

 **-Tu es brûlante.**

Merci, je le savais déjà :

 **-Regardes-moi miss.**

J'ai sorti ma tête de l'oreiller pour regarder Cap. Il a posé ma main sur mon front :

 **-Tu as de la fièvre Scamp ou bien...**

 **-Hum.**

En bougeant les jambes, j'ai senti quelque chose de poisseux à leurs jonctions. Je me suis redressée en position assise alors que Steve se grattait la tête pour savoir ce qu'il devrait faire. J'ai baissé les yeux pour voir du sang sur mon short :

 **-Et ben on va pas chercher plus loin** , murmurais-je.

 **-Euh…**

Le blond n'arrêtait pas de fermer et d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson :

 **-Je sais quoi faire. Natasha m'a expliqué.**

Je me suis traînée jusqu'à la salle de bain, ai pris une bonne douche avant de mettre une serviette hygiénique à sa place. Si c'était ça les règles, ça me fatiguaient moins que les chaleurs mais c'était très désagréable quand même :

 **-Ça va aller.**

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me rouler en boule autour d'un coussin sur le canapé. Steve a caressé mes cheveux :

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose ?**

 **-Me prendre dans tes bras.**

Cap n'a même pas hésité avant de s'asseoir et de me tirer contre lui. Même si j'avais trop chaud, j'étais bien installée et je ne comptais pas bouger. Il s'est mis à caresser ma tête pour me détende :

 **-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-moi.**

 **-Hum.**

Et le pire, c'est que ça a été comme ça pendant 3 jours. L'horreur. Steve a été d'une patience exceptionnelle parce que parfois je lui demandais de rester avec moi et de ne pas me lâcher et d'autre fois, il m'énervait tellement à être toujours dans mes pattes que je lui hurlais de me laisser tranquille :

 **-C'est normal** , m'a-t-il expliqué quand je lui ai demandé pardon de lui avoir crié dessus. **J'ai demandé conseils à Natasha. C'est normal que tu t'énerves pendant cette période.**

Ha bon ? Tout va bien alors :

 **-Il est où mon ruban ?,** me suis-je écriée en constatant son absence autour de mon cou.

 **-Je te l'ai enlevé.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce qu'un humain ne porte pas ce genre de chose. Je vais te trouver autre chose si tu veux.**

J'ai boudé jusqu'à ce que Steve ne vienne embrasser mon front :

 **-Promis.**

Je lui ai donné un petit coup d'épaule avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer les nuages.

Je n'ai pas retenu mon rire alors que Dan faisait une magnifique grimace dans le dos d'Enzo. J'adorais vraiment ces garçons, ils étaient géniaux :

 **-Ça vous dit on va manger un morceau ?**

Là, Ethan avait eu une bonne idée. Nous avons donc récupérer nos sacs de sport avant de descendre plus bas dans la rue pour atteindre un petit restaurant. L'ambiance était sympa et la nourriture délicieuse. Il était 19h30 lorsque nous sommes sortis et la nuit avait déjà commencer à tomber. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone m'a indiqué que Steve m'avait appelé deux fois. Et comme je n'avais pas entendu et donc pas répondu, il devait déjà avoir lancer le SHIELD a ma recherche. Dan m'a présenté son bras :

 **-Je te raccompagne ma chère.**

J'ai posé ma min sur son bras tout en appelant Steve :

 **-Scampie ?! Ou es tu ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?**

Gagné, il était totalement paniqué :

 **-Je vais bien et je suis en route pour la maison. Je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes.**

Il y eu un petit silence :

 **-D'accord. Sois prudente.**

 **-Promis.**

J'ai rangé mon téléphone dans la poche latérale de mon sac :

 **-Ton petit-ami s'inquiète ?**

 **-Il n'est pas petit mais oui, il s'inquiète. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que je viens jouer au basket avec vous.**

 **-Il ne sait pas ?**

 **-Non. Je fais ce que je veux. Il n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de tout.**

Dan a souri :

 **-Tu as raison.**

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'immeuble :

 **-Bon, te voilà chez toi miss.**

 **-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.**

 **-Je n'allais pas laisser une jeune femme si mignonne rentrée seule chez elle.**

Nous nous sommes souris :

 **-Allez, monte le rejoindre avant qu'il ne m'accuse de kidnapping.**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-De t'avoir enlevé à lui.**

 **-Pas gagné ça.**

Dan m'a ébouriffé les cheveux avant que je ne pousse la porte du hall d'entrée. Je n'ai pas pris l'ascenseur pour rentrer :

 **-Te voilà enfin Chipie.**

J'ai levé la tête et ai vu Steve, penché sur la rembarre de notre pallié. J'ai souri avant de monter les marches deux à deux pour aller plus vite :

 **-Où es-tu aller faire du sport ?**

 **-Au terrain de basket à 5 minutes d'ici.**

Le blond a froncé les sourcils :

 **-Celui avec le groupe de jeunes ?**

 **-Oui. Ils m'ont appris à jouer et maintenant, on joue souvent ensemble.**

 **-Tu devrais faire attention. Ils veulent peut-être te faire du mal. Tu dois être la seule fille en plus…**

J'ai tapoté l'épaule de Cap :

 **-Je suis un chat, je sais me défendre.**

J'ai contourné le soldat pour rentrer dans l'appartement :

 **-Je vais à la douche** , ai-je crié.

 **-D'accord.**

J'ai vaguement entendu le verrou de la porte avant de me glisser sur le jet d'eau tiède. Quand je suis revenue dans le salon, propre et avec un T-shirt de Steve sur le dos, mon linge avait quitter mon sac :

 **-C'est toi qui a pris mes affaires ?**

 **-Oui, je les ai mis dans la machine à laver.**

 **-Merci.**

Je me suis assise sur le canapé après avoir récupérer mon portable :

 **-Tu veux regarder quelque chose de particulier à la télé ?**

 **\- Ce que tu veux. Sauf les actualités.**

 **-Clint m'a donné un film à regarder, tu veux le regarder avec moi ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas.**

Le nom du film était Star Trek. C'était...Particulier, mais pas mal.

* * *

J'observais mes amis se disputer au sujet de Bruce Banner, fallait-il aller le chercher ou pas...Ça me fatiguait par ailleurs. J'ai soupiré pour la quatrième fois avant de quitter mon perchoir pour aller dans la cuisine de la tour Stark :

 **-Mademoiselle veut-elle quelque chose de particulier ?**

 **-Non.**

C'est en me servant un verre d'eau qu'une idée m'est venue.. :

 **-Jarvis ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je peux emprunter le jet de Tony ?**

 **-Vous en avez le droit en effet.**

 **-Prépare-le, je vais en avoir besoin.**

Je me suis précipitée vers l'ascenseur, ai attrapé la veste de Steve au passage et ai quitté la tour :

 **-J'ai pris la liberté de vous avancer une voiture mademoiselle** , déclara Jarvis dans le hall. **Elle vous conduira directement à l'aéroport.**

En effet, une magnifique Ferrari rouge m'attendait en bas :

 **-Merci.**

Je me suis installée derrière le volant et elle a démarré. J'ai observé le mouvement des pédales et du levier de vitesse. Je devais vraiment apprendre à conduire.

La voiture s'est garée devant le jet privé d'Anthony. Le pilote m'attendait à l'extérieur :

 **-Mademoiselle ? Où allons-nous ?**

 **-Ba dans les Fidji.**

 **-Très bien.**

Je me suis installée sur un des sièges et ai sagement attendu le décollage :

 **-Nous sommes partis pour 15 heures de vol mademoiselle.**

Wouh, ça allait être long :

 **-Très bien.**

J'ai regardé les nuages par le hublot, c'était magnifique de voir le monde être si petit en dessous.

Mon portable a sonné 1 heure plus tard, c'était Steve :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Où es-tu Chipie ? On rentre à la maison.**

 **-Vous vous êtes mis d'accord au sujet de Bruce ?**

 **-..Pas encore. Mais…**

 **-Tu es encore avec les autres ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Mets-moi sur haut-parleurs s'il te plaît.**

 **-Euh...D'accord.**

Je l'ai entendu grogner après son téléphone avant que je n'entende la voix de Tony :

 **-Nous t'entendons minette. Qui y a-t-il ?**

 **-Je t'ai emprunté ton jet Tony.**

 **-QUOI ?,** hurla Captain America.

 **-Pourquoi faire ?**

J'ai répondu à la rousse :

 **-Comme vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider s'il faut aller chercher Bruce ou pas et que vous ne semblez pas prêt d'y arriver, j'ai décidé de résoudre votre problème.**

Le silence qui a suivi a été interrompu par l'hilarité de Tony et par les remontrances de Steve :

 **-Qui lui a donné l'idée ?**

 **-Mademoiselle Avana a décidé cela toute seule dans la cuisine monsieur Rogers.**

 **-Scampie ! Tu vas dire au pilote de faire demi-tour et tout de suite.**

 **-Non. Je vais chercher Bruce. Je rentre dès que je l'aurai trouver. Sur ce, à bientôt.**

Et j'ai raccroché. J'ai fermé les yeux en soupirant :

 **-Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas te surveiller chaton ?**

J'ai brusquement tourné la tête vers la droite. Un écran affichait la tête de Tony :

 **-Non, mais je ne pensais pas non plus que tu allais apparaître comme ça.**

Il a souri avant que Steve ne vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés :

 **-Je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.**

 **-Gagné.**

Le blond a croisé ses bras sur son torse et a commencé à bouder :

 **-Prêtes-moi un jet Tony !**

 **-Non. Bon sang. Arrête avec ça. Le pilote sait se servir d'une arme et Jarvis est avec elle.**

L'ingénieur s'est tourné vers moi :

 **-Chaton, soulève la lampe à ta droite.**

Je me suis exécutée, curieuse, qu'avait-il planqué sous une lampe ? Une petite plaque cachée là à coulissé et a dévoilé plusieurs petits objets :

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-Le truc en haut à droite, c'est une oreillette.**

J'ai pris l'objet en question après avoir posé la lampe sur le sol. C'était étrange...Lisse et courbé :

 **-Met-la dans ton oreille chaton.**

J'ai glissé le petit appareil dans mon oreille droite. C'était étrange. J'ai alors entendu les voix de Tony et Steve non plus par les hauts-parleurs de l'avion mais via le petit appareil dans mon oreille :

 **-Tu nous entends Chipie ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Parfait. On va entendre tout ce que tu diras et tu entendras tout ce que nous dirons.**

Et bien, ça promettait d'être intéressant :

 **\- Et le reste ?**

 **-Ni touche pas, ce sont des armes. Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour se que tu vas faire.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté en effleurant le métal des 2 armes présentes. c'était lisse et froid et dur.

 **-A droite je te dis Scampie.**

 **-Mais tu vois bien que c'est presque là Steve !**

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes qu'ils se chamaillaient quand à savoir la direction que je devais prendre pour rejoindre l'emplacement présumée de la cachette du docteur Banner. J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant :

 **-Vous êtes épuisants à la fin. Passez-moi Natasha.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tout de suite !,** criais-je.

Les gens m'ont regardé bizarrement mais je m'en fichais, je voulais quelqu'un de sérieux pour trouver mon chemin et pas de ses 2 baltringues qui ne faisaient que se disputer :

 **-Tu es toujours là Scampie ?**

 **-Oui. Aides-moi à le trouver Natasha.**

 **-Continue tout droit pour le moment.**

Je me suis exécutée :

 **-Droite. Après, tu continues jusqu'à trouver une maison un peu isolée.**

J'ai marché un certain temps avant de trouver la dite maison. Petite et dans un piteux état. Je me suis avancée jusqu'à pouvoir toquer à la porte. Elle s'est ouverte peu de temps après sur Bruce Banner :

 **-Bonjour...Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais Natasha m'a alors dit :

 **-Répète exactement ce que je vais te dire….Salut mon grand, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.**

J'ai dégluti avant de dire :

 **-Salut mon grand. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher…**

Le brun a ouvert de grands yeux avant de me tirer à l'intérieur de sa maison et de claquer la porte :

 **-Comment vous…**

J'ai enlevé mon oreillette et lui l'ai tendu :

 **-Elle vous répondra.**

Il a hésité avant de prendre le petit appareil et de le glisser dans son oreille. Le docteur s'est éloigné un peu et a fixé le sol avant de me jeter de petits regards curieux. Pour ma part, j'ai commencé à observer les lieux. Il n'y avait rien de personnel et rien qui m'avait l'air assez confortable pour dormir. J'ai grimacé :

 **-Je ne peux pas rentrer Natasha…**

J'ai soupiré :

 **-C'est officiel, j'en ai assez.**

Bruce m'a regardé sans comprendre :

 **-Ils se disputent pour savoir comment il faut venir vous chercher. Et vous, vous essayer de les convaincre de ne pas venir vous chercher. Alors même si je dois vous traîner par le col pour vous ramener, je le ferai, parce que mes amis ont besoin de vous avec eux et que vous allez finir marteau si vous rester vivre ici.**

J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine alors que le doc me fixait avec de grands yeux :

 **-Je vous laisse le choix, soit vous venez avec moi de votre plein gré, soit je vous traîne dehors moi-même.**

Banner a esquissé un sourire :

 **-Je doute que vous puissiez y arriver. L'autre ne vous laissera pas faire.**

 **-D'après les autres, vous vous en sortez très bien avec lui. Alors, vous venez ou pas ?**

Il a soupiré avant de me rendre l'oreillette :

 **-Je vois que je n'ai aucune chance de leur échapper de toute façon. Mais pourquoi vous envoyez vous ?**

 **-Ils ne m'ont pas envoyé. J'ai décidé de venir vous chercher parce qu'il mettait trop de temps pour se décider.**

Il a ouvert la porte :

 **-Vous ne prenez rien avec vous ?**

 **-Non.**

Natasha m'a guidé via l'oreillette pour retourner au jet :

 **-Alors comme ça, vous étiez un chat ?**

 **-Oui. D'ailleurs, je connais votre nom, mais vous ne connaissez pas le mien, je suis Scampie.**

 **-Enchanté.**

Il m'a serré la main :

 **-Comment vous vivez cela ?**

 **-D'être devenue humaine ?**

 **-Oui. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que Natasha a dit. C'est Tony qui a fait ça ?**

 **-C'était un accident. Il travaillait sur une machine pour vous aider apparemment et le rayon en question m'a atteint.**

 **-Et vous êtes devenue humaine...Intéressant. Cela a-t-il été douloureux ?**

 **-Oui. Mais Steve a été là pour m'aider.**

 **-Steve ?**

 **-Je suis son chat. Enfin...Son humaine maintenant.**

Bruce est devenu rouge pivoine :

 **-Son….Humaine ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ou était le problème dans cette réponse mais apparemment, il en était choqué :

 **-Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Hum ?**

J'ai quitté ma contemplation des nuages pour regarder le brun :

 **-Tu ne me connais pas, pourquoi être venu me chercher ?**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-Et bien...Tu es important pour mes amis donc je suis venue pour que tout le monde soit content. Eux parce que tu vas revenir vers eux et toi pour la même raison et pour Natasha.**

Il a de nouveau rougi. Donc j'avais raison. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux. Nous avons discuté tout le long du voyage de retour et je me suis endormie à 2 heures de l'arrivée à New-York.

Je me suis réveillée lorsque l'avion s'est posé au sol. Bruce souriait gentiment alors qu'il me regardait :

 **-Tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ?**

 **-Pas spécialement, mais je dors un peu n'importe où.**

Les escaliers se sont dépliés et nous avons pu quitter l'appareil. Ils étaient tout les 4 en bas. Je suis restée un peu en arrière alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous. Puis Steve est venu me prendre dans ses bras :

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-C'était génial. Je pourrai refaire ?**

 **-Pas tout de suite non.**

J'ai fait la moue. Le blond a passé une main dans mes cheveux :

 **-La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec toi. D'accord ?**

 **-Parce que tu penses qu'il va repartir ?**

Steve a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et nous avons regardé Bruce discuter avec Tony, Clint et Natasha :

 **-Je ne pense pas non.**

J'avais bien fait d'aller le chercher alors.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Wanda,Thor,Vision et soucis

_Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews ^^_

 _Un nouveau chapitre cette semaine puisque je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite._

 _Mais je la posterai aussi vite que possible. Promis. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

J'ai sauté sur Steve à la seconde même où un éclair a frappé le sol. Je me suis presque enroulée autour de son cou alors que ses bras me soutenaient. Deux hommes se tenaient au milieu du cercle de symboles au sol :

 **-Bonjour les amis** , lança le grand blond vêtu d'une sorte d'armure et d'une longue cape rouge.

L'autre homme dont la peau était rouge et dont les vêtements étaient moulants et bleus accompagné d'une longue cape jaune a immédiatement tourné son attention vers moi. Il m'a détaillé un long moment :

 **-Tu n'as pas a avoir peur Scampie. Ce sont des amis. Voici Thor et Vision.**

Le dit Vision s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main sur mon bras :

 **-Voilà qui est étrange. Vous êtes différente des humains qui dominent cette planète.**

 **-Elle n'est pas vraiment humaine…Scampie est...**

 **-Je sais. Je vois un chat.**

Il s'est tourné vers les autres :

 **-Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

 **-Ma faute. J'essayais un appareil pour Bruce et c'est elle qui a pris** , a répondu Tony.

Thor s'est à son tour approché et m'a tiré des bras de Steve pour m'asseoir sur son épaule :

 **-Bienvenue dans l'équipe petite.**

Mais….C'était géant ! Je tenais sur son épaule sans aucun problème. D'ailleurs le grand blond au marteau a passé son bras sur mes cuisses pour que je ne tombe pas alors qu'il se mettait à marcher :

 **-Qu'a dit Odin ?**

 **-Qu'il allait demander à tout les érudits d'Asgard de se mettre au travail. Dès qu'ils auront trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un viendra nous le dire.**

 **-Et pour Vision ?**

 **-Il n'a pas voulu le recevoir mais a simplement dit qu'il devait rester sur Terre.**

 **-Bon, heureusement que le nouveau QG a la place d'accueillir tout le monde,** souffla Clint.

 **-Puis-je rester moi aussi ?**

Tony donna une claque dans le dos du blond :

 **-Mais quelle question ? Bien-sûr que tu peux rester.**

 **-Il me semble que Jane a obtenu un poste au SHIELD également.**

 **-Voilà qui serait fort plaisant ami Rogers.**

Thor a tapoté mes cuisses :

 **-La femme-chat reste-t-elle avec nous ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-L'équipe devient de plus en plus grande…,** soupira la rousse.

 **-Au moins, nous aurons de tout le jour où une tuile décidera de nous tomber sur le coin de la casserole.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-Mais...Ça n'a pas de coin une casserole** , déclarais-je.

 **-C'est quoi une casserole ?,** demanda Vision.

Les autres ont tapé leur front dans leurs mains :

 **-Ils vont faire une belle équipe tout les deux.**

Vision et moi avons échangé un regard. Oui, c'est vrai que nous avions l'air aussi pommé l'un que l'autre.

 **-Les Asgardiens, vous serez au troisième étage de l'aile Est. Choisissez une chambre et installez-vous.**

Nous avons tourné la tête vers Nick Fury :

 **-Et ensuite, vous viendrez me voir pour me faire un rapport complet de la situation. Et Thor, posez Scampie avant qu'elle ne vous griffe.**

Je lui ai tiré la langue pour toute réponse. Je n'aimais pas ce type. Steve est venu se placer devant Thor et m'a présenté ses mains :

 **-On va s'entraîner un peu Chipie ?**

J'ai glissé mes doigts contre ses paumes et ai sauté des épaules de l'Asgardien. Captain m'a emmené avec lui dans la salle d'entraînement.

J'ai basculé tout mon poids sur mes mains alors que je tenais en équilibre sur les épaules de Steve. J'ai laissé mes jambes partir en arrière pour atterrir derrière le blond. J'ai donné un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou droit et Steve a été obligé de s'agenouiller sur le tapis de gym. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de son cou et ai serré. Le blond n'a pas tardé à tapé trois fois que ma jambe pour me faire lâcher prise. J'ai roulé sur le côté en dénouant mes jambes de la gorge de Captain America :

 **-Bravo. Bel enchaînement Chipie.**

 **-C'est Natasha qui me l'a appris.**

Je me suis mise sur le dos et ai fermé les yeux tout en reprenant mon souffle. Pus une main s'est posée sur mon front :

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**

J'ai entrouvert un œil pour voir le visage surpris de Steve :

 **-Seulement un peu ? Cela fait presque 2 heures que nous nous entraînons. Les autres ne tiennent pas si longtemps.**

 **-Je ne suis pas les autres** , déclarais-je en me relevant.

Je me suis étirée avant sauter sur ses épaules :

 **-Douche ?**

 **-Oui,** criais-je.

Moi qui n'avait jamais aimé l'eau, depuis que j'étais humaine, j'avais changé d'avis.

* * *

Vision et moi nous fixions depuis quelque minutes déjà. Ses yeux étaient aussi étranges que les miens. Puis il a traversé le peu d'espace qui nous séparait en planant au-dessus du sol. Attends….C'est possible ça ? J'ai ouvert de grands yeux sous la surprise. Ses pieds ne touchaient réellement pas le sol. WHAT ? J'ai entendu un pouffement. Cela devait être Tony ou Clint. J'ai regardé mes propres pieds, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire la même chose moi ?

 **-Vous êtes une étrange créature.**

J'ai relevé la tête vers le rouge :

 **-Et vous alors ?,** rétorquais-je.

Il a souri :

 **-J'espère que nous pourrons nous aider mutuellement dans la compréhension de ce monde.**

Il m'a tendu sa main et j'ai hésité une demi-seconde avant de la serrer. Il est vrai que nous étions tout les deux pas vraiment à l'aise avec les autres humains, cela pourrait être utile d'avoir un collègue de « Je suis pommé ».

* * *

Depuis la mezzanine, j'observais l'étrange échange qui se déroulait en contre-bas. Vision et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns discutaient en se regardant avec tellement de tendresse que des cœurs pourraient se créer autour d'eux. J'ai aperçu Natasha s'installer à mes côtés :

 **-Regarde les tout les deux** , soupira-t-elle.

J'ai souri :

 **-Bruce et toi, c'est pareil. Tony et Pepper aussi.**

 **-Tu veux qu'on parle de Steve et toi ?**

 **-Je ne regarde pas Steve comme ça et lui non plus.**

 **-Mais bien-sûr.**

J'ai reporté mon attention sur le couple :

 **-C'est Wanda Maximoff. Elle peut contrôler ton esprit alors attention à toi.**

 **-C'est possible ça ?**

 **-Autant que Vision et Thor peuvent voler.**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. J'aimerai bien essayer aussi. Peut-être que Tony pourrait me prêter son armure… :

 **-Scamp ?**

J'ai tourné la tête vers la rousse :

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Tu viendras ?**

 **-Où ?**

 **-Tony a décidé de nous traîner au cinéma ce soir. Je te demande si tu viendra avec nous.**

 **-C'est quoi un cinéma ?**

Mon amie a ouvert en grand les yeux :

 **-Ok. Tu viens.**

 **-Salut.**

 **-Salut.**

Wanda et moi nous sommes serrées la main :

 **-Wanda.**

 **-Scampie.**

 **-Ho. La fameuse Scampie.**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-Disons que Vision a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu le fascines.**

 **-Ho.**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va passer à autre chose quand il t'aura observé sous toutes les coutures.**

Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés devant un immense bâtiment avec pleins de trucs lumineux. Steve était obligé de me tenir la main pour me faire avancer parce que j'étais trop occupée à observer chaque centimètres carrés de ce bâtiment que l'on appelait cinéma. Tony nous y avait tous emmené pour regarder un film, personne ne savait lequel. Vision était déguisé pour que personne ne remarque sa peau mauve. Nous avons montés une série de marches pour entrer dans une grande salle obscure avec pleins de fauteuils qui avaient l'air des plus confortables. Nous nous sommes assis tous ensemble. Wanda, Vision, Steve, moi, Tony, Bruce, Natasha et Bruce. Steve était tendu comme un arc. J'ai sursauté lorsque de la musique a commencé alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que des images apparaissent sur l'écran géant de la salle sombre.

Je n'ai jamais vu les sourires victorieux de Tony et de Natasha. Dans ce film, il y avait pleins d'hommes plus ou moins habillés qui dansaient subjectivement avec des femmes :

 **-Des strip-teaseurs** , me murmura Tony.

J'ai hoché la tête sans me détourner de l'écran. C'était très excitant de voir des corps aussi musclés se mouvoir ainsi. Je me demande si Steve serait capable de faire la même chose ? D'ailleurs il a plaqué sa main sur mes yeux pour me cacher le film :

 **-Hé !,** m'indignais-je en tenant de retirer sa main.

 **-Tony, tu aurai pu choisir un autre film pour elle.**

 **-Hooo. Laisse-là profitez Cap. C'était soit ce film, soit de vrais strip-teaseurs. Tu préfères quoi ?**

 **-Le film** , s'écria-t-il.

 **-Ouais, c'était moins cher** , souligna Natasha.

J'ai tourné la tête vers Tony :

 **-Je suis sûr que Steve peut faire la même chose.**

Tony, Clint et Natasha ont éclaté de rire alors que Steve rougissait comme une tomate. C'est trop cool de voir dans le noir :

 **-Ne dit pas ce genre de choses Scampie. S'il te plaît.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?,** demandais-je tristement. **Tu es musclé, tu es beau et tu es suffisamment souple pour faire ce genre de mouvements. Tu peux faire ça Steve.**

Les autres Avengers se roulaient presque par terre tellement ils riaient alors que Steve semblait vouloir disparaître de cette salle. Je ne comprenais pas du tout se qu'il se passait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ? J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de poser mes mains sur le dossier du siège et de me soulever pour passer par-dessus le dossier et atterrir sur mes pieds :

 **-Hey ! Scamp.**

J'ai poussé la porte de la salle et suis partie. Qu'ils aillent tous voir ailleurs si j'y étais, là ils me gonflent.

En sortant du cinéma, j'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt et ai fixé mes chaussures. Ce n'est pas drôle de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ce qu'on dit est drôle…

J'ai alors senti une main sur mon épaule et une odeur totalement inconnue :

 **-Vous allez bien ?**

Je me suis éloignée avant de lever les yeux vers l'inconnu. Il était plus grand que moi, brun et aux yeux verts :

 **-Oui merci.**

J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches et me suis éloignée :

 **-Vous vous allez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ?**

 **-Non merci, je suis une grande fille.**

 **-Ça, je le vois bien** , chuchota-t-il.

Mais étant, un chat, je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'entendre. J'ai marqué un léger temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre ma route :

 **-Scampie !**

Je me suis retournée vers Steve. Il manquait que lui tiens. La suite est allée très vite. Le visage de Steve a pris les traits de la panique alors que j'entendais des bruits de pneus derrière moi. Je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'il se passait alors que deux types descendaient de la camionnette noire. Ils m'ont agrippé les bras et le temps que je me débatte, j'étais déjà dans le véhicule. J'ai tendu mon bras vers la portière et vers Steve :

 **-Scamp !**

 **-Steve !**

La portière s'est refermée. J'ai planté mes griffes dans la chair à ma portée et ai commencé à m'agiter dans tous les sens :

 **-Mais immobilisiez-là bon sang !**

J'ai donné autant de coups de pieds et des coups de griffes que je le pouvais avant que des bras ne m'immobilise et d'un coup de pied dans la tête ne me fasse perdre connaissance.

J'ai péniblement ouvert les yeux en gémissant de douleur. J'avais mal de partout. J'ai détaillé la pièce. Il faisait froid, sombre et humide. J'ai tenté de bouger mais mes mains et mes jambes étaient entravées. Des cordages...Très bien :

 **-Vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle Scampie. Bien.**

J'ai levé la tête vers la porte en bois. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas l'entendre s'ouvrir ? L'homme qui est entré était assez grand, chauve et plutôt musclé. Il a pris une chaise et s'est assis en face de moi :

 **-Nous surveillons Captain America depuis plusieurs mois. Nous observons le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour déterminer à quel moment il va montrer une faiblesse. Nous commencions à nous dire qu'il n'en avait pas.**

Il a saisi mon menton entre ses doigts :

 **-Et voilà que vous apparaissez.**

J'ai mordu son doigt lorsqu'il l'a passé sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai serré mes dents de toutes mes forces et tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est une gifle :

 **-Vous êtes spéciale Scampie. Vos yeux et votre caractère en sont la preuve.**

Je l'ai fusillé du regard :

 **-Nous allons discuter ma chère. Et vous allez me dire ce que je veux savoir.**

J'ai esquissé un fin sourire :

 **-Tu peux toujours courir.**

Je me suis fait tabasser un nombre incalculable de fois et je dois bien admettre que je ne sentais même plus la douleur. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai répondu à aucune de ses questions.

Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais toute seule dans cette vielle cave. J'ai inspiré à pleins poumons avant de bouger mes poignets de telle façon que mes griffes puissent couper mes liens. J'avais certes mal de partout mais c'était ma chance pour sortir d'ici alors j'allais prendre sur moi et le faire. Je me suis approchée de la porte et l'ai défoncé à grands coups de chaise. Des soldats sont immédiatement venus pour m'arrêter dans le couloir. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'étaient que la gentille et douce Scampie n'était pas là pour les épargner. J'ai utilisé toutes mes compétences de chat et les enseignements de Natasha pour les massacrer aussi sauvagement et douloureusement possible. Je devais sans doute être couverte de sang maintenant mais je m'en foutais. En marchant dans les couloirs, j'ai tué tout ceux qui se présentait sur mon chemin. Puis j'ai entendu des bruits de combat. Il se passait donc quelque chose à l'extérieur. J'ai suivi les bruits. La double porte a été défoncé par un ennemi. Qui l'avait donc projeté dans mon sens ? J'ai levé les yeux vers le grand hangar. La fête se trouvait là apparemment. Je me suis jetée dans la bataille. J'ai arraché la carotide d'un homme. Le goût métallique du sang s'est répandu dans ma bouche alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule pour me relever. Je me suis contorsionnée pour lui mettre un coup de talons dans la tête :

 **-Scampie !**

 **-Ne bouge pas Clint.**

La seconde suivante, un homme en armure rouge et or se trouvait entre lui et moi :

 **-Elle est retournée à l'état sauvage. Nous avons besoin de Steve-là. Cap ? Tu peux nous rejoindre rapidement ? Ta chérie a pété un plomb.**

J'ai vu un mouvement en arrière des 2 hommes. J'ai utilisé les épaules de l'homme de fer comme tremplin pour me jeter sur l'ennemi encore en vie qui se traînait sur le sol pour fuir. J'ai lacéré sa gorge, maculant le sol et mes mains de sang. Une paire de bras musclé m'a enserré et soulevé du sol :

 **-C'est fini Scampie. C'est fini. Reviens parmi nous. Reviens.**

J'ai lutté un moment pour me libérer avant de pousser un cri aussi puissant et strident que possible. Puis mon cri s'est transformé en sanglots alors que je commençais à pleurer. J'avais mal, j'en avais assez. Une main a caressé mes cheveux :

 **-Shhht. Je sus là. Tu ne risques plus rien.**

Steve….Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même avant d'être blottie contre quelque chose de chaud et soulevée du sol. J'étais trop fatiguée pour lutter… une caresse sur mon épaule de la main qui me soutenait m'a fait comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose mais quoi ? :

 **-Il faut la ramener avant qu'on ne puisse plus la récupérer.**

J'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment-là. La fatigue avait fini par gagner cette bataille.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Nouveaux horizons

_Enfin ! Il est là !_

 _Merci Idaeldrid pour l'image de couverture._

 _Bizoux à la pastèque. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous pour Captain ?** _

_Je n'ai pas répondu et ai été giflé :_

 _ **-Quel est le point faible de Rogers ?** _

_Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai simplement grogné contre mon ennemi. A partir de là, les coups ont commencé à pleuvoir :_

 _ **-Tu peux garder le silence, mais nous finirons par tuer Steve. Pour Hydra. Et comme tu ne coopères pas, nous ne tarderons pas à te tuer en premier.** _

_La lame du couteau s'est profondément enfoncée dans mon ventre et j'ai hurlé de douleur._

J'ai hurlé à pleine poumons tout en me redressant d'un coup. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans s'arrêter alors que je luttais contre les bras qui tentaient de me maintenir contre une surface chaude :

 **-Shhht. Scampie ! C'est moi. C'est Steve. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.**

J'ai cessé de griffer ses bras pour pleurer contre son T-shirt. Il s'est mis à caresser mes cheveux :

 **-Shhht.**

* * *

Je fixais mes mains, posées sur les draps blancs du lit sur lequel j'étais assise. Elles avaient encore des marques rouges et violettes. Tout comme mes bras, mon visage et l'intégrité de mon corps. Chaque fois que je regardais ces marques, je me souvenais précisément de comment je les avais eu. Une larme roula sur ma joue sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Quelque chose de chaud s'est posé sur ma joue pour effacer l'eau salée mais j'ai donné un violent coup pour l'éloigner. J'ai tourné un regard furieux vers la personne qui venait de me toucher mais ai arrêté en reconnaissant Steve :

 **-Ce n'est que moi Scampie.**

Ma main est mollement retombée sur le lit et j'ai recommencé à fixer les draps :

 **-Chipie ?**

J'ai à peine tourné la tête vers lui :

 **-Comment tu te sens ?**

J'ai haussé les épaules, je n'avais pas vraiment de mots pour définir mon état et répondre à sa question :

 **-Tu crois que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

J'ai replié mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Steve a caressé mon bras :

 **-Ce n'est pas grave.**

Non, je n'avais définitivement pas envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces 2 jours. Une cuillère de nourriture est apparue devant ma bouche :

 **-Ouvre miss.**

J'ai obéit et Steve m'a nourrit :

 **-Tu as besoin de manger pour te rétablir vite.**

Je me suis donc forcée à manger. Ce n'était pas bon mais si Steve disait que je devais manger, j'allais manger. J'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller et me suis endormie. La présence de Steve m'apportait un peu de sécurité. Moins qu'avant mais un peu quand même. La porte de la chambre s'est ouverte :

 **-Comment va-t-elle ?**

Je connaissais cette voix, c'était Bruce :

 **-Scampie ?**

J'ai levé les yeux vers le brun qui était entré dans la pièce. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi tout le monde. Ils se sont tous approchés :

 **-Hey chaton. Tu te souviens de nous ?**

Tony...Clint...Je me souviens que je les avais attaqué. J'avais attaqué mes amis… Des larmes ont recommencé à couler sur mes joues :

 **-Pourquoi pleures-tu chaton ?**

Le brun a posé une main sur mes cheveux et je me suis empressée de la retirer en pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'ai regardé mes amis. Ils affichaient tous une profonde inquiétude et cela m'a encore plus fait pleurer. Steve a gentiment caressé mes cheveux. J'ai essuyé mes larmes avec mes mains mais elles revenaient toujours mouiller mes joues :

 **-D-Déso-Désolée.**

La main de Cap s'est arrêtée sur mes cheveux :

 **-Pourquoi es-tu désolée Chipie ?**

J'avais du mal à parler à cause de mes sanglots. J'ai levé des yeux embués de larmes vers Tony et Clint :

 **-Je...Vous ai...Attaqué…**

J'aurais bien voulu continuer ma phrase mais je n'ai pas pu. Des bras m'ont entouré alors que le matelas s'affaissait. J'ai cessé tout mouvements et ai ouvert en grand les yeux. Tony et Clint venaient de me prendre dans leurs bras. Respire Scampie, ce sont tes amis, me suis-je dit :

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas toi-même à ce moment-là.**

 **-Tu avais été torturé et poussé à bout.**

J'ai pleuré encore un peu alors que tout mes amis se joignaient à l'étreinte :

 **-Il ne t'arrivera plus rien** , chuchota Natasha.

J'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Steve et il me caressait le bras :

 **-Ces types étaient une branche d'Hydra. Jarvis cherche tout ce qu'il peut sur eux, même si nous avons fait le nécessaire lors de notre assaut sur la base. Les quelques survivants ont été embarqué par le SHIELD.**

 **-Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils voulaient mais ça ne va pas tarder,** compléta la rousse.

J'ai dégluti :

 **-Ils voulaient des informations sur Steve. Ils savaient que je vivais chez lui donc…**

 **-Ils t'ont enlevé en pensant que tu pourrais les aider à le tuer.**

L'étreinte de Steve s'est encore un peu plus resserrée :

 **-Mais je n'ai rien dit !,** me suis-je écriée.

 **-Shht. Nous le savons. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

A la surprise générale, Steve a embrassé mes cheveux.

* * *

Steve m'aidait à marcher puisque mes jambes étaient encore faibles. Tout comme le reste de mon corps :

 **-Tu te débrouilles très bien Scamp.**

Je n'ai pas cessé de fixer mes pieds pour savoir où je les mettais. C'est ainsi que nous avons gagné la salle dans laquelle le blond voulait absolument me traîner :

 **-Ferme les yeux** , me dit-il en arrivant devant la porte.

J'ai obéit malgré une certaine crainte. Même si c'était Steve, je redoutais tout de même ce qui allait m'arriver. J'ai entendu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et une délicate odeur de poisson a atteint mon museau...Du carlais ! :

 **-Tu peux ouvrir.**

Mes amis étaient tous là, sous une immense pancarte « Rétablis-toi vite Scampie ». Il y avait une grande table et de la nourriture en masse :

 **-Il était temps de te faire manger de la vraie nourriture et pas celle de l'hôpital** , a fièrement déclaré Tony.

Ils ont tous été aux petits soins pour moi. Et le goût du carlais m'avait tellement manqué. Puis une question a traversé mon esprit. J'ai avalé ma bouchée de poisson avant de demander :

 **-Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?**

Tous se sont tournés vers Steve et Tony :

 **-Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais la première semaine où tu as élue domicile chez moi, je t'ai emmené au vétérinaire…**

Oh oui, je n'allais pas oublier ce type qui m'avait regardé sous toutes les coutures et tripoté de partout...Il m'avait fait mal aussi :

 **-Il t'a mis une puce.**

 **-Jarvis n'a eu aucun mal à l'activer pour te pister. Voilà comment nous avons fait pour te retrouver.**

J'ai passé une main sur ma nuque, c'était donc ce petit truc qui me grattait de temps en temps qui leur avait permis de me retrouver ? :

 **-Merci** , chuchotais-je.

Clint est venu ébouriffé mes cheveux :

 **-Tu es une des nôtres, tu aurais fait pareil pour nous.**

Je leur ai fait un immense sourire empli de gratitude. Mes amis étaient vraiment géniaux. Steve a sorti un petit coffret de sa poche et me l'a tendu. J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-Ouvre Chipie.**

J'ai pris la petite boîte entre mes doigts et ai ouvert la boîte. Il y avait une clé dedans. Nouveau penchement de tête :

 **-J'ai déjà une clé de l'appartement…**

 **-Pas celui-ci.**

Hein ? :

 **-Notre appartement n'étant plus sûr, j'en ai trouvé un nouveau. Il est plus grand, dans une résidence plus sécurisée et dans un quartier plus calme.**

Euh… :

 **-Je pourrai aussi t'emmener au basket de temps en temps si tu veux.**

J'ai de nouveau regardé la clé. Que pouvais-je dire ? :

 **-Je maintiens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la changer d'environnement maintenant Steve. C'est trop tôt** , déclara Bruce.

Devant mon silence, Steve a posé ses mains sur les miennes qui tenaient la clé :

 **-Si tu ne veux pas déménager tout de suite, je peux négocier pour repousser la date…**

 **-Non. Ça va...Je...Je crois que ça me ferai du bien de changer d'endroit.**

J'ai regardé Cap et lui ai souri :

 **-C'est gentil Steve. Merci.**

Il a légèrement rougi avant de poser sa main sur ma tête. Je me sentais en sécurité au SHIELD et je redoutais le moment où j'allais devoir partir. Même si j'avais bien envie de voir notre nouveau chez nous.

Alors que les garçons regardaient un film, Natasha et moi sommes allées nous promener dans le jardin. J'ai du regarder Steve avec de grands yeux pour qu'il accepte de me laisser seule avec la rousse :

 **-Il est temps de te le dire. Vos affaires ont déjà été transféré au nouvel appartement. J'ai moi-même rangé tes vêtements dans ton armoire. Parce que oui, tu as ta propre chambre désormais.**

 **-Pourquoi faire ? Je ne dors qu'avec Steve.**

 **-Je sais. Mais nous nous sommes dis qu'il te fallait tout de même un coin pour toi.**

 **-« Nous » ?**

 **-Nous avons tous aidé pour la recherche de l'appartement. Et Tony a fait un peu pression sur les agences pour avoir celui qui plaisait le plus à Steve.**

 **-Ho…**

 **-Dis-moi franchement, tu te sens prête à changer d'environnement après...Ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai peur à l'idée de sortir d'ici, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Sinon je ne pourrai pas...être tranquille.**

 **-Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'y aider ?**

J'ai vite réfléchis :

 **-Ils ont réussi à tirer quelque chose des types qu'ils ont attrapé ?**

 **-Oui et le SHIELD a déjà pris les choses en mains.**

 **-Je peux…**

Non. Je ne peux pas. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas me retrouver face à ceux qui m'ont fait si mal… :

 **-Que veux-tu Scampie ?**

 **-Voir les types qui m'ont fait du mal.**

Rien que dire ça, ça me faisait mal. Mais je voulais le faire. Je voulais voir leurs visages :

 **-Tu es sûre de toi ?**

J'ai hoché la tête :

 **-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais tu dois d'abord te rétablir. D'accord ?**

 **-D'accord.**

* * *

Les lourdes portes en métal ont coulissées pour nous laisser l'accès au couloir sombre menant aux cellules et à la zone d'interrogatoire du SHIELD. J'ai dégluti avant de suivre Natasha :

 **-Si tu as changé d'avis, nous pouvons repartir…**

 **-Non. Je dois le faire.**

J'ai pris sur moi et ai continué d'avancer. Nous sommes entrées dans une grande pièce avec de nombreux écrans de TV. Ils diffusaient des images de pièces qui se trouvaient ailleurs dans le bâtiment. J'ai vite repéré les écrans des cellules. J'ai observé les visages des prisonniers. J'en ai reconnu 4. Chaque secondes que j'ai passé à les regarder m'a permis de me rappeler précisément qui m'avait fait quelles blessures. Mon regard s'est finalement posé sur un grand, chauve et musclé. Ma main s'est immédiatement portée à mon ventre. C'est lui qui m'avait le plus de mal. Natasha a posé sa main sur mon épaule :

 **-C'est lui que je veux voir.**

 **-Scamp…**

 **-S'il te plaît.**

Je l'ai entendu poussé un petit soupir :

 **-Claus Bauer en salle d'interrogatoire n°1 s'il vous plaît.**

 **-A vos ordres.**

J'ai inspiré à pleins poumons avant de pousser la porte et d'entrée dans la pièce. Le chauve a levé les yeux vers moi et a souri :

 **-Quel plaisir de vous revoir Scampie.**

J'ai pris sur moi pour contrôler le tremblement de mes mains. Je me suis assise en face de lui :

 **-Je suis ravi de constater que vous avez survécu à tout ceci. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal.**

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de porter ma main à son visage. J'ai effleuré du bout des doigts sa joue avant de planter mes griffes dedans. Il a grimacé en gémissant de douleur avant d'émettre un petit rire :

 **-Vous sentez-vous mieux ?**

J'ai tiré la chair de son visage vers moi et l'ai senti se fendre sous mes doigts. Il serrait les dents sous la douleur. J'ai rétracté mes griffes et ai observé les lacérations que je venais de faire. Le sang coulait abondement sur sa peau. Je me suis levée et ai tiré sa chaise pour l'éloigner de la table. Je me suis appliquée à lui infliger les mêmes blessures que lui m'avait infligées. Ses gémissements de douleur me faisaient du bien. A son tour d'avoir mal. Et pour finir, j'ai enfoncée mes griffes dans son ventre, comme il l'avait fait pour moi avec son couteau. Mes griffes étaient désormais pleines de sang mais l'important, c'était que je me sentais mieux :

 **-Merci** , déclarais-je avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Natasha m'a regardé sans un mot et m'a tendu une serviette. Je l'ai remercié d'un hochement de tête et ai nettoyé mes griffes. C'est un mot que nous avons regagné ma chambre d'hôpital. Plus que quelques jours normalement...J'étais un peu inquiète a l'idée de sortir d'ici...

* * *

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**

J'ai sursauté lorsque Steve est entré en criant dans ma chambre. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre et totalement paniquée :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Scampie ?**

Le blond a tiré une chaise et s'est installé près du lit :

 **-Pourquoi es-tu allée lacérer Claus Bauer ?**

 **-Parce qu'il a fait la même chose pour moi…**

Cap a passé sa main sur son visage :

 **-J'aurai dû le tuer…**

 **-Non Scampie. Les humains ne font pas ça.**

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

 **-Et ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu appelles ça comment ?**

 **-Tout les humains ne sont pas bons Scamp. Mais ceux qui le sont ne font pas ce genre de chose.**

Il a soupiré :

 **-Est-ce que...Tu te sens mieux ?**

 **-Oui.**

Steve a hésité un moment avant de poser sa main sur ma tête :

 **-Ne le refait pas. S'il te plaît.**

 **-D'accord.**

Natasha a poussé la porte et s'est arrêtée quelques secondes en nous regardant :

 **-Dans 3 jours, nous allons nous faire coucouner ma chère. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pourrons nous détendre en toute sécurité.**

* * *

J'ai dégluti avant de suivre le mouvement de mes amis qui entraient dans le bâtiment. Les odeurs d'huiles essentielles ont totalement saturées mon museau à peine ai-je passé la porte :

 **-Mesdemoiselles** , nous salua la femme à l'accueil. **Comme vous l'avez demandé, l'institut vous est entièrement dédiée. Il n'y a personne en dehors de vous et de nos employées.**

Natasha, Wanda et moi nous sommes rendues dans une cabine et nous sommes mises en maillots de bain. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise. J'avais encore des marques qui n'avaient pas encore disparues...Nat a posé sa main sur mon épaule :

 **-Hey Scamp. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne se voit presque pas.**

Je me suis enroulée dans un peignoir dès que j'ai pu :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?**

 **-Ces dames vont nous gommer, nous enrouler dans des algues puis nous masser. Tu vas ressortir d'ici aussi détendue que possible.**

La rousse a ouvert la porte et la brune m'a poussé en avant pour que j'avance. La salle était grande, les murs étaient beiges et...il y avait une petite fontaine au centre de la pièce. Il y avait exactement 3 « tables de massage », un pour chacun d'entre nous Natasha, Wanda et moi :

 **-Installez-vous je vous pris.**

Natasha m'a indiqué une table et je me suis timidement assise dessus :

 **-Vous pouvez retirer vos peignoirs et vous allongez**.

Elles l'ont fait sans problème et se sont laissées aller sur la table de massage. J'ai croisé mes mains sous mon menton et ai regardé le sol. C'est une jeune femme blonde qui a posé ses mains sur moi. Je me suis tendue comme un arc, je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche. Mais j'ai failli la griffer au moment où le gommage a commencé. Ça faisait mal. Pour éviter de perdre un bras, elle a cessé son gommage. J'ai donc attendu les autres, pour « l'enveloppement ». Je n'ai pas très bien compris à quoi ça servait de s'enrouler dans des algues mais Wanda maintenait fermement que c'était le top pour la peau alors…. Je me suis laissée envelopper dans ces trucs gluants et froids...Et puants par ailleurs. Le massage qui a suivi ses 20 minutes, a juste été super. Ma peau était douce et délicatement parfumée à l'orange :

 **-Tony a organisé une petite fête pour ta sortie de l'hôpital.**

J'ai paresseusement ouvert un œil pour regarder Natasha :

 **-Il y aura du carlais ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement puisqu'il sait que tu adore ça.**

 **-Je serai là alors.**

Et j'ai refermé les yeux. Les masseuses étaient parties, mais nous avions le droit de rester nous détendre aussi longtemps que possible. Je comptais bien en profiter :

 **-On t'aidera à te préparer.**

 **-Me préparer ?**

 **-Mettre une robe Scamp.**

Une robe ? C'est quoi ?

* * *

J'ai somnolé pendant toute la durée du trajet de retour. J'étais trop détendue :

 **-Tu avais raison Natasha. Ça fait du bien…**

Elle a caressé mes cheveux alors que je me collais à elle pour ronronner. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien depuis mon enlèvement.

Nous nous sommes enfermées toutes les trois dans la grande chambre que Natasha avait à la tour Stark pour nous préparer :

 **-Allez, on se fait belle les filles** , s'écria Wanda.

Je me suis assise sur le lit et les ai observées choisir parmi différentes tenues. Puis Natasha s'est brusquement tournée vers moi :

 **-Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.**

J'ai frissonné de peur en voyant son expression. Steve...Au secours. Elle m'a présenté une robe longue bleue claire. J'ai tenté de la griffer plusieurs fois alors qu'elle resserrait les liens du corset :

 **-Ça fait mal !**

 **-Il faut souffrir pour être belle.**

J'ai cessé tout mouvement et ai penché la tête sur le côté :

 **-Hein ?**

 **-C'est une expression. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.**

Wanda a pris une « brosse » et a commencé à coiffer mes cheveux courts. Pas qu'il y ai grand chose à faire mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir alors…. :

 **-Voilà, tu es a croquer.**

 **-Si Steve ne craque pas avec ça. Je lui botte le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir** , ronchonna Wanda.

Nouveau penchement de tête :

 **-Tu comprendras plus tard.**

Pourquoi avais-je un mauvais pressentiment ? De petits coups contre la porte ont résonné :

 **-Entrez.**

A ma grande surprise, c'est Pepper et une autre femme qui sont entrées :

 **-Nous sommes en retard, pardon.**

La brune inconnue m'a tendue la main :

 **-Bonjour** , je suis Janes.

J'ai serré sa main après un peu d'hésitation :

 **-Scampie.**

Elle m'a fait un grand sourire :

 **-Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

Janes m'a observé de pieds à la tête :

 **-Tu es très mignonne.**

J'ai baissé les yeux sur ma tenue :

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Oh oui. J'en connais un qui va être en être choqué.**

 **-Steve ?**

 **-Hum hum.**

J'ai de nouveau regardé ma robe :

 **-Je devrais peut-être changé de tenue alors….**

Les 4 femmes m'ont regardés avec de grands yeux :

 **-Vous avez dit qu'il allait craquer et être choquer...Je veux pas…**

Elles ont pris un air de pur tendresse :

 **-Tu es adorable Scamp** , souffla Natasha en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'ai clairement raté quelque chose. Mais je me suis contentée de lui rendre son étreinte. Wanda a croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine :

 **-Mais vous avez réellement besoin d'aide.**

Mais de quoi elle parlait ? :

 **-Mais il te manque une chose ma chère.**

Et Nat m'a tendu une paire d'escarpins noir :

 **-Je refuse de m'être ça.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas marcher pieds nus ou en baskets avec cette robe.**

J'ai grimacé avant d'enfiler les escarpins. Tenir en équilibre a été sacrément difficile et m'a demandé un certain temps. Descendre les marches a été dur aussi. Heureusement que Natasha me tenait la main pour m'aider à ne pas tomber. Wanda sautillait en bas des marches près de Vision :

 **-Elle est adorable notre petite Scampie.**

J'ai été des plus soulagée d'enfin arriver en bas des escaliers. J'ai rougi en constatant que tout le monde me regardait avec surprise :

 **-Tu es vraiment magnifique chaton.**

 **-Merci Tony.**

J'ai levé les yeux vers Steve. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux et ses joues rouges. Mais il était beau dans sa chemise bleue et son pantalon noir moulant. Au vu de la tête de Tony, c'était son idée de l'habiller comme ça :

 **-La Terre à Steve…**

Clint a passé sa main devant ses yeux. La réaction a été immédiate, le blond a légèrement secoué la tête, a fermé la bouche et s'est raclé la gorge :

 **-Tu es...Magnifique.**

C'est moi qui est rougit cette fois. Thor a poussé Steve vers moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre alors que nos amis partaient vers le salon :

 **-Je…Euh…**

Il a fini par me tendre la main :

 **-C'est un peu...Je veux dire...Ton...Corset…**

J'ai regardé mon corps. Il est vrai que toute ce qui était au-dessus de ma poitrine était découvert mais bon… :

 **-Tu veux que je me change ?**

 **-NON !,** s'écria-t-il avant de rougir. **Je veux dire...Tu es très bien comme ça...Pour une fête entre nous.**

J'ai glissé mes doigts contre sa paume et il m'a conduit près des autres. Heureusement qu'il me servait d'appui parce que j'avais vraiment du mal avec mes chaussures. Un immense sourire est apparu sur mon visage lorsque j'ai vu Sam :

 **-Scampie !,** s'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas le repousser tout de suite. Il m'a détaillé des pieds à la tête :

 **-Tu es vraiment belle.**

Il m'a fait tourné sur moi-même :

 **-Tu es vraiment chanceux Steve d'avoir une partenaire comme elle.**

Captain a souri avant de reprendre ma main :

 **-Oui.**

Je n'ai jamais mangé autant de carlais de toute ma vie. Puis Natasha m'a traîné sur le balcon après avoir abandonné Bruce. L'air frais nocturne m'a fait le plus grand bien et j'ai inspiré à pleins poumons :

 **-Scampie ?**

J'ai tourné la tête vers elle. Son visage portait une expression des plus sérieuses et ça m'a rendue nerveuse :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Steve ?**

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, que voulait-elle dire ? :

 **-Je ne comprends pas ta question.**

 **-Que ressens-tu quand tu es avec Steve ?**

J'ai regardé le ciel tout en réfléchissant :

 **-Hum...La plupart du temps j'ai envie de me rouler en boule contre lui.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je me sens en sécurité la plupart du temps. Et il sent bon, et il est chaud.**

Natasha m'a obligé à la regarder :

 **-On va faire un test d'accord ?**

La rousse m'a ramené à l'intérieur et a foncé vers Tony. La musique m'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'il se disait mais je n'ai pas aimé. Puis le brun est parti faire un truc. Je me suis repliée vers Steve...Au cas où….Attendez ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? J'ai inspiré à pleins poumons et ai gémi de plaisir. J'adorais cette odeur ! Malgré le fait qu'elle me faisait ressentir la même chose que lorsque j'étais un chat...en chaleur. Le blond a immédiatement tourné son attention vers moi puisque je venais de planter mes ongles dans son bras :

 **-Scampie ? Tout va bien ?**

Et là, Steve a commis sa première erreur, il a posé sa main sur ma joue pour m'obliger à le regardé. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'a électrisé. Il n'aurait pas dû me toucher parce que je suis passée en mode chasseuse. J'ai légèrement plissé les yeux pour mieux observer ma proie. Le blond a eu un mouvement de recul :

 **-Euh...Scampie ?**

La deuxième erreur de Steve a été de bouger son pouce contre ma joue. Son odeur m'a frappé en plein museau et mon corps a réagit tout seul. Je lui ai bondi dessus. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille avant de me frotter contre lui tout en nichant mon nez dans son cou. Il était chaud, doux et dieu qu'il sentait bon :

 **-Scampie ?**

Il m'a passé ses bras sous mes cuisses pour me maintenait en place alors que Sam ouvrait de grands yeux :

 **-Il se passe quoi là ?**

 **-Aucune idée. TONY** **!,** hurla Steve.

 **-Oui Cap ?,** répondit-il innocemment.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Scamp ?**

J'ai enfoui et frotté mon nez sur la nuque de Steve avant de le lécher. Sa peau avait un goût sur masculin...J'en ai frissonné de plaisir. Le sourire du milliardaire s'est agrandi :

 **-J'ai libéré de l'herbe à chat dans l'air ambiant.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Et, ça contient de la népétalactone. Ça active les phéromones sexuelles des chats.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que vous vous tournez autour comme deux abrutis. On a décidé de vous donner un petit coup de main.**

 **-Quoi ? Comment ?**

 **-Et bien, pour combler son besoin de sexe, elle t'a choisi toi. Alors qu'il y a d'autres mecs dans la pièce, je ne vais donc pas te faire un dessin sur ce qu'elle attend de toi.**

 **-Mais euh…**

J'ai mordu Steve. Qu'il arrête de parler deux minutes. Tony nous a poussé vers les escaliers :

 **-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit** , cria Clint.

J'ai fini par extraire ma tête du cou de Captain. Ce dernier était tout rouge et me regardait avec hésitation. J'ai doucement posé ma bouche sur la sienne comme Natasha l'avait fait plutôt avec Bruce. J'avais lu quelque part que c'était un signe d'amour. Quoi qu'il me faudra quelques explications là-dessus.


	12. Chapitre 11 : ENFIN !

_Merci pour vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Je détestais Tony autant que je l'adorais à l'heure actuelle. Je crevais de chaud mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me coller à Steve. Mes pieds étaient au sol mais je n'avais qu'une envie : repasser mes jambes autour de sa taille. Pour ne rien arranger, Steve restait tétanisé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais aides-moi bon sang ! :

 **-Je...Euh…**

J'ai niché ma tête dans son cou et ai léché la peau à ma portée. J'ai griffé son dos pour me coller encore plus à moi :

 **-Scamp...,** me supplia-t-il.

Je ne me contrôlais absolument pas. J'avais un besoin viscéral de me frotter à lui. J'avais besoin qu'il m'aide à stopper cette brûlure qui parcourait mon corps entier :

 **-Respire profondément Scampie.**

 **-Si je fais ça, je peux t'assurer que ça ne va pas améliorer la situation.**

Je l'ai entendu déglutir :

 **-D'accord. Euh...Tu veux que je parte ?**

Je me suis agrippée à lui pour l'empêcher de partir :

 **-N'y penses même pas. Aides-moi plutôt.**

Steve et moi avons échangé un regard. Il était inquiet et stressé :

 **-Est-ce que tu es…**

J'ai posé ma bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Il était pénible à trop parler. Alors que j'accélérais encore mes frottements frénétiques contre son corps, je l'ai senti abandonné toutes résistances. Il m'a assise sur le lit avant de descendre ses mains le long de mes jambes. Les talons hauts n'ont pas tenus longtemps. La robe non plus pour être franche. Par contre, il a eu un peu plus de mal avec le corset et...Comment dire ? Je ne faisais rien pour l'aide non plus...Enfin, je ne crois pas pas que l'embrasser non-stop tout en me collant à lui était d'une grande aide. Au final, il a utilisé sa force pour carrément déchiré le vêtement. J'aurai sans doute apprécié le fait de pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement si je le pouvais ! Parce que j'étais tellement excitée que je ne pouvais pas respirer normalement. Les mains de Steve étaient chaudes et douces et me faisaient frissonner à chaque fois. Je ne pensais pas que le corps humain était aussi réactif et capable de ressentir autant de choses...De bonnes choses. J'avais déjà testé sa réactivité dans la torture...Chacun des gestes de Steve étaient exceptionnellement agréables et intenses. J'en ai presque manqué d'air à certains moments.

J'ai péniblement ouvert les yeux. J'avais mal de partout et était profondément épuisée. Combien de fois on l'a fait hier ? Aucune idée. J'ai senti un poids sur mes hanches et en glissant un regard, j'ai vu le bras de Steve. J'ai timidement tourné la tête vers la gauche. Il était endormi….Et adorable avec son air endormi et ses cheveux en bataille. Je me suis contorsionnée dans son étreinte pour lui faire face. J'ai niché mon nez dans la petite montagne de tissu que formait le draps pour mieux observer Steve. Il était totalement chou. J'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler d'un étrange sentiment. Je ne savais pas ce dont il s'agissait mais c'était agréable. Je l'ai observé dormir un long moment avant de retirer son bras pour m'asseoir. J'ai étiré mon dos en grognant légèrement et me suis figée nette lorsque j'ai senti Steve bouger. J'ai timidement tourné la tête vers lui :

 **-Salut** , dit-il avec une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

 **-Salut.**

Il a rougi et détourné le regard quand il a remarqué que les draps ne me couvraient plus le haut du corps. Je me suis roulée en boule contre lui en ronronnant :

 **-Tu..N'as pas trop mal ?**

 **-Non.**

Ses doigts ont commencé à dessiner des motifs imaginaires sur mon épaule :

 **-Scampie ?**

 **-Hum ?**

J'ai relevé la tête vers lui :

 **-Tu...As faim ?**

J'ai bien vu que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne rougit pas quand il me parle de nourriture d'habitude :

 **-Oui.**

Nous nous sommes habillés silencieusement, enfin j'ai passé des vêtements que j'ai trouvé dans son armoire puisque les miens étaient foutus, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne sauf Jarvis qui nous a salué :

 **-Bonjour monsieur Roger, mademoiselle Scampie. Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

 **-Oui merci Jarvis. Où sont les autres ?**

 **-Seul le docteur Banner est debout, il travaille déjà dans son laboratoire.**

Steve était bizarre. Il n'a pas décroché un mot alors qu'il faisait à manger et il ne me regardait pas. Okais...Il y avait clairement un problème. J'ai profité du fait qu'il ne me porte aucune attention pour filer voir Bruce :

 **-Ho bonjour Scampie. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

 **-Pas très bien.**

Le brun a tout lâché pour venir près de moi. Nous nous sommes assis sur un des canapés présents dans le petit hall avant le laboratoire en lui-même :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Steve ?**

 **-Il ne m'a quasiment pas adressé un mot depuis qu'on est réveillé…**

 **-Ho.**

 **-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

 **-J'en doute.**

 **-Alors pourquoi ?**

 **-Je pense savoir. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Bruce est descendu à la cuisine avec moi et il a déjeuné avec nous. Les autres nous ont rejoins peu de temps après. Bien évidemment Tony n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat :

 **-Alooooors ?**

Steve est devenu plus rouge que jamais et est parti :

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

Bruce a soupiré :

 **-Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé ce que tu as fait hier. Je pense qu'il voulait être avec Scampie sans qu'elle soit sous substances aphrodisiaques.**

Clint a écrasé son visage contre sa paume :

 **-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui.**

Natasha a posé ses deux mains sur la table :

 **-Scampie !**

J'ai sursauté alors que tout le monde se tournait vers moi :

 **-Quoi ?,** paniquais-je. **C'est ma faute ?**

 **-Non, non. Mais ça va être à toi de jouer.**

Elle avait raison. C'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais c'était à moi d'agir. Je suis partie dans la direction qu'avait pris Steve en ignorant les appels de mes amis. Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de musculation de la tour Stark. Alors qu'il faisait des pompes, je me suis assise sur son dos. Il a sursauté :

 **-On pourra recommencer ?**

Steve s'est littéralement écroulé au sol :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **-Je suis sûre que tu as très bien entendu.**

Je me suis assise par terre et nous nous sommes regardés :

 **-Tu peux me répéter ça ? Doucement ?**

 **-Tu es mon mâle Steve. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer. Tu es coincé avec moi.**

Le blond a ouvert en grand les yeux. J'ai grimacé avant de croisé mes bras sous ma poitrine :

 **-Tu devrais être content. Très peu de chats choisissent un partenaire unique. Quasiment aucun en fait. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, on en reparle pas et on le refait pas.**

J'ai posé mes mains sur le sol et ai commencé à me relever. Une main s'est abattue sur mon poignet et m'a tiré en arrière. Je suis retombée sur les fesses et ai regardé Steve en grimaçant. Il y avait une lueur beaucoup trop heureuse dans ses yeux à cet instant :

 **-Tu vas rester alors ? Tu n'as pas...De regrets ?**

J'ai froncé les sourcils :

 **-Je ne crois pas qu'un humain avec des regrets dirait ce que je viens de dire. Et si je voulais partir, ça serait fait depuis longtemps. Maintenant si tu n'as pas d'objection, j'aimerai rentrer à la maison. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu moi.**

A ma grande surprise, Steve m'a limite bondi dessus pour attraper mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il s'est brusquement relevé, m'a chargé sur ses épaules et a traversé la tour en courant :

 **-Euh...Scamp ? Steve ?**

J'ai regardé les autres et ai levé les mains en signe d'incompréhension. Je ne savais pas non plus ce que le blond voulait faire. J'ai vite compris quand il m'a assise sur sa moto. Captain m'a fourré un casque dans les mains :

 **-On y va.**

Okais...On peut sortir dehors sans avoir changé de vêtements depuis la veille ? Natasha et Tony m'avaient pourtant assurés que non.

La route a été un peu plus longue que d'habitude et les quartiers que je découvrais étaient différents de ceux dont j'avais eu l'habitude jusque là. Ils étaient plus fournis en verdure et les immeubles plus bas...Et plus espacés entre eux. J'avais un terrain de jeu beaucoup plus intéressant maintenant. Enfin...Si l'appartement était dans le coin. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Steve a arrêté la moto devant un petit immeuble de 6 étages. Le dit immeuble était entouré d'une grande pelouse, elle-même entourée de grilles. Le blond a tapé un code sur un boîtier et le portail devant nous s'est ouvert :

 **-Tu vois, un peu de sécurité. Tu ne peux pas rentrer si tu n'as pas le code. Ça marche aussi pour le petit portail à droite.**

Effectivement :

 **-C'est quoi le code ?**

 **-Je te le donnerai à l'intérieur d'accord ?**

 **-Hum.**

J'étais déjà passé à autre chose. J'adorais déjà cette douce odeur d'herbe et de sapins. J'ai entendu des oiseaux et me suis redressée pour les localiser et les chasser :

 **-N'y pense même pas Scampie. Laisse ces oiseaux tranquille.**

J'ai grimacé. Pas drôle. Steve s'est garé sur le petit parking à droite de l'immeuble et a passé un badge devant un capteur :

 **-Tu es aura un aussi.**

Le blond a dû me prendre la main pour me faire avancer. Le hall était assez grand avec pleins de boîtes aux lettres sur le mur de droite. Nous avons pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Il n'y avait que 4 portes à cet étage. Appartement 15. Captain America a utilisé sa nouvelle clé pour ouvrir la porte. Il m'a laissé entrer dans la pièce en premier. C'était plus grand et plus lumineux que l'ancien appartement. Ça sentait clairement le neuf. En faisait silencieusement le tour, j'ai vu pleins d'endroits où me percher en cas de besoin. J'ai aussi retrouver pleins de chose venant de l'ancien appartement. Et j'ai vu ma chambre. Un doux violet pâle avait été utilisé pour les murs et les draps. J'avais aussi une armoire, juste pour moi. J'y ai retrouvé tout mes vêtements et quelques nouveaux. Puis je suis aller observer la vue depuis le balcon. On en avait pas avant. On avait une très belle vue sur tout le quartier et sur la parc à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Steve me regardait avec un air légèrement inquiet puisque je n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis que j'étais entrée :

 **-Scamp ?**

J'ai cessé de contempler la cuisine pour porter mon attention sur le blond :

 **-Est-ce que...Ça te plaît ?**

J'ai reporté mon attention sur l'extérieur avant de sourire et de lui faire un câlin :

 **-C'est génial. Merci Steve.**

Il a passé ses bras autour de mon dos et a embrassé mes cheveux :

 **-Je suis content que ça te plaise.**

Steve est parti prendre une douche et j'en ai profité pour appeler Natasha :

 **-Où avez-vous filer comme ça ?**

 **-A l'appartement. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu.**

 **-Ho. Et il te plaît ?**

 **-Oui. C'est vraiment plus grand qu'avant et Steve a l'air très content de son histoire de codes pour entrer.**

 **-Oui je m'en doute. Il en voulait vraiment un. Ça le rassure. Et puis Jarvis a piraté les vidéos de surveillance de l'immeuble pour vous avoir à l'œil en cas de besoin.**

 **-Steve est au courant de ça ?**

 **-Non. Mais je pense qu'il s'en doute.**

J'ai souri :

 **-On va être bien ici. Merci de vous être occupé de tout ça avec lui. C'est...Gentil.**

 **-C'est bien normal. On s'aide entre amis.**

Nous n'avons pas tardé de raccrocher et j'ai fini par rejoindre Steve sous la douche.

Je pense que mes prochaines années humaines allaient être épiques entre lui et les autres Avengers.

* * *

 _Ceci est le dernier chapitre normalement._ _(ne me frappez pas)_

 _Je vais vous écrire prochainement une nouvelle fic mais pas sur Marvel._

 _Voilà ^^_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Steve Bonus

_Il semblerait que cette fic vous ai plus._

 _Alors je vais essayer de vous écrire des petits trucs bonus, comme ça pour le fun de temps à autre. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour Scampie ? Elle est toute seule à l'appartement...Est-ce que je l'appelles ? Je l'ai déjà appelé ce matin...Elle va me trouver collant…J'ai tout le temps envie de savoir ce qu'elle fait, avec qui elle est…Je me suis figé net dans le couloir et les agents du SHIELD qui passaient ont dû m'esquiver de justesse. Est-ce que je serai un jaloux possessif ? Non...J'ai demi-tour pour aller voir Natasha. Elle s'entraînait avec Clint :

 **-Les gars ?**

Les 2 espions ont arrêtés de se battre pour se tourner vers moi :

 **-J'ai une question ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Est-ce que je suis trop...collant avec Scampie ?**

Ils ont échangé un regard avant de me regarder :

 **-Pardon ?**

J'ai frotté ma nuque :

 **-Est-ce que je colle trop avec Scampie ? Est-ce que je l'appelles trop souvent ? Est-ce que je passe trop de temps avec elle ? Est-ce que…**

 **-Wowowo. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ? Tu sais très bien que si quelque chose ne convenait pas à Scampie, elle te l'aurai dit.**

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Scampie avait le mérite d'être directe. Bruce avait peut-être raison. Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été en couple, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle :

 **-Et pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas directement ?**

 **-Mais je l'ai déjà appeler ce matin...Elle va me trouver collant. Non ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu veux l'appeler ? Va la voir, elle est avec Bruce depuis 10 minutes.**

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux :

 **-Hein ? Pourquoi elle est avec Bruce ? Et comment elle est arrivée là ?**

 **-Tony est allé la chercher je crois.**

 **-Et il lui veut quoi ?**

 **-En voilà une bonne question.**

Je n'ai jamais traversé le QG aussi vite de toute ma vie pour rejoindre les laboratoires de partageaient les « Bro'Science ». J'ai presque enfoncé la porte pour entrer plus vite dans la pièce. Ils m'ont tous les trois regardés avec surprise :

 **-Bonjour Steve. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes d'un pas si déterminé au labo ?**

 **-Je...Euh...Pourquoi Scamp est là ?**

Bruce a posé un coton dans le creux du coude de la brune :

 **-Garde bien ton bras comme ça pendant 2 minutes. D'accord ?**

 **-Oui.**

Le docteur s'est tourné vers moi :

 **-Je devais juste lui prélever un peu de sang pour faire des analyses. Rien de grave. Rassures-toi.**

 **-Et pourquoi c'est Tony qui est allé la chercher ?**

 **-Parce que tu étais en entraînement très cher, m'a répondu Tony. Et puis, ma voiture va plus vite que ta moto.**

L'ingénieur a fait un clin d'œil à Scampie et elle lui a souri :

 **-C'est une métaphore ?**

Mon ancien chat s'est levé et ai venu se planter devant moi :

 **-C'était trop bien. Il a fait des pointes à 180 kilomètres/heure. C'était génial.**

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon sourire en la voyant si heureuse d'avoir fait un truc illégal...Cette femme finira par me rendre dingue. Mais au moins, je savais qu'elle était ici, en sécurité et avec moi. J'ai enlacé la miss juste pour la blottir contre moi et elle a commencé à ronronner :

 **-Vous avez vraiment besoin d'être toujours connecté l'un avec l'autre ?,** s'exaspéra Tony.

J'ai rougi. Et Scampie a répondu au tac au tac :

 **-La plupart du temps oui.**

Bon, voilà qui réglait la question.

* * *

 _Voilà...Ceci était un pur craquage...J'espère que c'est pas trop débile. ^^_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Joyeux Noël

_Un petit bonus pour vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux noël ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Je me suis étirée en baillant dans le grand lit que je partageais avec Steve. D'ailleurs, il était déjà debout. Je l'entendais bouger dans le salon. Je me suis lentement levée et ai traîné les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, j'ai pris une tasse et l'ai rempli de lait. J'ai ensuite traîné l'ensemble de mon corps dans le salon. Je me suis presque étranglé avec ma gorgée de lait en voyant un grand sapin devant la fenêtre. Steve est sorti de derrière avec pleins d'épines dans les cheveux :

-Bonjour Scamp.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons un sapin dans le salon ?

Il est venu m'embrasser avant de dire :

-C'est bientôt Noël !

L'étincelle de joie qui s'est allumé dans ses yeux m'a légèrement perturbé :

-Oh.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Une sorte de fête avec un type habillé en rouge et blanc avec une barbe.

-C'est le père-noël ça miss.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

-D'accord. Alors, on va faire simple sinon je vais te perdre.

-Dis que je suis stupide aussi !

J'ai croisé mes bras sous ma poitrine alors que Steve prenait un air désolé et me prenait dans ses bras :

-Nooon. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais, souviens-toi la dernière fois, lorsque j'ai voulu t'expliquer le concept de religions.

Un long frisson a parcouru mon dos. Oui, je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il avait tenté de me dire ce jour-là :

-En gros, Noël est une fête importante de fin d'année qui consiste à passer du temps en famille ou avec ses proches. A ce moment-là, on s'offre des cadeaux et on mange un important repas.

Des cadeaux ? Les trucs qu'on achète pour les donner à quelqu'un d'autres ? :

-J'ai rien acheté pour personne…

-Je me suis occupé de ça. Il ne me manque que ton cadeau et celui de Natasha.

Je me suis détachée de Steve, ai filé m'habiller et ai attrapé mon porte-feuille :

-Scampie ?

Et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Je me suis souplement réceptionné sur le gazon :

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser les escaliers ou l'ascenseur ?

J'ai levé la tête vers Steve :

-Non.

-Et tu vas où ?

-Te trouver un cadeau.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller.

Et j'ai réussi à prendre le bus pour aller en ville toute seule sans me perdre.

Faire un cadeau à Steve...Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui offrir ? J'ai déambulé un grand moment dans les rues avant de prendre mon téléphone et d'appeler Natasha :

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessée ?

-Non, non. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un cadeau de Noël pour Steve. Aides-moi s'il te plaît.

-Ho. Je vois. Un cadeau pour notre petit Steve...Tu veux venir à la Tout Stark ?

-Euh.. Oui je crois. Je vais essayer de prendre le bus.

-Le bus ? Non, je vais demander à Tony d'aller te chercher.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide que je connaisse.

-Je suis…

-Il sait où tu es, il a planqué un GPS dans ton téléphone.

J'ai décollé l'appareil de mon oreille et l'ai observé, ce machin permettait aux autres de savoir où j'étais tout le temps ? En plus de ma puce dans ma nuque ? Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée ou pas :

-Sors dehors Scamp. Il va te récupérer d'ici peu.

-D'accord.

J'ai raccroché et suis sortie du bâtiment. Je me suis mise à fixer le ciel. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que Jarvis allait me trouver à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Un éclat rouge a traversé le ciel pour venir se poser lourdement non loin de moi :

-Regardez c'est Iron Man !

Les gens ont commencé à se rassembler autour de Tony en armure :

-Excusez-moi, je suis en mission.

Il les a écartés pour venir se poster devant moi :

-Vous avez besoin d'aide m'a-t-on dit.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, il me faisait quoi là ? Iron Man m'a alors attrapé dans ses bras et a décollé. Je me suis accrochée à lui pour ne pas tomber. Regagnez la tour Stark a été très rapide par la voie des airs. Nous nous sommes posés sur la plate-forme prévue à cet effet et j'ai regardé avec attention les différentes machines qui l'ont dépouillée de son armure :

-On a des problèmes pour trouver un cadeau pour son chéri paraît-il ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

-Et nous comptions sur toi pour nous aider. C'est raté.

Nous nous sommes assis tous les trois sur le canapé :

-J'ai appelé les autres, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Natasha a ébouriffé mes cheveux :

-Nous allons faire un cadeau commun à Steve. Il nous faut les idées de tout le monde pour trouver quelque chose.

-On peut faire ça ?

-Des cadeaux communs ? Oui. Généralement, on peut acheter des trucs plus cher quand on est plusieurs.

Tony nous a apporté de quoi manger un peu en attendant les autres.

Je dormais à moitié sur l'épaule de la rousse lorsqu'une réponse sembla émerger pour le « que pouvons-nous offrir à Steve Rogers pour Noël ? » :

-Des CD de musique des années 50.

-Plutôt de la musique récente alors. Ce n'est pas bien de lui rappeler son passé, répondit Bruce.

Tony et Clint tapotèrent sur leurs écrans tactiles pour trouver ça alors que Natasha recherchait autre chose. Quoi je ne sais pas, j'étais trop occupée à somnoler. Puis elle a crié, ce qui nous tous fait sursauter :

-J'ai trouvé ce que Scampie peut lui offrir.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté en voyant le dit cadeau alors que les autres souriaient niaisement, sauf Bruce :

-Je ne comprends pas…

25 Décembre. Nous étions tous réunis à la tour Stark. Tony n'avait pas lésiné sur la décoration d'ailleurs. C'était magnifique :

-Bon, approchez-vous les amis, nous allons procéder à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Je n'ai pas compris la plupart des trucs qu'ils se sont échangés mais bon. Pour ma part, je me suis planquée dans un coin avec Bruce. Nous avons observés les expressions de chacun face à leurs cadeaux. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé celle de Steve face à la collection de 34 CD de musique que nous lui avions acheté. Natasha m'a offert un joli ensemble gants, écharpes, bonnet en laines bleue. Pour moi qui craignais le froid, c'était le top en cette saison. Ils m'ont presque tous offerts des vêtements, sauf Steve qui m'a offert un collier en argent avec une rose blanche en pendentif. Croisons les doigts pour que le cadeau que j'allais lui offrir lui plaise.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était ridicule. Mais je faisais confiance à Natasha, si elle était certaine que ça ferait plaisir à Steve alors je vais le faire. D'ailleurs, il a toqué à la porte :

-Tout va bien Scampie ?

-Oui. J'arrive.

J'ai dégluti avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il m'a détaillé des pieds à la tête avant de rougir puis de passer en mode prédateur. J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon propres corps, je portais une robe très courte rouge avec de la fourrure blanche autour des épaules et au bas de la robe. Je ne parlerai pas du décolleté extrêmement plongeant :

-Euh...Joyeux Noël ?

Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit les mots justes mais bon, autant dire quelque chose, parce que j'étais assez mal à l'aise face à son regard. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : Scandale

Un petit chapitre bonus rien que pour vous ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Scandale :

A peine ai-je franchit la porte du salon de la tour des Avengers que j'ai dû esquiver un magasin :

-Et combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Scampie ne doit pas être exposée aux médias !

J'ai ramassé le livre et ai été surprise de trouver une photo de Tony et moi en couverture « La nouvelle conquête d'Anthony Stark en page 6 ». J'ai feuilleté le livre pour atteindre la page 6. Et là, une double page sur Tony et moi. Un ramassis de mensonges par ailleurs. Steve et Tony continuaient de se disputer pendant que je poursuivais ma lecture :

-Depuis quand on couche ensemble Tony ?

Les deux garçons se sont tus et ont tourné leur attention vers nous :

-Messieurs, mademoiselle Scampie est dans la pièce, annonça Jarvis de son calme légendaire.

Steve m'a arraché le magasin des mains et l'a jeté loin :

-Hé ! C'était amusant !

-Il n'y a rien de drôle Scampie ! Maintenant tout le monde connait ton visage.

-Et ?

-C'est tout ce qui te viens en tête Steve ?, interrogea Tony.

-A quoi veux-tu que je pense d'autres ? C'est sa sécurité qui est en jeu !

-Et que les gens pensent qu'elle couche avec Tony Stark ne te dérange pas ?

J'ai bien cru que Steve allait l'étrangler :

-On se calme les garçons. Les personnes concernées connaissent parfaitement la vérité donc tout va bien.

J'ai contourné Steve pour aller m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés :

-Elle marque un point Steve.

-Je sais.

Le blond s'est frotté la nuque :

-Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans cette boutique. Tu m'as dit que tu allais lui montrer ta nouvelle armure…

-Oh mais je l'ai fait. Simplement quand j'ai voulu la…Tester, je me suis rendue compte que notre chère chaton avait besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

-Pardon ?

J'ai soupiré avant de traîner Steve jusqu'au labo de Tony :

-Tais-toi et observe.

J'ai retiré mes vêtements pour rester seulement en sous-vêtements. Captain a mis sa main devant ses yeux :

-On n'a dit que tu ne devais pas faire ça hors de l'appartement.

-Sauf si les circonstances l'exigent. C'est toi qui l'as dit.

J'ai enfilé la combinaison que Tony avait confectionnée pour moi :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Steve a enfin retiré sa main de devant ses yeux :

-Woha.

-Elle est dans une matière plus souple et plus élastique que les autres. Pour mieux accompagner mes mouvements surhumains.

Le blond s'est mis à rougir :

-Je…

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou :

-Tu as réellement cru que nous te ferions ça ?

Il a baissé la tête :

-Tu devrais apprendre à faire confiance Steve. Tony et moi sommes tes amis.

-Tu n'es pas juste mon amie Scampie.

J'ai esquissé un maigre sourire :

-Alors tu devrais encore plus me faire confiance.

Steve a posé ses mains sur mes omoplates et m'a attiré contre lui :

-Je suis désolé.

-Emmènes-moi manger une glace et je te pardonne.

Il s'est mis à rire avant de m'emmener en ville après que je me sois changé. Etant assis l'un en face de l'autre, j'ai vu le regard de Steve glissé dans mon décolleté :

-Je ne porte pas mon nouvel ensemble pas la peine de lorgner comme ça.

Steve s'est raclé la gorge et s'est mis à rougir :

-Non. Je ne…

Je me suis étirée au-dessus de la table et l'ai embrassé. Il est tellement adorable quand il était timide.

-TONY !

J'ai presque sauté du lit en entendant le hurlement de Steve. A force qu'ils se hurlent dessus, je ne vais plus jamais accepter de dormir à la tour des Avengers. J'ai clairement entendu les pas de Steve dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de me lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Le salon était déjà plein d'activités :

-Que se passe-t-il ?, marmonnais-je encore endormie.

Natasha m'a attiré sur le canapé et a activé une vidéo sur sa tablette. On m'y voyait embrasser Steve et une phrase apparu en grand sur l'écran « En réalité, c'est la petite-amie de Captain America. Elle était avec Tony Stark pour faire une surprise à son compagnon. Espérons pour eux que tout s'est bien passé. » :

-Avais-tu réellement besoin de faire ça Tony ? Tu ne pouvais pas laisser notre vie privée en paix ?

-Oh ça va. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Pepper a la preuve que notre couple est stable. Et maintenant, tout le monde sait que tu es en couple. Comme quoi l'âge n'a pas d'importance.

Steve a lancé un coussin sur Iron Man. J'allais devoir les séparer avant qu'une bataille n'éclate, mais avant ça, j'allais continuer ma nuit sur l'épaule de Natasha.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Une mission pour KittyCat

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre bonus vous plaira.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Une mission pour Kittycat :

J'étais dans la salle d'entraînement pour tester la combinaison que Tony avait faite pour moi. A ma grande surprise, elle suivait réellement le moindre de mes mouvements, le moindre de mes enchainements sans aucun problème. Et elle était vraiment confortable :

-Mademoiselle Avana.

J'ai arrêté mon entrainement pour me tourner vers Nick Fury :

-Oui ?

-J'ai besoin de vous.

J'ai haussé un sourcil alors qu'il s'approchait de moi avec un dossier :

-Vos compétences hors normes correspondent parfaitement à la mission que je voudrais que vous meniez.

J'ai pris le dossier qu'il me tendait. La mission était simple, entrer dans un bâtiment, récupérer des données et ressortir sans être vue :

-Sauf que je n'ai pas les compétences de Natasha pour le piratage informatique.

-C'est pour ça que le SHELD a créé ceci.

Il m'a tendu une clé USB :

-Branchez-la simplement sur l'ordinateur et laissez-la faire le reste.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui :

-Je prends une douche et j'y vais.

-Merci.

Je me suis lavée à la vitesse de l'éclair, ai renfilé ma combinaison et suis montée dans le jet qui m'était réservé.

Les hommes du SHIELD venaient de débuter la diversion, c'était à moi de jouer maintenant. Avant de m'approcher du bâtiment, j'ai masqué mon visage avec le casque que Tony m'avait fabriqué. J'ai fait sauter une grille du conduit d'aération. Je me suis glissée à l'intérieur et me suis tirée jusqu'au troisième étage :

-Vous devez vous rendre dans la pièce à quatre portes à votre droite.

J'ai pris le temps d'écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir avant de sortir du conduit pour souplement atterrir dans le couloir. Je distinguais des pas qui s'éloignaient. Je me suis dirigée silencieusement vers mon objectif, ai posé mes doigts sur la poignée de la porte et suis entrée dans la pièce. Il y avait deux hommes armés dans la pièce. Le premier ne m'a pas posé de problème. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver donc j'ai pu l'étrangler jusqu'à l'inconscience. Le second en revanche a entendu son collègue se débattre et il lui a tiré dessus en espérant faire passer les balles au travers pour me toucher. Ça n'a pas marché. J'ai lâché le cadavre pour foncer sur mon adversaire le temps qu'il recharge. En trois coups de pieds bien placés, il a été à terre. J'ai bloqué la porte avec une table avant de brancher la clé USB sur un des terminaux :

-Je prends le relais mademoiselle.

J'ai laissé l'agent faire son travail via la clé. Les bruits de pas que je n'ai pas tardé à entendre venait clairement dans ma direction et pas lentement, mais au pas de course :

-On va devoir sortir d'ici, ai-je déclaré en essayant de rester calme.

J'étais seule sur ce coup-là, Steve n'allait pas venir m'aider et les autres non plus :

-Je sais. J'y travaille.

J'ai observé la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, mais la seule possible était de sauter par l'une des trois fenêtres. Et je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à bel atterrissage si l'on me tire dessus en même temps :

-J'ai terminé. J'ai mis au point un plan d'évacuation…

-Pas le temps.

La porte allait bientôt céder. J'ai arraché la clé USB au moment où ils commençaient à tirer dessus. J'ai ouvert une fenêtre, ai pris de l'élan et ai sauté. Tout se serait bien passé, si une balle perdue ne m'avait pas traversé le bras. La douleur m'a déconcentré et j'ai plus ou moins raté mon atterrissage. J'ai attrapé la branche d'un arbre pour amortir ma chute mais la douleur dans mon bras a été telle que j'ai lâché la branche a peine le poids de mon corps s'est-il posé sur mes bras. Je me suis étalée sur le dos et j'aurai bien aimé avoir un moment pour me remettre mais les coups de feu dans ma direction m'ont obligé à bouger plus vite que prévu. Mes réflexes de chat étaient engourdis mais à ma grande surprise, ils ont tout de même réussi à être fonctionnels. J'ai rapidement regagné le point d'extraction pour être évacuée. On m'a mené au QG du SHIELD sur place et on a soigné mon bras. J'ai eu droit à un joli bandage avant de remonter dans le jet et de rentrer à New-York pour rendre la clé USB à Fury :

-Je suis navré que vous ayez été blessée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que ça pouvait arriver mais j'y suis allée quand même.

J'ai déposé la clé sur son bureau, lui ai fait un petit sourire et ai tourné les talons :

-Les autres sont rentrés et veulent me faire la peau s'ils ne vous voient pas en un seul morceau prochainement alors…

-Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir…

-Oui. Mais lorsque le groupe entier des Avengers vous menace de mort…Même moi j'ai mes limites.

J'ai souri, je les reconnaissais bien là :

-Je m'en occupe.

A peine eue je mis les pieds dans les locaux des Avengers que Jarvis annonçait :

-Bon retour parmi nous Mademoiselle Avana.

La seconde d'après, j'entendais des pas précipités dans tout le bâtiment, des portes s'ouvrirent, des escaliers être descendus et enfin des voix :

-SCAMPIE !

Wouh…Quand il prend ce ton là … Steve est apparu et m'a serré tellement fort dans ses bras que j'ai bien cru que mes cotes allaient casser :

-Tu m'étouffes.

-Je m'en fous.

-Langage, lui lança Tony.

Ce dernier posa une main sur mon épaule et me caressa gentiment le bras alors que les autres nous entouraient :

-Ne pars plus jamais en mission sans nous, murmura Steve.

-C'est quoi ça ?, demanda Stark lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur le bandage caché sous la manche de mon T-shirt.

-Rien du tout.

Ca n'a pas marché. Steve m'a lâché pour vivement attrapé mon bras et remonté ma manche, me faisait feuler de douleur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je me suis griffée en montant à un arbre.

-Jarvis ?

L'IA a tout fichu par terre en répondant :

-D'après les rapports du SHIELD, KittyCat a reçu une balle dans le bras gauche.

KittyCat ? C'est mon nom de code ça ? :

-KittyCat ?, demanda Natasha.

-C'est moi qui est trouvé, répondit fièrement Wanda.

-Peut importe. Tu es allée en mission sans nous et tu as été blessé. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?, cria Steve.

-Je voulais aider…

J'ai pris l'air le plus penaud possible pour atténuer la colère de mon compagnon. Et ça a marché ! Il a soupiré, a levé les yeux vers le ciel et a posé une main sur ma blessure :

-Tu as soigné ça ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui. Les médecins du SHIELD ont retiré la balle et ont recousu.

-D'après mes calculs, sa blessure devrait être cicatrisé dans moins de 5 heures, conclu Vision en observant mon bandage.

J'oubliais qu'il disposait de toutes les connaissances de Jarvis et même plus :

-La mission a-t-elle réussie ?, interrogea Natasha.

-Oui. Et la vôtre ?

-Ennemis neutralisés, répondit Vision.

Et bien voilà qui était positif, tout le monde avait réussit son travail :

-Vous n'allez pas tuer Nick Fury hein ?

-Maintenant que tu nous ai revenue en vie, non.

Tony était vraiment dans l'excès parfois… :

-On regarde un film ?

-Ouiiii.

Nous nous sommes tous installés dans le salon. Chacun a ramené un truc pour le confort commun, sauf Steve et moi puisque Monsieur s'est installé sur le canapé et m'a gardé contre lui toute la soirée. Il veillait mon bras comme s'il allait exploser, je suppose…

Alors que je m'asseyais sur notre lit au QG des Avengers, j'ai craqué. J'en avais assez de le sentir m'observer tout le temps :

-Je vais bien.

-Tu as reçu une balle dans le bras, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « aller bien ».

\- Est-ce que je fais la même chose quand tu reviens blessé de missions ?

Il a haussé un sourcil :

-Oui. Tu fais exactement la même chose.

Bon, c'est vrai. Je faisais la même chose, enfin à la différence que je m'enroulais autour de son corps et que je n'en bougeais plus. Ca ne lui posait pas de problème parce que je ne pèse rien pour lui donc lorsqu'il a besoin de se déplacer, il a juste à me soulever et c'est fini. Même pas besoin de me faire bouger d'un iota de son corps.

J'ai tendu une main vers lui :

-Viens là.

Il a posé le machin qu'il avait à la main pour venir nouer ses doigts aux miens et s'asseoir à côté de moi :

-Ma vie n'est pas en danger, tu peux te détendre.

-Ce n'est pas…La seule chose qui me dérange.

-Alors dis-moi.

Steve a levé les yeux vers moi :

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que nous soyons rentrés pour partir en mission ? Nous aurions pu venir avec toi et couvrir tes arrières.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous couvriez mes arrières.

Il a grimacé :

-Je m'entraîne depuis presque un an pour être comme vous. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Mais même si la réponse est oui, je ne veux plus avoir à le faire si vous n'êtes pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas amusant sinon. Je n'entends pas les blagues de Tony sur le caractère critique d'une situation, je n'entends pas Thor et Vision essayer de comprendre les choses, je n'entends pas Natasha et Wanda débattre sur laquelle utilise le meilleur shampoo. Et surtout, je ne t'entends pas donner des directives pour remporter la bataille.

Il m'a fait un petit sourire :

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dois me battre. Comme je n'aime pas quand tu le fais. Mais je serais sans doute amenez à le faire encore, comme toi.

Le blond a hoché la tête. Il ne pouvait pas nier que j'avais raison :

-On ne risque rien si on est ensemble.

Il avait raison. Nous étions une grande équipe, et nous étions capables de nous protéger les uns les autres.

Cette nuit-là, Steve m'a utilisé comme oreiller pour changer. Sa tête sur mon ventre et une main sur ma blessure comme pour la protéger. Elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin puisqu'elle était déjà cicatrisée et que mon corps allait probablement faire le nécessaire pour la faire disparaître. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui avait du ressentir l'inquiétude de savoir l'autre au combat. Il sait ce que je ressens lorsqu'il part se battre maintenant.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Civil War

SPOILLLLLLL !

Alors j'ai utilisé des trucs du film…En mixant avec ma petite Scampie. ^^

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. ^^ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Civil War :

Steve était comme… Absent ces derniers temps. Il avait des pistes pour trouver Bucky et Rumlow et il les suivait avec Wanda, Natasha et Sam. Il avait refusé mon aide, trop dangereux selon lui. Je passais donc la plupart de mon temps avec Bruce et Tony puisque Captain n'était jamais à l'appartement. Je ne lui demande pas de passer ses journées avec moi, mais j'apprécierais de ne passer ne serait-ce que 40 minutes avec lui. Ce cirque a débuté i mois déjà et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bruce a eut besoin de s'isoler un peu, je me suis portée volontaire pour partir avec lui. Natasha et Steve ont tout deux grimacé :

-Vous êtes en mission si ma mémoire est bonne. Et Bruce et moi avons besoin de… temps.

Le blond m'a regardé avec surprise avant de me regarder avec tristesse. Il a timidement prit ma main et m'a tiré à l'écart du jet et des autres :

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre nous Scampie ?

Sérieusement ? Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ? :

-Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué.

Steve a comprit qu'il ne venait pas d'arranger son cas :

-Je…

-Tu as du travail… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Fait ce que tu as à faire et nous en parlerons quand tu auras fini et que je serai revenue.

J'ai posé un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir vers les autres. J'ai enlacé tout le monde avant de monter dans le jet, Bruce sur mes talons. Le scientifique, Tony et moi étions les seuls à savoir où se trouvait la future cachette de Banner. Nous ne l'avions dit à personne d'autres pour limiter les chances de fuite et ainsi le protéger au mieux. Je me suis assise à côté d'un hublot et ai fait signe aux autres alors que Jarvis prenait les commandes pour nous déposer à destination. Lorsque nous avons décollé, Bruce a enfin parlé :

-J'en conclu que tes problèmes avec Steve ne se sont pas arrangés.

J'ai eut un rire nerveux :

-Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un problème.

-Ho….

-Ecoute… Je lui ai dit que nous en parlerions plus tard… Quand il aura réglé ses affaires et que je serais certaine que tu vas bien.

Mon ami a souri, faiblement :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'autre s'agite comme il le fait, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je m'isole un moment.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu as gardé un téléphone sur lequel tu peux nous joindre. Alors n'hésite pas.

-Et inversement.

Tony avait donné à Bruce un téléphone difficilement traçable et avec nos numéros enregistrés à l'intérieur. Nous ne perdrions pas contact ainsi.

Nous avons volé longtemps. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je suis restée quelques jours avec lui pour me détendre et profiter de cette chance pour découvrir avec lui son nouvel environnement.

Nous étions dans un café lorsque les informations qui passaient ont captés mon attention… Les Avengers étaient allés au Rumlow et avaient affrontés le criminel que recherchait Steve depuis des mois. Bilan : Rumlow Mort et 17 innocents à cause de Wanda apparemment :

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Ton soutien va être demandé.

-Oui.

2 heures plus tard, je quittais Bruce et rentrait à New-York.

Un silence de mort régnait au QG des Avengers. A vrai dire, il y avait un peu moins d'ambiance depuis que Clint avait officiellement pris sa retraite. Grand bien lui fasse, il devait absolument profiter de sa femme et de ses 3 enfants. Je suis allée dans la chambre de Wanda. Steve était avec elle et essayait de lui remonter le moral :

-C'est notre faute à tout les deux, fini par murmurer la jeune femme. Nous aurions du être plus vigilants… Ils seraient toujours en vie.

-A être trop vigilant, on devient lent. Et avec de la lenteur, on perd du temps. Et si on perd du temps, on n'agit pas suffisamment vite pour sauver des vies.

Ils ont tous les deux levés les yeux vers moi. Steve s'est levé pour me prendre dans ses bras :

-Tu es revenue, souffla-t-il.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester là-bas ?

Il m'a regardé tristement :

-Je suis peut-être fâchée contre toi mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner. A ce qu'on m'a dit, quand on aime, on parle. Alors on parlera de tout ça quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, je crois que tu as d'autres choses à faire.

-Je t'aime, a-t-il dit avant d'embrasser tout doucement mes lèvres.

Je me suis détachée de lui après lui avoir rendu son baiser et suis allée prendre Wanda dans les bras. C'est elle qui avait le plus besoin de soutien :

-Ce sont des idiots, n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent.

J'ai alors entendu le bruit caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de Vision lorsqu'il traversait les murs :

-Excusez-moi.

Steve et Wanda ont sursauté, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu :

-Vision ! On a parlé de ça, grogna la brune.

-Mais la porte était déjà ouverte alors…

Les regards incrédules que lui ont lancés les deux humains m'ont fait sourire :

-Captain Rogers voulait être avertit de l'arrivée de Monsieur Stark.

Steve a hoché la tête :

-Il a amené un invité avec lui.

-Qui ?

-Le secrétaire d'état.

Nous avons échangé des regards d'incompréhension. Pourquoi diable Tony aurait amené cet homme ici ? D'ailleurs qui est ce type ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un secrétaire d'état ?

Tout le monde a été rassemblé dans la salle de réunion principale. Steve a posé ses mains sur mes épaules :

-Attendez-nous dans le salon d'accord ?

J'ai hoché la tête et il a embrassé mon front avant de rejoindre. En me dirigeant vers le salon, j'ai croisé Tony :

-Hey Miss !

Nous nous sommes souris avant de nous enlacer avec force :

-Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu pour moi tout seul une journée complète.

-Ho, ça peut s'arranger ça tu sais.

-J'en salive d'avance. Tu viens avec moi ?

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

-Tu n'as pas une réunion là ?

-Si. Mais il faut que tu y sois aussi.

-Ca concerne les Avengers et je n'en suis pas une.

-Peut-être mais le monsieur en costume là-bas, il veut que tu sois présente. Et il ne faut pas le mettre en colère.

Tony a prit ma main et nous avons rejoint les autres. Steve s'est immédiatement redressé sur sa chaise alors que les autres me regardaient sans comprendre ce que je faisais là. Si cela pouvait les rassurer, je ne le savais pas non plus. Je me suis assise derrière Steve, un peu à l'écart, comme Tony :

-Pourquoi tu l'as amené Tony ? Ca ne la concerne pas.

-Au contraire Steve.

Le blond a froncé les sourcils. L'inconnu s'est alors présenté et la réunion a commencé. Il a montré des images de dévastations causées par les actions des Avengers avant de parler des accords de Sokovie. En gros, c'est pour contrôler les actions des Avengers. C'est pas le boulot de Nick Fury ça ? :

-Les accords seront signés par les 117 pays adhérant dans 3 jours à Vienne et nous souhaiterions que vous les signer.

-Et si nous ne prenons pas la décision qui vous convient ?

-Vous serez mis à la retraite.

Le silence s'est installé alors que tout le monde fixait ce tas de papiers :

-Il y autre chose dont j'aimerai discuter avec vous.

-Un autre accord pour nous limiter ?, railla Sam.

-Non. Des mesures à prendre concernant mademoiselle Avana.

Si j'avais pu dresser mes oreilles sur ma tête pour indiquer que j'étais toute ouïe, je l'aurais fait. Les autres se sont tous tendus comme des arcs et Steve a légèrement reculé sa chaise pour être prêt à me protéger en cas de besoin :

-Cette jeune femme était un chat autrefois. Le SHIELD l'a gracieusement gardé et entraîné au combat. Elle possède des capacités surhumaines qui l'a classe directement en tant qu'Avengers. Elle a participé à certaines missions. Et personne n'a jamais rien prévu pour elle si elle vient à perdre le contrôle.

-Quel contrôle ? Elle est totalement maître de son corps ?

-En êtes-vous bien certain Monsieur Stark ? Son génome n'est-il pas en constante mutation ?

-Elle ne présente aucun risque. Scampie est inoffensive.

-N'a-t-elle pas tenté d'attaquer monsieur Fury ? N'a-t-elle pas éviscéré des soldats de Hydra avec ses griffes et ses crocs ?

-Ils m'avaient capturés et torturés !, m'écrias-je.

-Et vous êtes redevenues aussi agressive qu'un chat sauvage. Voilà ce que j'entends par perte de contrôle.

Je me suis tut, Steve m'avait dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire lorsque c'était pour être trop agressif :

-Je vous invite donc à prendre connaissance des accords comme les autres et des signer de préférence.

Je me suis mordue l'intérieure de la joue pour me retenir de lui montrer mes crocs. Ross a quitté les lieux sans un mot de plus et mes amis sont restés silencieux avant de se mettre à débattre du pour et du contre de ses accords. Pour ma part, je me suis isolée vers le bar. Il est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, j'étais une menace pour les autres. Je savais parfaitement me battre et avec mes réflexes félins, j'étais clairement une arme. D'autant plus que je possédais des griffes et des crocs que je pouvais sortir et rétracter à volonté. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, selon eux, portait sur mon « génome » qui semblait toujours se modifier. Même Bruce ne savait pas ce qui risquait de m'arriver sur le long terme. Il essayait de répondre à cette question depuis sa cachette avec ses équipements de recherche et des échantillons biologiques venant de moi.

Et cette histoire d'accords… J'allais devoir les signer ? Ou peut-être pas ? Steve refusait alors que Tony avait déjà signé. Ce que je voyais dans tous les mots était : liberté ou soumission. En tant que chat, je serais pour la liberté. Mais avec les explications que Vision venait de nous donner, et tout le monde sait que Vision ne se trompe jamais quand il s'agit d'analyser logiquement les choses, je dirais soumission. Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être enfermé, ni d'être sifflé lorsqu'on a besoin de moi. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire n'importe quoi lorsque des vies sont en jeu. J'ai entendu le raclement des pieds d'une chaise sur le plancher puis la voix de Steve :

-Je dois y aller.

Il tenait fermement son téléphone à la main et n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. J'ai glissé un regard vers Natasha qui me regardait aussi. Je suis partie à la suite de Steve. J'ai utilisé mon odorat pour suivre sa piste. Il s'était réfugié dans les escaliers de secours. Il était campé contre la rampe en fer et avait la tête baissée. J'ai doucement passé une main dans son dos et il a vivement tourné la tête vers moi. Je lui ai fait un maigre sourire :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle est morte Scampie.

Les yeux emplis de larmes de mon compagnon ne m'ont pas trompé, nous parlions bien de Peggy, son premier amour :

-Je suis désolée Steve.

J'ai attiré le blond contre moi et l'ai enlacé avec force. Les larmes de Steve ont mouillés mon cou alors que je lui caressais gentiment les cheveux et la nuque :

-Shhht.

Je l'ai soutenu autant que possible durant cette période difficile pour lui. Je n'avais rencontré Peggy qu'une seule fois. Sa maladie lui faisait perdre la mémoire, pourtant, dans un moment de lucidité, elle m'avait donné comme consigne de prendre soin de Steve. Elle m'avait dit qu'il méritait d'être heureux et que son bonheur reposait sur mes épaules à l'heure actuelle. Je lui avais fait une promesse et je comptais bien la tenir.

Le jour de l'enterrement, je me suis assise au premier rang à côté de Steve, lui-même à côté de Sam. Il était totalement abattu. J'ai prit sa main dans la mienne :

-Tu dois y aller.

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire alors qu'il se levait pour aller avec les autres, porter le cercueil jusque devant l'autel :

-Comment va-t-il ?, me glissa Sam.

-Mal. Je fais ce que je peux pour le garder en un seul morceau…

Il m'a fait un petit sourire de soutien au moment où la musique commençait. Nous nous sommes tous levés et avons observé, en silence, la montée du cercueil porté par 6 hommes dont Steve. Le blond a reprit ma main dès qu'il a été à mes côtés. Et je lui l'ai donné sans hésitation. Il avait besoin de savoir que j'étais là pour lui. Nous réglerions nos problèmes plus tard. J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec ma salive lorsque j'ai vu Sharon monter prendre la parole. Je détestais cette femme. Steve fixait ses pieds avec tristesse, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers Sharon. L'air qu'il a pris m'a rendu furieuse et j'ai vivement retiré ma main de la sienne. Le blond a reporté son attention sur moi, son visage exprimant son incompréhension :

-Retourne fixer tes yeux sur ta blonde, sifflais-je.

Il a voulu répondre mais Sharon a commencé son discours. Steve a bien failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant que cette…Blonde était la nièce de Peggy. Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça tiens. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot à Steve de toute la cérémonie et lorsqu'elle a été terminée, je me suis immédiatement levé pour partir. Le blond a attrapé mon poignet pour me retenir :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

J'allais lui répondre mais cette…. Saleté s'est approchée de nous et mon « compagnon » a immédiatement tourné la tête vers elle. J'ai vivement retiré mon poignet de son étau :

-Scampie, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais peut-être _Sharon_ , t'écoutera-t-elle, ai-je sifflé avant de partir.

A la sortie se trouvait Natasha :

-Scampie ? Quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler dans l'immédiat.

Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter :

-Est-ce que tu viens avec moi à Vienne pour la signature des accords ?

J'avais complétement oublié ses foutus accords :

-Est-ce que tu vas les signer ?, m'a-t-elle demandé.

-Qui a signé ?

-Tony, Rhodey, Vision et moi.

-Ho. Et les autres ?

-Clint s'en fiche, il est à la retraite. Bruce, n'est pas au courant et c'est très bien comme ça. Wanda réfléchit encore. Et les autres ne veulent pas signer.

J'ai passé une main sur ma nuque :

-Je ne sais pas.

-D'accord. Je note que tu réfléchis encore et que tu prendras une décision plus tard. Je crois que nous avons un délai de deux semaines après la signature par les pays avant d'être mis à la retraite.

-Je vais y réfléchir alors.

J'ai glissé un regard vers l'Eglise :

-J'ai laissé Steve là-dedans…Je ne veux pas le voir… Tu crois que tu pourrais…

-Je m'en charge.

-Merci.

La rousse m'a fait un sourire compatissant et je suis allée prendre un taxi pour aller à Malibu. Tony m'avait toujours dit que je pouvais aller me réfugier là-bas en cas de besoin… J'en avais besoin. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à l'appartement et je ne voulais pas non plus aller dans ce nid de tension qu'était devenu le QG des Avengers. Je n'ai prévenu personne. Jarvis s'en chargerai très probablement pour moi dès que je franchirais le pas de la porte de la villa.

Je regardais les informations pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée de la signature des accords de Sokovie. Le roi du Wakanda a ouvert la réunion par un discours sur l'avenir et blablabla… Discours qu'il n'a jamais fini puisqu'une violente explosion à secouer le bâtiment entier, tuant de nombreuses personnes. J'ai immédiatement appelé Natasha :

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je vais bien…. Je… Rentre au QG Scampie, on va devoir être unis pour affronter ce qui se prépare. La situation est compliquée entre Steve et toi mais reste avec lui…S'il te plait.

-D'accord.

J'ai enfilé mes baskets alors que Jarvis m'avançait une voiture qui m'a directement ramené au QG. A peine y ai-je mis les pieds que Tony m'a embarqué avec lui. Nous sommes allés dans une étrange base d'opération dirigée par le bras droit du secrétaire d'état :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bucky Barnes est apparemment responsable des attentats de Vienne.

Oh je vois. Donc Steve va être parti à sa poursuite et probablement avec Sam. Mais quel bordel…

Tony, Natasha et moi suivions en direct par les caméras des agents de terrain ce qu'il se passait avec Bucky, Sam, Steve et cet étrange individu. Tony m'a glissé un regard lorsque nous avons pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un costume de chat :

-Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'y suis pour rien.

-J'essaye simplement de visualiser son armure sur toi. Ça serait… Sexy.

-La combinaison que tu m'as fabriqué ne l'est pas assez peut-être ?

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, nous ordonna Natasha.

Elle était extrêmement concentrée sur les mouvements à l'écran :

-Ils les ont eus.

-Ils vont nous les ramener alors.

Tony s'est immédiatement pendu à son téléphone et Natasha est partie organiser tout ce qu'il fallait pour je ne sais trop quoi.

J'ai grimacé en voyant Steve et Sam arrivés en compagnie de **Sharon**. Le blond a déglutit alors que je les fusillais tous les trois du regard :

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous parler tous les deux.

Sans blague ! Sam est parti avec … L'autre, alors que Steve s'avançait vers moi :

-Hey, dit-il doucement.

-Salut.

Il a déglutit :

-Je..Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est produit à l'enterrement… J'ai juste…été choqué d'apprendre qu'elle était la nièce de Peggy.

J'ai attendu qu'il poursuive :

-Je suis désolé aussi d'avoir passé autant de temps à traquer Rumlow mais…

-C'était nécessaire. Je sais. Mais je sais ce qu'il va se passer avec Bucky et.. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te suivre Steve. S'il a tué tous ses gens… Il faut régler le problème.

-Et comment ? En le tuant ?

-Non. En le mettant en prison comme tu le fais d'habitude.

-Il est mon ami !

-En 45 peut-être mais il a essayé de te tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ou as-tu déjà oublié ?

-Ce n'était pas lui. Il me reconnaît.

J'ai pincé l'arrête de mon nez avec mes doigts. Il ne lâchera rien et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Autant laisser tomber et attendre qu'il ait de nouveau les idées claires :

-D'accord…Très bien. Fait ce que tu veux. Je t'attendrais à la maison ou ici puisque je ne suis pas censée quitter les lieux.

-Scamp…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne comprends pas ta logique. Et crois-moi j'essaye très fort. Alors, fait ce qu'il te semble te convenir et reviens quand tu auras fini.

Alors que je tournais les talons il a posé **la** question :

-Est-ce que tu as signé les accords ?

Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit là maintenant ? :

-Non. Je ne les ai pas signés.

-Tu vas les signer ?

-Je ne vais pas choisir un camp si là est ta question. Je resterai neutre.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement avant qu'il ne murmure :

-Tu.. M'aimes encore ?

Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Avais-je le droit de lui en mettre une ? :

-Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais déjà partie et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation… C'est juste qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses et que je ne sais pas encore exactement comment réagir à tout ça.

Steve est venu prendre ma main :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent en ce moment, mais… Je suis là pour toi quand même. Tu peux m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message ou venir me voir quand je suis sur place…

J'ai souri, un peu :

-D'accord.

Il a amorcé un geste, mais s'est arrêté, incertain. Alors c'est moi qui est fait le reste, je me suis blottie contre lui et il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille pour me garder tout contre lui. :

-On partira ensemble trois semaines juste tous les deux quand tout ça sera fini.

-Hum.

Ça serait cool ça.

 _POV Steve :_

J'avais été obligé de laisser Scampie alors que nous venions d'amorcer le début d'une réconciliation. Fichu Tony ! Nous étions allés dans une salle de réunion pour discuter mais comme toujours avec lui ces derniers temps, ça finissait en dispute :

-Bucky vaut-il réellement la peine que tu risques tout pour lui ?

Tony désigna Scampie du doigt. Elle était en train de discuter avec Natasha :

-Est-il plus important que ce que tu vis avec elle ? Que ce que tu construis avec elle ?

Le fils Stark savait parfaitement où appuyer pour faire mal. Je ne voulais pas perdre Scampie. Même si actuellement…Je ne fais rien pour la garder auprès de moi… Je devrais. Je devrais aller la voir et lui dire à quel point je l'aime… Plus que Bucky. Que je ne veux pas qu'elle choisisse un autre camp que le mien. Que je ne vivrais pas longtemps si elle n'est pas avec moi.

Mais elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça, je ne veux pas l'impliquer et prendre de grands risques pour elle. :

-Elle ne risque rien du moment que personne ne l'implique.

Tony a levé les yeux au ciel :

-Elle est déjà impliquée. Scampie n'a pas signé les accords et je ne pense pas qu'elle les signe un jour alors elle sera la cible du comité dès qu'ils comprendront qu'elle ne fera rien dans leur sens.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle a déjà pris sa décision de rester neutre.

-Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne le pourra pas.

-Elle refusera de choisir entre toi et moi. Elle nous adore trop pour ça.

-Mais toi, elle t'aime d'amour. Moi je ne suis que son meilleur ami. Elle te préférera à moi à un moment ou à un autre.

Tony avait peut-être raison mais pour le moment, je devais m'occuper de Bucky.

 _POV Scampie :_

Lorsque le courant a coupé, tout le monde était en panique. Pas moi, je peux voir dans le noir. Je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à voir Steve et Sam filer à l'anglaise. Je lui souhaitais vraiment de réussir ce qu'il avait prévu. Et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il reviendrait me chercher… Même si j'ai dit que je ne choisirais pas de camp. J'ai donc cruellement été blessé en découvrant qu'il avait réellement filé à l'anglaise sans même regarder en arrière. A partir de là, je me suis murée dans un profond silence. Même Tony ne parvenait pas à me faire sourire et pourtant, il a essayé.

-On doit faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter ou tout du moins pour le ramener à la réalité.

Tony avait rassemblé sa petite équipe au QG des Avengers et ils discutaient tous de comment sauver Steven Rogers :

-Je viens avec vous.

Ils ont tous tourné la tête vers moi :

-Tu es sûre de toi miss ? Il va penser que tu es de notre côté.

-Contre lui.

Le jeune homme nommé Peter Parker m'a regardé avec de grands yeux. Il s'est levé et s'est précipité pour me serrer la main :

-Vous êtes Scampie. La fameuse Scampie. C'est un honneur de rencontrer la petite-amie de Captain America.

J'ai haussé un sourcil interrogateur. Ce garçon avait-il des problèmes ? :

-Mais…Si vous êtes sa copine…Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec lui…En ce moment ?

-Parce qu'il a choisi de me laisser en arrière. Et que je compte bien lui rappeler que je déteste ça. Et je déteste par-dessus tout être mise de côté pour un type qu'il n'a pas vu pendant presque 90 ans.

Voilà, j'étais en colère :

-Non, mais sans déconner. Bucky s'amène la bouche en cœur et Steve accourt à sa rescousse alors que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, il a essayé de le tuer. Ça me soule !

Natasha est venue poser sa main sur mes cheveux courts et les a gentiment caresser :

-Shht. Calmes-toi Scamp.

-J'en suis, ai-je déclaré de manière sans appel.

Ils se sont tous regardés :

-Tu penses pouvoir le raisonner ?

-Je pense pouvoir au moins essayer.

Tony s'est redressé :

-Equipez-vous, on est parti.

Je n'ai jamais enfilé ma combinaison de combat aussi vite. Je n'ai pas rabattu mon masque sur mon visage parce que je n'avais pas besoin de le cacher cette fois-ci :

-Vous savez que vous allez devoir le combattre s'il ne vous écoute pas.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le nouveau roi du Wakanda qui était aussi la panthère noire, le mec qui avait tenté de tuer Bucky après les attentats de Vienne :

-Je sais.

Et ça me brisait le cœur, mais s'il faut en arriver là… Je le ferais. Je ne voulais pas que le groupe se déchire plus que nécessaire. Nous nous sommes posés à l'aéroport où se trouvait la « Team Steve » et nous sommes plus ou moins dispersés pour couvrir plus de terrain. Je suis restée avec Tony. Lorsque Steve m'a vu à ses côtés, j'ai pu voir son cœur se briser :

-Tu l'as retourné contre moi ?

Même sa voie portait sa douleur :

-Je ne suis pas contre toi Steve. Je veux simplement comprendre comment et pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés là.

-C'est un coup monté contre Bucky ! Le psy chercher les 5 autres soldats de l'hiver. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne les trouve.

-On le fera. Mais avant, vous devez vous rendre et nous laisser gérer cette histoire.

Ils recommençaient tous les deux :

-Tony ?

-Oui chaton ?

-Il est ton ami, tu pourrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Steve, tu pourrais essayer de ne pas trop faire ta tête de mule ?

J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'écoutent tous les deux, mais ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Du coup, les deux clans ont commencés à se battre.

L'explosion d'une mini roquette tirée par Iron Man m'a valu de m'écraser contre un avion. J'ai été sonné quelques minutes. Les faire se calmer n'allait pas être facile. Ils ont pourtant marqué une pause et j'ai boitillé vers eux. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir parce qu'à peine ai-je émergé d'entre les caisses qui me séparait d'eux que j'ai été percuté avec violence par quelque chose. Le côté gauche de mon corps a rencontré un conteneur en métal alors que mon flan droit semblait enflammé par la douleur. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que j'avais quelque chose de fiché entre les cotes. J'ai baissé les yeux pour constater qu'il s'agissait du bouclier de Steve. Pour arriver à un tel résultat, il avait dû y mettre une bonne dose de sa force. L'armure de Tony aurait sans doute pu absorber le choc sans trop de dommages mais moi…

J'ai lentement glissé au sol. Je me sentais totalement engourdie. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes tympans. Une main métallique rouge s'est posée sur mon bras et m'a tiré pour que je m'allonge sur le sol. C'était Tony. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles. Steve est ensuite apparu dans mon champ de vision. Je me suis crispée et me suis agrippée à Tony. Je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour mais… J'avais peur de Steve. J'ai senti un liquide chaud et poisseux remonté le long de ma gorge et je me suis difficilement redressée pour le cracher. C'était mon propre sang. Tony m'a maintenu en position semi-assise pour que le sang s'écoule sans peine de ma bouche à mon buste. J'avais mal. J'ai vaguement perçu la culpabilité et la panique dans les yeux de Steve alors que les combats cessaient et que tous se précipitaient vers moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu connaissance.


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'a dessiné

_**Angelyoru :**_ Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Mais tu soulèves un point important : Tuer Scampie … Hum…. ?

 _ **Maumaud :**_ J'espère que tu n'as pas dû attendre trop longtemps entre le visionnage du film et la lecture du chapitre. Je sais que l'attente entre les deux est difficile ^^ Je te livre donc la suite sans plus attendre.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : L'a dessiné :

Mon bras était resté en suspens dans l'air alors que mon bouclier venait de percuter Scampie. Ce n'est pas elle que je visais. Je voulais faire un ricochet sur le conteneur et ainsi toucher Tony sur le côté. Iron Man s'est immédiatement posé près de la jeune femme et l'a obligé à s'allonger sur le sol. Je me suis précipité vers eux malgré mes jambes plus qu'instables. Mon cœur a terminé de se brise lorsqu'elle a tenté de reculer loin de moi lorsqu'elle m'a vu et que j'ai nettement pu voir la peur dans ses yeux. Scampie…Avait peur de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Les autres nous ont rejoints. Bucky m'a tiré en arrière, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas la laisser. Elle avait besoin de moi. Tony m'a ramené à la réalité en me jetant mon bouclier à la figure :

-J'espère que tu es content de toi Steve, m'a-t-il craché.

Wanda utilisait ses pouvoirs pour empêcher Scampie de faire une hémorragie :

-On doit y aller Steve. Nous devons arrêter le psychologue.

J'ai ouvert et refermé la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Venais-je de tuer la femme que j'aimais ? James m'a attrapé le bras et m'a tiré vers le jet que les autres avaient utilisé pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Les événements qui ont suivis sont allés bien trop vite. Tony a appris que ses parents avaient été tués par Bucky et il a tenté de le tuer. Nous avons dû nous battre comme jamais. Et il ne retenait pas ses coups, non seulement je défendais James mais en plus, j'avais presque tué Scampie. Et ça, il me le reprochait :

-Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas suffisamment ?

-Apparemment non, puisque tu as choisis de partir avec lui plutôt qu'avec elle !

-Et toi alors ?

-Moi, j'essaye de tout faire pour que tout le monde reste en vie. Scampie reçoit actuellement les meilleurs soins possibles, tout comme Rhodey. Les autres ont été enfermé par ta faute et je me suis chargé de leur apporté tout le confort que Ross a autorisé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour eux à part les condamner ?

Tony n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais rien fait pour mes amis à l'aéroport… Et j'avais gravement blessé Scampie. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je pensais à ce que j'avais fait. Alors qu'Iron Man gisait au sol, j'ai aidé Bucky à se relever et alors que nous partions :

-Tu ne mérites pas ce bouclier ! C'est mon père qui l'a créé et tu n'en es pas digne !

J'ai fixé un point imaginaire alors que je soutenais mon ami qui venait de perdre son bras de métal avant de lâcher mon bouclier. Je n'en voulais plus. Le bruit du métal qui claque sur le sol a été comme un baume apaisant.

T'Challa nous attendait à l'extérieur, près du jet que nous avions utilisé pour arriver. Il nous a conduit au Wakanda, dans son centre médical privé et secret pour que Bucky soit pris en charge. Il avait compris que James avait été une victime et il avait décidé de l'aider. Pendant que mon ami subissait une intervention visant à soigner les dégâts qu'avait subis son implant de métal. Une protection en mousse épaisse avait été ajoutée pour protéger la plaie. Pendant l'intervention, j'ai écrit une longue lettre à Anthony Stark et ai glissé dans l'enveloppe un téléphone portable jetable dont le seul numéro enregistré était le nouveau mien. C'est peu après ça que Bucky m'avait annoncé qu'il voulait être de nouveau congelé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire plus de mal tant que le truc qu'il avait dans la tête ne serait pas enlevé ou tout du moins, qu'il n'influencerait plus sur sa vie.

Je m'étais assis sur un des bancs devant les immenses baies vitrées du centre médical de la panthère noire. Un carnet de dessin à la main. Je venais une nouvelle fois de dessiner les traits fins et joyeux de Scampie. Dieu qu'elle me manquait. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Je n'osais pas appeler Tony via le portable jetable que je lui avais envoyé car j'avais peur qu'il essaye de me localiser grâce à cet appel. A-t-elle bien ? Avait-elle survécu ? J'ai posé mes yeux sur mon dessin et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, un peu. Je devais la retrouver. Je devais retrouver ma place à ses côtés…En supposant qu'elle veuille toujours de moi… J'ai profondément soupiré avant de poser mes calepin et de nicher ma tête entre mes mains. Je devais faire tant de choses… Je devais m'occuper de Scampie mais aussi de mes amis qui étaient enfermés. J'ai dit « au revoir » à Bucky juste avant sa cryo-congélation et ai quitté la pièce une fois que cela fut fait. J'ai fixé un moment l'extérieur et Y'Challa m'a rejoint :

-Vous savez que s'ils apprennent qu'il est ici… Ils viendront le chercher.

-Qu'ils essayent.

Les lieux étaient parfaitement protégés et dissimulés par une technologie, pas aussi performante que celle de Stark, mais pas mal dans son genre :

-Vous avez du travail Steve. Ramenez tout le monde ici lorsque vous les aurez récupérer.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de prendre mon portable. C'est sans trembler que j'ai composé le numéro du téléphone que j'avais envoyé à Tony. Je devais le faire. Arès quelques tonalités il a décroché :

-Steve ?

-Bonjour Tony. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour libérer les autres.

Il y eut un moment de flottement :

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?


	19. Chapitre 18 : A la rescousse

_**Angelyoru, Maumaud et Jenn :**_ Voilà la suite ^^ Un peu plus longue que le précédent, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires. Il me font très plaisir. ^^

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : A la rescousse :

 _ **POV Tony**_

Je me faisais du souci pour Scampie. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital i jours. Et voilà que le portable que Steve m'avait envoyé se mettait à sonner. J'ai hésité avant de décrocher. Etais-je prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ? :

-Steve ?

-Bonjour Tony. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour libérer les autres.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Pas d'autres excuses ? Voilà qui était surprenant de la part du Captain. Mais je n'allais pas laisser mes amis tomber, pas après ce qu'ils avaient traversé :

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Et voilà, nous étions partis :

-Rejoignions-nous dans un endroit privé.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans un bar miteux du Wakanda. J'avais hésité un long moment avant de quitter Rhodey et Scampie. Mais ils étaient tous les deux entre les meilleures mains possibles. J'étais assis à une table isolée dans un coin du bar. Steve est venu s'asseoir en face de moi et a retiré ses lunettes de soleil qui masquait son visage mais à garder sa casquette :

-Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Elle est toujours inconsciente. Les médecins ont fait le nécessaire pour remettre toutes ses cotes en place. Sa guérison accélérée fait le reste.

Il a baissé la tête en la hochant :

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents Tony…

Je ne voulais pas en parler :

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça. Nous sommes ici pour mettre au point un plan pour récupérer nos amis. Alors établissons-le ce plan.

Le blond a hoché la tête et nous nous sommes mis au travail en consultant les plans de la prison que j'avais téléchargée sur ma tablette. Nous passerions à l'action dans quelques jours. Pendant ce délai, je suis rentré à New-York pour les préparatifs et pour veiller sur mes amis hospitalisés et enfermés.

Lorsque Scampie s'est réveillée, j'ai été horrifié de constater qu'elle haïssait Steve. Lui qui l'aime de tout son cœur, cela risquait de lui faire un sacré choc. Pour éviter de faire rater l'opération de sauvetage, je n'ai rien dit à la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de repos, pas de sauver les autres. Nous les rejoindrions bien assez tôt.

J'ai laissé le QG à Scampie et Vision alors que je m'enfermais dans mon bireau pour aider Steve dans le plus grand secret. Jarvis s'est occupé de brouiller tous les systèmes informatiques du bâtiment. Le jet transportant Steve a pu se poser sans aucun problème, Captain a ensuite infiltré la prison et a assommé tous ceux qui se sont mis sur son chemin. Je surveillais sa progression via les caméras et lui déverrouillaient les portes blindées :

-Tony ? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour les portes des cellules ?

-Je travaille dessus Captain Igloo.

-Tony t'aide ?, demanda Sam surpris.

-Oui.

Je ne vois pas où était le problème, nous ne sommes peut-être pas toujours d'accord, mais ils restent mes amis. Alors je n'allais pas les laisser tomber. Toute la troupe a rejoint le jet et ils sont partis pour le Wakanda. Pour ma part, j'ai fait comme sis je n'étais au courant de rien lorsque Ross a appelé.

Steve a appelé quelques jours plus tard pour me dire de venir les rejoindre au Wakanda avec Vision et Scampie. Convaincre Vision n'avait pas été difficile, il est parti presque immédiatement. En revanche, je ne savais comment allait réagir notre minette, elle était toujours furieuse…Mais je savais que le « couple » avait besoin de parler :

-Jarvis ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Où est Scampie ?

-En train de se vider de son sang sur les tapis de la salle d'entraînement.

J'ai pressé le pas pour la rejoindre :

-Monsieur ? Mademoiselle Scampie a disparu.

-Pardon ?

Lorsque j'ai poussé la porte du gymnase, il était vide. En revanche, j'ai trouvé la puce de localisation qui se trouvait autrefois dans sa nuque. Le petit appareil était couvert de sang, elle avait dû l'arracher avec ses griffes :

-Où est-elle allée ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur. Je ne capte plus sa présence dans le bâtiment.

Et merde. J'ai lancé une recherche via toutes les caméras du pays avant d'affréter une armure et un jet pour rejoindre les autres avec Vision. Comment allais-je annoncer à Steve que j'avais perdu Scampie ?


	20. Chapitre 19 : Vengeance glaçée

Chapitre 19 : Vengeance glacée :

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, il faisait sombre. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que ma vision nocturne se mette en place. J'étais dans une chambre… D'hôpital si j'en croyais mes yeux et mes oreilles. J'entendais le bip régulier de différentes machines. J'avais des tubes d'oxygène dans le nez et une perfusion dans le bras. Tony dormais sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Je me suis difficilement campée contre mon oreiller, en position assise. Mon flan me faisait mal. J'ai remonté ma tunique pour constater que j'avais un large bandage autour de mon ventre….. Steve… Il m'a envoyé son bouclier dans le flan…. Tout ça pour **Bucky** ! :

-C'est Wanda qui a fait en sorte que tu ne te vides pas de ton sang après le retrait du bouclier.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Tony, bien réveillé maintenant :

-Il faudra que je la remercie.

-Ça risque d'être… Un peu compliqué.

-Comment ça ?

-Scampie…Tu dors depuis une semaine et tu as raté pleins de choses.

J'ai écouté Tony avec attention :

-Rhodey a perdu l'usage de ses jambes à cause d'une erreur de viser de la part de Vision. Sam, Clint, Wanda et Lang sont enfermés à la prison sous-marine de Ross. Natasha est partie se cacher parce qu'elle est poursuivie. J'ai prévenu Banner de rester caché. Il n'y a des Avengers plus que Vision, toi et moi. J'ai renvoyé le petit chez lui. Il ne mérite pas de voir sa vie foutue en l'air comme les nôtres. Le roi du Wakanda est retourné chez lui….. Et Steve et Bucky ont disparus. On ne sait pas où ils sont. Mais je te promets que je le cherche et qu'on va…

-Je m'en fiche.

L'ingénieur a totalement été choqué :

-Tu…

-M'en fiche Tony. Je ne veux pas savoir où il est. Il n'a qu'à rester avec _SON_ Bucky….

-Tu ne veux pas le revoir ?

-Pas après qu'il m'ait enfoncé son bouclier dans les côtes ? Non.

-C'était un accident Scampie. C'est moi qu'il visait.

-Est-il resté auprès de moi après que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

L'air misérable qu'a pris Iron Man m'a donné ma réponse :

-Qu'a dit Ross à mon propos ?

-Il n'a rien eu l'occasion de dire. Je t'ai mis sous ma protection. Il ne te touchera pas.

J'ai hoché la tête :

-Je suis désolé Scampie.

-Steve et toi avez souvent eu des différents mais je dois bien avouer que là, c'est le pompom.

-Mais il avait raison. Bucky était innocent de ce qu'on l'accusait mais il a fait pire… Il a tué mes parents… Il a tué ma mère !

J'ai tourné la tête vers Tony. Il avait mal :

-Steve a tenté de le défendre et nous nous sommes battus. Vraiment battus.

Je pouvais voir les blessures et les ecchymoses qui marquaient le visage de mon ami :

-Il a abandonné son bouclier…

-Une chose de plus qu'il abandonne alors…. J'espère au moins que Bucky assure au lit.

Tony a haussé un sourcil interrogateur :

-Si Steve laisse autant de choses derrière lui pour Bucky, ils ont du s'envoyer en l'air dans le passé et ça devait être tellement bien que Steve veut remettre ça maintenant.

Stark a pris ma main :

-Ne dit pas ça. C'est toi qu'il aime.

-La preuve, il m'a encastré son bouclier dans les côtes, ai-je répondu avec le plus haut niveau de sarcasme dont j'étais capable.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais je l'ai coupé :

-Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

-… Si tes cellules continues à travailler aussi vite, tu seras sur pieds d'ici deux jours... Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal.

-Tu veux que je demande à quelqu'un de venir te donner de quoi calmer la douleur ?

-Non, ça ira.

Dès que je suis sortie, je suis allée au QG des Avengers. Il semblait bien vide sans tous les autres. J'avais de la peine pour eux… Surtout pour Clint… Il n'allait peut-être jamais revoir sa famille. Pour vite récupérer, je me suis enfermée des heures durant dans la salle d'entraînement et je me suis entrainée. J'ai rouvert ma blessure une fois en effectuant un enchainement avec trop de gestes et trop de forces. Le mannequin qui recevait mes coups ne s'en est d'ailleurs pas sorti. Malgré le sang qui coulait de ma plaie, je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour autant, la douleur me faisait frapper plus fort encore :

-Mademoiselle ? Votre sang est en train de salir les tapis d'entraînements.

Je me suis arrêtée, essoufflée et ai regardé le sol : en effet.

Alors que je posais ma main sur ma blessure pour appliquer une pression pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler, la pièce est soudain devenue froide. Très froide. De la fumée sortait de ma bouche à chacune de mes expirations.

Puis j'ai senti une présence juste derrière moi et une odeur que je ne connaissais pas. Un mélange de papier ancien, de glace et de menthe ?

Je me suis vivement retournée, le bras armé pour décocher une droite mais mon adversaire l'a bloqué aisément. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Plus grand que moi, les cheveux courts noirs, le teint pâle et de jolis yeux verts. Ses doigts sur ma peau étaient froids :

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, a-t-il soufflé.

J'ai arqué un sourcil :

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es donc tu es un ennemi potentiel.

Il a souri :

-J'ai tendance a pensé comme toi. Je suis Loki.

Il devait s'attendre à une réaction de ma part, mais comme je n'en ai pas eu, il a poursuivi :

-Je suis d'Asgard.

Comme Thor :

-Et je suis ici pour t'aider.

J'ai récupéré mon bras et lui ai tourné le dos :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

J'ai attrapé ma serviette et ai plongé mon visage dedans. J'ai senti un pic glacé au niveau de ma blessure. En regardant, ma plaie était totalement cicatrisée. J'ai levé les yeux vers Loki :

-C'est toi ?

-Oui.

-… Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Maintenant, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il advient de Steve ?

Je me suis tendue :

-…Non.

Une sorte de nuage blanc s'est formé devant moi et j'ai vu Steve. Il se battait. Au fil de la vision, j'ai constaté qu'il était allé chercher nos amis qui étaient enfermés. Tant mieux. Les autres méritaient de retrouver leur liberté et s'il n'y était pas allé, je m'en serais occupée dès que mon état me l'aurait permis :

-Et ? Il fait ce qu'il veut. Je m'en fiche.

-Tu es sûre ?

La vision s'est brouillée avant de me faire voir autre chose. C'était toujours Steve, mais cette fois il était dans un endroit isolé, sous un pont, avec Sharon. J'ai serré les dents. La blonde a ouvert le coffre de sa voiture pour en sortir l'équipement de Captain et celui de Sam. Ils ont échangés quelques mots avant qu'elle ne monte sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. J'ai sorti mes griffes et ai déchiré le nuage pour ne pas voir la suite. J'étais furieuse :

-Il fait ce qu'il veut c'est ça ?

Je me suis tournée vers Loki :

-La ferme.

J'ai quitté la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je me suis enfermée dans mes quartiers au QG des Avengers. J'ai hurlé à pleins poumons avant de tout saccager. Je détestais cette femme ! Je haïssais Steve ! Je me suis coupée en fracassant le miroir sur le sol, mais je m'en foutais :

-Ta rage pourrait être une arme incroyablement puissante si tu la laisse prendre le dessus.

-Mais fiche moi la paix !

Loki a posé deux de ses doigts sur mon front et c'est comme si mon cerveau se déconnectait totalement :

-Je peux te mener à sa cachette. Si je fais diversion tu auras tout le loisir de tuer le responsable de tes souffrances.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Loki. Mon corps s'est mis à bouger tout seul et je me suis approchée de lui. J'avais beau m'agiter dans tous les sens, je ne contrôlais plus rien, même pas ma langue :

-Et que veux-tu en échange ?

L'Asgardien a souri :

-Je veux que tu t'occupes de Capitaine America.

-Ca ce n'est pas un problème.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Wo ! J'étais certaine furieuse contre Steve mais de là à le tuer ? Je devais trouver un moyen de résonner mon propre corps et d'en reprendre le contrôle.

 **POV Steve :**

Nous étions tous rentrés au Wakanda dans le QG secret de la panthère noire. Avec l'aide de Tony, j'avais réussi à m'introduire dans la prison hautement sécurisée de Ross et j'avais libéré mes amis. Tony n'était pas encore avec nous, il devait préparer son alibi et récupérer Scampie pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Vision s'est vivement redressée :

-Scampie !

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui :

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne la voie plus.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai perdue… Il y a comme un voile blanc qui me l'a caché. J'avais eu le même problème sur Asgard lorsque je me concentrais sur Odin.

Nous avons échangé des regards curieux :

-Tu crois qu'Odin est avec elle ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander à Thor de nous rejoindre. Il aura peut-être la réponse à cette question.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

 **POV Scampie :**

J'étais tapie dans l'ombre, personne ne me voyait puisque mon armure était noire, qu'il faisait nuit et que j'étais douée pour être discrète. Loki a envoyé un nouveau pic de glace sur les soldats qui tentaient de lui tirer dessus. J'ai attendu une ouverture avant de me glisser dans le bâtiment. Je suis passée par l'escalier de service pour aller au troisième étage. J'ai tué ceux qui se mettaient sur mon passage et suis entrée dans la salle de cryo conservation. Une scientifique se trouvait là et a voulu me bloquer le passage. En 4 coups je lui avais brisé la nuque. La salle est devenue calme. Seul le son régulier des machines qui s'assuraient que Bucky était toujours en vie se faisait entendre.

Je n'en revenais pas. Après avoir détruit tout l'univers des Avengers, ce type se faisait congeler comme si de rien n'était ! C'est une plaisanterie ? Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie. Les accords de Sokovie nous avaient tous affectés et certes, nous n'étions pas tous d'accord sur le fait de les signer ou non. Mais nous ne nous serions jamais autant déchirés si James n'avait pas été dans « l'équation », comme dirait Vision. Je me suis approchée de la vitre et ai posé mes griffes dessus, à l'endroit où son visage se trouvait. J'ai planté me griffes dans le verre. Je le haïssais. C'était de sa faute si tout était parti de travers. _**SA**_ faute. Et même si Loki me contrôlait, ce que je ressentais à l'heure actuelle était une envie pure et simple de tailler Bucky en pièce.

 **POV Steve :**

Nous nous battions autant que possible pour vaincre une nouvelle fois Loki. Et nous avions de la chance d'être au milieu d'une épaisse forêt tropicale et de ne pas à veiller sur des civils. Les hommes de T'Challa savaient se défendre, à notre plus grand soulagement. Et le dieu n'avait pas d'armée avec lui. Mais Loki semblait plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais. Thor était arrivé aussi vite que son marteau le lui avait permis. Si au départ nous l'avions appelé pour discuter de Scampie, nous étions tous tombés des nus lorsque Loki est apparu pour nous combattre. J'avais reçu un coup assez violent dans le thorax et était obligé de rester un moment au sol pour reprendre mes esprits. Vision à prit le relais pour combattre Loki :

-C'est donc toi le responsable de cet étrange voile neigeux que j'observe lorsque je veux regarder certaines personnes…

-Hooo. Je vois que ma magie te dépasse alors.

La Vision a penché la tête sur le côté :

-Pourquoi Scampie ?

Le dieu de la malice a repoussé son adversaire avant de tous nous regarder. Nous nous sommes tous figés, profitant de ce temps mort pour reprendre notre souffle :

-Je sais que je ne peux pas tous vous vaincre si vous êtes au sommet de vos capacités. J'ai donc profité de la … Situation de malaise de l'un d'entre vous pour … Comment vous dîtes ? Ah oui, la retourner contre vous.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'avait pas osé faire ça … :

-Mais tu n'as plus ton sceptre !

-J'ai eu le temps de faire croître ma magie. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu la corrompre, même si la tâche n'a pas été difficile.

Loki a créé un nuage blanc au-dessus de lui et nous l'avons vu. Nous avons vu Scampie briser froidement la nuque d'une scientifique et planter ses griffes dans le verre du caisson de cryoconservation de Bucky. Thor m'a plaqué une main sur le torse :

-Allez la récupérer ami Rogers. Je crois que votre dame a besoin d'aide.

Il ne pas eu besoin de me le dire deux fois. Alors que le combat reprenait, j'ai couru aussi vite que possible dans le bâtiment. Pitié mon Dieu faîtes que j'arrive à temps.

 **POV Scampie :**

J'étais campée contre la table en face de Bucky. Je ne l'avais pas encore réveillé de son hibernation. J'avais imaginé des centaines de scénarios pour le tuer lentement et douloureusement. Mais maintenant que je pouvais le faire, je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Devrais-je tous les mixer pour donner un cocktail explosif de douleur et de mort ?

J'ai porté mon attention sur l'ordinateur de commande. Je n'y comprenais rien. En revanche, les câbles qui le reliaient au caisson…Ca je pouvais comprendre que si je les coupais, Bucky serait, soit libéré, soit tué par manque d'oxygène au bout d'un moment. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le tuer de cette façon… Je voulais vraiment pouvoir le frapper et passer mes nerfs sur lui. En plus, sans son bras en métal, je prenais moins de risque. J'ai entendu des bruits de course dans le couloir. Une personne seule… Je me suis cachée derrière la porte, au-dessus d'une étagère en métal. La porte s'est ouverte sur un Steve essoufflé qui sentait la transpiration, le sang et la fumée. Il a refermé la porte derrière lui tout en me cherchant des yeux. Ses pas étaient prudents mais pas silencieux. Je suis descendue de mon étagère sans faire de bruit et l'ai observé évoluer dans la pièce. Il est d'abord allé vérifier que son ami allait bien dans sa boîte :

-Scampie ?

Je n'ai pas répondu :

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait. C'était un accident. Tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal.

J'ai distraitement passé une main sur mon flan. Accident ou pas, je l'avais bien senti ton bouclier dans mes cotes :

-Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis…Depuis le début de cette histoire avec Bucky.

J'ai pris un peu d'élan avant de lui sauter dessus, de lui faire la prise de Natasha et de l'envoyer au sol. Alors qu'il était sonné du choc et de la surprise, je lui ai tranquillement prit son bouclier. Je l'ai observé un moment avant de l'envoyer s'encastrer dans le caisson de Bucky. Une sirène s'est déclenchée :

-Non !

J'ai souri :

-C'est amusant de se dire que s'il ouvre les yeux, une des premières choses qu'il verra, c'est ton bouclier…Encastré dans son verre protecteur. Tu auras donc réussis à tuer les deux personnes que tu aimais le plus…Soi-disant.

Je me suis tourné vers Captain :

-Bien joué Steve.

Ce dernier s'est remis sur pieds et a agrippé mon poignet :

-Arrête ça Scampie. Tu sais très bien que…

La droite que je lui ai collée ensuite lui a violement fait tourner la tête vers la gauche et j'ai vu du sang sortir de sa bouche. Il m'a lâché :

-Ne me touche pas.

Je me suis reculé jusqu'au caisson et ai tapoté le bouclier ficher dans le verre du bout des doigts. Les sirènes commençaient à fatiguer. J'ai attrapé les câbles électriques et ai tiré d'un coup sec dessus. Les sirènes se sont tues et le caisson s'est éteint :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Aucune idée. Mais au moins maintenant, ça ne fait plus de bruit.

Steve a posé ses mains sur le verre et a retiré son bouclier. C'est bien ce que je pensais, Bucky d'abord. Puis il s'est retourné et a fermement agrippé mes épaules :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, a-t-il hurlé.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard alors que je sentais un liquide gelé remonter le long de ma joue. Steve a dû le voir puisqu'il a ouvert de grands yeux. Mes lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire sadique avant que je ne lui décoche une droite qui l'a fait me lâcher. J'étais toujours furieuse contre lui et en plus, il m'empêchait d'achever Bucky. Il fallait que je passe mes nerfs et Steve était le meilleur punchingball du monde. Il était capable d'encaisser sans aucun problème :

-Loki m'a demandé de te tuer. Et Bucky c'est un désir personnel.

Le blond a eu un mouvement de recul et j'en ai profité pour lui bondit dessus. Je ne retenais aucun de mes coups alors que lui se contentait de se protéger avec ses bras :

-Loki est néfaste. Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'approcher et encore moins t'allier avec lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te dis de ne pas t'approcher de Sharon ? Non, alors fiche-moi la paix.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Sharon vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu l'as embrassé.

-Scamp !

J'ai balayé ses jambes pour le mettre au sol. Il a agrippé mon poignet au passage et m'a entrainé dans sa chute. En un battement de cils, Steve a échangé nos positions et mon dos a rencontré le sol. Captain America a passé ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille, a agrippé mes poignets et m'a maintenu au sol :

-Alors tu dois savoir que je l'ai repoussé. Et que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.

Non, ça je ne savais pas. Nos regards se sont croisés et ne se sont pas lâchés. Disait-il la vérité ? :

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est toi et seulement toi que j'aime ?

J'ai de nouveau sentit le liquide gelé se répandre dans mes veines, il a chassé les sentiments apaisants qui commençaient à me parcourir. J'ai froncé les sourcils et ai montré mes crocs au blond :

-Tu as choisi Bucky. A chaque fois.

-Parce que la situation l'obligeait. Un ennemi nous menaçait tous. Tu aurais préféré que je ne fasse rien ? Que je prenne le risque de laisser s'abattre une nouvelle menace sur des milliers de personnes ? Que je laisse tomber mon meilleur ami entre les griffes de Ross pour le voir enfermer comme un animal ? Comme les autres ?

Je n'ai pas répondu :

-Bucky a toujours été là pour moi en 45… Il m'a toujours défendu lorsque j'en avais besoin. Nous avons combattus les Allemands ensemble. Il couvrait mes arrières et moi les siens. Je pensais l'avoir perdu il y a longtemps. Et voilà que je le retrouve. Même s'il a tenté de me tuer, il a fini par me sauver la vie. Il m'a ramené sur le rivage alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser me noyer. Lorsque Bucky n'est pas contrôlé par les russes, il se souvient de moi, il se souvient de qui il est.

Tiens, c'était une bonne excuse ça Je ne suis pas responsable, c'est les Russes qui m'ont dit de le faire :

-J'ai été le plus misérable des hommes lorsque mon propre bouclier s'est fiché dans ton corps.

Il a posé son autre main sur l'endroit exact où son bouclier avait été. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer le frisson qui a parcouru mon dos. Mais j'ai utilisé ma main de libre pour planter mes griffes dans sa nuque. Il a grimacé mais a continué quand même :

-Je voulais venir avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser. Je voulais être là lorsque tu te réveillerais pour te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. Mais… Je devais faire mon devoir. Je devais assurer ta sécurité avant tout. Et ensuite… J'ai voulu aller te chercher en même temps que les autres. Mais tu n'étais plus chez Tony. Personne ne savait où tu te trouvais. J'ai… Eu peur que tu aies décidé de partir et de ne jamais revenir…. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux de savoir que ton désir de vengeance était plus fort que ta douleur de penser que je t'avais abandonné et trompé…

Entendre Steve reconnaître ses torts m'a fait plaisir et j'avais envie de le pardonner. Ce que j'aurai fait si un long pic glacé n'avait pas parcouru mes veines jusqu'à mon cerveau. J'ai émis un son de douleur alors que la magie de Loki prenait entièrement contrôle de mon corps. Les griffes de ma main gauche se sont plantées dans la nuque de Steve et j'ai utilisé ma force pour inverser nos positions. J'ai levé ma main droite au-dessus de ma tête et je savais que si je l'abaissais, je lui trancherai la gorge. J'ai donc fait appel à toute ma volonté pour bloquer mon bras et lutter contre Loki. Je ne voulais pas le tuer…. Steve avait reconnu ses erreurs et semblait prêts à agir pour arranger les choses. Le blond sous moi a souri, il était sur le point de se faire tuer et il souriait. Est-il stupide ? :

-Je sais que ma Scampie est là quelque part et qu'elle ne laissera pas Loki lui voler sa liberté.

Captain America n'avait pas tort. Je suis un chat ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et comme je veux ! J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer, j'ai feulé de rage et ai tout fait pour chasser Loki de mon esprit et de mes membres.

La première chose que j'ai faîte à été de rouler loin de Steve pour planter mes griffes dans le sol. L'autre ne voulait pas me lâcher et le combat était plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. Le froid qui parcourait mes veines était insupportable et j'avais du mal à lutter contre. Steve a passé sa main sur mon épaule alors que de l'autre, il activait son oreillette :

-Occupez-vous de Loki ! Il contrôle Scampie.

Le blond n'a pas pu esquiver le coup de griffes que je lui ai donné sans le vouloir. Il avait désormais 3 marques de griffes sur la joue gauche :

-Ca va aller Scamp. Ca va aller.

J'ai poussé un feulement de douleur alors qu'un nouveau pic glacé atteignait mon cœur :

-Je suis désolé Chipie.

Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il s'excusait quand il l'a dit. Puis il m'a collé une droite, et j'ai compris, avant de prendre connaissance sous l'impact du choc.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le pardon

Chapitre 20 : Le pardon :

J'avais froid et mon corps a été parcouru de frissons alors que ma peau se couvrait de chair de poule. C'est alors que j'ai été blotti contre quelque chose de chaud. Voilà qui était mieux. J'ai vaguement senti des caresses sur mon épaule droite. J'ai reconnu l'odeur de Steve. C'est donc lui qui me tenait contre lui, je l'aurai bien repoussé si mon corps acceptait de suivre les ordres de mon cerveau :

-Elle est glacée, souffla Steve.

-C'est normal ami Rogers. La magie de mon frère est celle de la glace en plus de celle de l'illusion.

Il y eut un moment de flottement :

-C'est ma faute.

-C'est ta faute depuis le début, lança Tony.

Je devinais le regard meurtrier qu'il avait dû s'attirer de la part de tous ceux présents. J'ai tenté une nouvelle fois de bouger et j'ai gigoté dans les bras de Steve :

-Ha ? Du mouvement ?

J'ai ouvert un œil, puis l'autre. Comme mon nez me l'avait dit, j'étais contre Steve :

-Hey, chuchota-t-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

J'étais épuisée alors j'ai refermé les yeux et ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Je voulais dormir et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Loki :

-Comment tu te sens chaton ?

Ça, c'était Tony. Confirmé lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur ma tête et que j'ai senti son odeur :

-J'ai froid.

Tony s'est installé à ma droite et s'est collé à moi :

-Il y aurait presque une photo à faire.

J'ai difficilement soulevé une paupière. Steve me donnait de sa chaleur par ma gauche et Tony faisait la même chose à ma droite. Ils étaient obligés d'être proches pour ça et venant des deux personnes qui s'étaient violement disputés il y a environ 1 semaine, c'était inespéré :

-Tu as un drôle d'effet sur les gens Scampie, lança Sam.

J'ai refermé mes yeux et me suis roulée en boule contre eux. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas réfléchir mais seulement me réchauffer.

-Donc, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer qui est cette fille et pourquoi un…Sorcier démoniaque s'en est pris à elle ?

Steve a répondu :

-Scott, je te présente Scampie, ma…petit-amie.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir employer ce mot maintenant :

-Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal et il s'en est servi contre moi.

-Et elle vous a pas plaqué ?

-Je ne sais pas.

J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux et ai regardé Scott :

-Je l'ai plaqué au sol tout à l'heure, ai-je répondu avec une toute petite voix.

-Bien joué jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Par plaqué, j'entends, quitté.

Ha. En réalité je ne savais pas si je devais partir ou non…. Je ne savais pas quoi faire du tout pour la suite des événements :

-Tu penses pouvoir te mettre debout miss ?

J'ai lentement hoché la tête et les deux garçons m'ont aidé à me remettre sur pieds. Tony m'a donné une petite caresse sur l'épaule :

-Ce n'est pas le tout, mais je dois rentrer à New-York. Je vais brouiller les pistes pour que Ross ne vous retrouve pas.

-Merci Tony.

Captain America a tendu sa main à Iron Man et ce dernier l'a serré. Les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger alors. La douleur dans mon flan droit est revenue et j'ai dû prendre appui sur Scott pour ne pas tomber :

-Vous allez bien ?

J'ai posé ma main sur mon flanc et ai constaté que mes doigts ses sont rapidement couverts de sang. Loki avait donc annulé sa magie qui avait soigné ma plaie :

-Euh…Les gars ?

Scott a passé mon autre bras par-dessus ses épaules pour m'aider à tenir debout :

-Scamp !

-La magie de Loki a terminé de se dissiper…

-Elle a besoin de soins. T'Challa ?

Le souverain m'a regardé des pieds à la tête :

-Son esprit n'était pas le sien au moment du combat contre les miens, elle peut rester et sera aider. Conduisons-la à l'infirmerie.

Ant-man a commencé à vouloir me faire marcher. Et puis Steve est arrivé. Il a passé son bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos et m'a soulevé :

-Okais…., soupira Scott.

Steve est parti comme une fusée laissant les autres derrière. J'ai serré les dents, j'avais mal à chacun des pas de mon porteur :

-Je sais que tu as mal mais c'est bientôt fini. Promis.

Tiens, cela me rappelait ma transformation en humaine. Le blond m'a déposé sur une civière et a noué mes doigts aux siens :

-Serre si tu as mal.

Et je lui ai broyé la main alors qu'un médecin me faisait des points de suture sans anesthésie. Steve a essuyé à plusieurs reprises les larmes de douleur qui roulaient sur mes joues tout en me rassurant autant que possible. Lorsque ce calvaire fut fini, on nous a laissé seul dans une petite chambre tranquille avec une jolie vue sur la cascade :

-Je suis désolé Scampie.

J'ai posé deux doigts sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence :

-Je ne veux pas qu'on en reparle. Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Alors…Nous allons…Oublier tout ça et essayer d'avancer. D'accord ?

Il a hoché la tête :

-D'accord.

Voilà, là, nous allions peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose :

-Va le voir. Va voir s'il est toujours vivant après son extraction forcée de la glace.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Steve !

-D'accord. D'accord.

Il a embrassé mes cheveux et a quitté la chambre. Je me suis réinstallée correctement dans mon lit et me suis endormie un moment.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je suis tombée sur Bucky en train de regarder l'eau de la cascade tombée. Bon, au moment il était toujours en vie. Lorsqu'il m'a entendu bouger, il s'est retourné et m'a fait un petit sourire :

-Salut, dit-il doucement.

-Salut.

Bucky est venu s'asseoir sur la chaise près de moi :

-Comment te sens-tu ?, ai-je demandé.

-Ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à être sorti de ma cryogénisation aussi tôt mais bon. Je dois attendre au moins quelques jours avant d'être de nouveau congelé.

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Steve m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ho.

Et nous avons commencé à parler. Il était différent de l'idée que j'en avais. Et c'était une bonne chose. Je découvris une personne bien plus gentille que celle à laquelle j'avais eu à faire :

-Il mettait vraiment du journal dans ses chaussures pour avoir l'air plus grand ?

-Oui. Les talonnettes étaient bien trop chères pour nous.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire :

-Je suis content de voir que vous vous entendez assez pour vous moquer de moi ensemble.

Bucky s'est levé et a serré la main à son meilleur ami :

-Et moi je suis heureux que tu enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Et quelqu'un de bien.

Nous nous sommes regardés et avons échangé un sourire. Je n'avais plus envie de le tuer maintenant que je lui avais parlé et qu'il m'avait tout expliqué :

-Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Et il a quitté la pièce. Steve est venu s'asseoir près de moi :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Pour toute réponse, j'ai posé mon front contre son épaule. Ses doigts sont timidement venus se poser sur ma nuque pour la caresser doucement :

-Ce n'est pas grave Chipie. Toute cette histoire est terminée et tout est plus clair pour tout le monde. On va pouvoir avancer.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Déjà, nous allons tous nous reprendre un moment ici et ensuite, nous en discuterons tous ensemble.

J'ai hoché la tête. C'était un bon plan pour démarrer.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Le melon

SI vous trouvez la référence qui a inspiré ce petit texte… Et bien vous avez vu récemment un film drôle ^^.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

Chapitre 21 : Le melon : 

Je regardais Thor avec écœurement. Il mangeait avec appétit et un manque d'hygiène certain un fruit orange à la peau verte. J'ai posé deux doigts sur ma bouche pour retenir un hoquet de dégoût. J'avais éjà gouté ce fruit, il n'avait qu'un goût d'eau, fade, selon moi. Mais l'Asgardien semblait adorer ça puisqu'il en était déjà à son troisième. Le blond a levé les yeux vers moi et a bien remarqué mon malaise :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scampie ?

J'ai déglutit :

-Comment peux-tu manger ça ?

Thor a haussé un sourcil :

-J'aime le melon, a-t-il simplement répondu.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Le bouclier

Chapitre 22 : Le bouclier :

J'avais enfin été autorisé à quitter mon lit. Et le premier endroit où je suis allée, a été le balcon de ma chambre. L'air était frais et portait des odeurs tropicales absolument délicieuses. Le bruit de la cascade était grandement apaisant et me faisait oublier la douleur de mon flanc. Même si j'étais presque guérie, la douleur était toujours présente. D'après Ant-Man, j'en avais pour plusieurs mois :

-Hey boule de poils.

Quand on parle du loup. Cela faisait 2 mois que nous étions ici et Scott et moi étions devenus très proches. C'était un ami ô combien amusant et ô combien original. Je savais que les autres voyaient d'un mauvais œil notre amitié. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Scott était gentil, tendre, amusant, je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le problème. Les regards mauvais que lui jetaient Steve n'arrangeaient pas du tout leur relation assez tendue depuis qu'il me fréquentait :

-Bonjour à toi aussi Scott.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte discrètement pour aller en ville ?

Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital, mais je m'en fichais :

-Ok.

J'ai sauté de mon balcon pour atterrir en bas. J'ai grimacé de douleur, mes réflexes n'étaient pas encore totalement remis. J'ai levé la tête vers Scott :

-Tu viens ?

-Je peux pas sauter de si haut moi. Je te rejoints vers la voiture. File.

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Il conduisait plus prudemment que Tony. Et c'était agréable pour ne pas me détruire le corps plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Nous avons déambulé dans le marché un grand moment. C'était une culture originale et intéressante. J'aimais bien cet endroit. Scott m'a présenté un étrange carré blanc :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un morceau de noix de coco.

-Ça se mange ?

-Bien-sûr que ça se mange. Goûtes-moi ça.

J'ai croqué un tout petit bout. C'était délicieux ! Pleins de goût et très frais :

-C'est super bon !

-Tu vois.

J'ai fini de manger mon morceau alors que Scott volait d'autres objets sur le marché :

-C'est illégal ce que tu fais là tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, geint-il. Mais j'ai la main trop leste pour mon propre bien.

Je lui ai tapé sur les doigts alors qu'il tentait de dérober une banane :

-Ca suffit maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais ramener à Hope si tu m'empêches de prendre des trucs ?

-Tu veux lui offrir une banane à ta copine ? Tu crains comme petit-ami.

-Je sais.

Son « je m'en foutisme » m'a beaucoup fait rire. C'est après une bonne demi-heure que nous sommes rentrés, j'avais trop mal pour continuer notre exploration du marché. Lorsque nous sommes revenus à la cachette de Y'Challa, les autres étaient tous dans le grand salon. Je me suis retrouvée totalement paralysée par la peur en voyant Steve avec son bouclier au bras :

-On en sait pas où elle est partie Clint ! Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

-Salut tout le monde, cria Scott en rentrant dans la pièce.

Ils se sont tous tournés vers nous et Steve s'est précipité vers moi. Son _bouclier_ au bras. Ce même bouclier qui m'avait causé ma blessure au flanc. Flanc qui s'est immédiatement mis à me picoter à la simple mention, vision, pensée du bouclier. Alors que Captain s'approchait de moi assez vite, mon instinct à prit le dessus pour me protéger et j'ai bondit très loin de Steve. Lorsque je suis retombée sur mes pieds, je lui ai montré les griffes et les crocs. Il s'est arrêté net et a levé les mains en signe de paix :

-Scamp ?

L'ambiance était devenue électrique alors que je fusillais le bouclier des yeux. Je me moquais de Steve et des autres, cette chose était dans mon champ de vision et elle me faisait peur. Pour moi, elle était synonyme de douleur :

-Pose ton bouclier Steve, lui dit Scott.

Le blond s'est exécuté, non sans lui lancer un regard plein de colère, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Je me suis légèrement détendue lorsque la pièce de métal a touché le sol. Rogers a repris son avancée vers moi mais nettement plus doucement alors que je me redressais sans pour autant quitter le bouclier des yeux. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes avant-bras :

-Tout va bien. Je… Tu ne crains rien.

J'ai enfin détaché le regard de son arme et l'ai regardé lui. Il m'a fait un petit sourire qui s'est voulu rassurant :

-Tu ranges tes griffes et tes crocs ?

J'ai hésité une seconde avant de le faire. Steve a passé une main dans mes cheveux :

-Merci.

Notre relation était encore fragile. Nous essayions de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Je n'avais plus peur de lui mais j'avais toujours peur de son bouclier. Son front s'est posé contre le mien alors qu'il fermait les yeux et que sa main glissait jusque sur ma nuque :

-Je suis désolé.

Je lui ai donné un petit coup de nez pour le rassurer :

-Où étiez-vous passé ?

-Au marché.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital. Tu es trop faible pour le moment…

-Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air Captain. Laissez-lui un peu d'espace.

Scott n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Bucky n'avait pas encore été congelé et j'ai bien vu qu'il se retenait de ne pas fracturer la mâchoire d'Ant-man. Alors que Steve se détachait de moi prêt à lui bondit dessus. Tout le monde était prêt à exploser :

-On se calme les gars. J'avais besoin d'air. Je vais bien. On se détend.

Ma main s'est posée sur le torse du blond et il a semblé se détendre :

-Scampie ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Clint :

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

J'ai hoché la tête avant de faire un mouvement vers lui. La main de Steve est descendue tout le long de mon bras jusqu'à retenir une seconde mes doigts alors que je m'éloignais de lui. Clint et moi sommes allés sur un des balcons du bâtiment :

-Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? Je croyais que vous avanciez tous les deux.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Etre tout le temps fourré avec Scott et pas avec lui. Ca le blesse tu sais. Et je te jure que Steve est difficile à retenir d'aller casser la gueule à Scott. Heureusement que je n'ai pas ce genre de problème avec ma femme.

Sa famille l'avait rejoint ici il y a quelques jours et il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Tony avait réussi cet exploit pour que la famille soit réunie et en sécurité dans le plus grand secret. Puis une lumière s'est faîte dans mon esprit :

-Attends, vous le regardez tous comme si vous alliez le tuer parce que vous pensez que je vais quitter Steve pour lui ?

-Exactement.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Prouve-le-lui alors. Va mettre les choses à plat avec Steven. S'il te plaît.

-Je pense qu'il faut faire plus que ça…

Je n'ai rien ajouté de plus avant de quitter la pièce pour retrouver ce qui me servait de compagnon. Je veux bien admettre que la situation était compliquée entre nous. J'avais dû prendre sur moi pour chasser la peur de Steve que j'éprouvais depuis l'incident bouclier. La confiance que j'avais pour lui était progressivement revenue. Le sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il était à proximité revenait doucement. Et les sentiments d'amour que j'avais pour Steve, n'avaient jamais disparus, mais redevenaient envahissants, comme au début. J'avais envie de me blottir de nouveau contre lui, de profiter de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de son corps comme oreiller et de ses bras comme cocon chaud et doux. J'ai traversé le salon pour trouver Steve. J'ai fait coucou à Scott en passant avant de monter vers la bibliothèque. Le captain allait souvent là-bas pour dessiner. Et bien pas manqué, il était entre deux étagères de livres avec Bucky, en train de discuter. Mes oreilles me permettaient de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient :

-Elle ne te quittera pas Steve.

-Tu crois ? Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, je comprendrais.

-Steve…

J'ai frappé doucement le bois pour leur indiquer ma présence :

-Hey Minette, me lança l'ancien soldat de l'hiver.

-Je vous dérange ?

-Pas du tout. J'allais partir me faire à manger. Je vous laisse.

Nous avons échangé un sourire alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon épaule au passage. Steve s'est mis à fixer le plancher de la bibliothèque. Je me suis plantée devant lui, ai posé deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête pour me regarder :

-Je ne te quitte pas pour Scott.

Steve a ouvert de grands yeux :

-Je ne…

-Clint m'a dit que vous pensiez tout ça et que tu en souffrais. Alors je pense qu'il rassurera les autres mais je crois que c'est à moi de te rassurer toi. Je ne te quitte pas pour Scott ok ? De un, il est en couple. Et de deux, tu es plus mon genre que lui. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Captain America a soupiré, fermé les yeux et posé son front contre le mien :

-Merci.

J'ai fermé les yeux à mon tour alors que je souriais. Ma main gauche à trouver sa place sur sa nuque et j'ai effleuré ses cheveux courts. J'ai attrapé son poignet gauche et l'ai obligé à poser sa main sur ma hanche. Il a fait de même avec son autre main, tout seul. C'était délicieux de le sentir à nouveau si proche de moi. Nous sommes restés ainsi un petit moment avant que je n'ouvre tout doucement les yeux. Steve les avait gardé fermer. J'ai remarqué la légère teinte rouge de ses joues et cela m'a fait sourire :

-Steve ?

Le blond a ouvert les yeux. Leur superbe couleur bleue m'avait manqué. Nous nous sommes regardés quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur mes lèvres. Je l'ai vu déglutir :

-Tu vas m'embrasser ou tu attends un carton d'invitation ?

Un fin sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne finisse par les poser sur les miennes. Leur douceur et leur chaleur m'avait manqué :

-Tu m'as manqué Steve.

-Toi aussi Scampie.

Nous sommes restés un long moment à nous câliner entre ces deux étagères de la bibliothèque.

Suite à cela, je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps avant de quitter ma chambre d'hôpital pour m'installer dans celle de Steve. Et à partir de là, j'avais bon espoir que nous pourrions reprendre une vraie relation, sans personne entre nous, ni croyances idiotes.


	24. Chapitre 23 : La cambrure de son dos

Chapitre 23 : La cambrure de son dos :

J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux et il leur a fallu un peu de temps pour s'adapter à la lumière de la chambre. J'ai tourné la tête sur la gauche et n'ai pas pu réfréner le sourire qui a étiré mes lèvres. Scampie était là. Elle dormait sur le ventre, les deux bras croisés sous son coussin. J'ai changé de position pour pouvoir la contempler plus facilement. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle m'aimait toujours et qu'elle avait accepté de rester à mes côtés malgré tout ce qui nous avait si violement séparés.

Mes doigts se sont doucement posés sur sa clavicule dénudée et son lentement descendu le long de la cambrure de son dos. J'adorais chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Mais je trouvais son dos particulièrement bien fait. Lorsque nous nous câlinions, mes mains trouvaient parfaitement leur place sur ses omoplates et sur ses reins. L'arcure de son dos se prêtait parfaitement au jeu de passer de l'un à l'autre sans jamais perdre le contact avec sa peau. Scampie a remué sous mes doigts et j'ai pu voir et sentir ses muscles fins se mouvoir :

-Tu me chatouilles, dit-elle tout doucement.

J'ai souri avant d'embrasser sa clavicule et de poser ma tête dessus :

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, chuchotais-je.

-C'est loupé alors.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave.

J'ai de nouveau souri avant poser ma main sur sa hanche droite et de me blottir un peu plus contre elle. Scampie a commencé à ronronner. J'aimais sentir les vibrations que cela produisaient dans tout son corps. J'ai bougé une nouvelle fois pour poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque :

-Je t'aime.

Elle a sorti la tête de son oreiller et a tourné la tête vers moi. Sa réponse a été un sourire et un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. J'ai caressé son dos et elle a frissonné en ronronnant. J'avais envie… J'ai déposé un baiser sur sa nuque avant de commencer à tracer une ligne de baisers le long de sa colonne, au travers de son débardeur noir. Mes mains ont tendrement enserrées ses hanches alors que je me redressais pour dominer son corps sans que mes lèvres ne quittent jamais son corps. J'ai remonté le vêtement pour me donner un accès direct à sa peau. Ma langue s'est perdue dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Scampie a légèrement arqué son corps pour me permettre de passer mes mains sur ventre et pour m'offrir une nouvelle facette de son dos. C'était quelque chose que j'admirais chez ma compagne sa souplesse. Elle pouvait tenir son dos rond comme cela pendant des heures sans jamais manifester le moindre signe de douleur ou de gêne. J'ai embrassé sa nuque et elle a souri :

-Est-ce que mon dos va être le seul à profiter de tes mains et de ta bouche ?

J'ai de nouveau atteint ses hanches avec mes mains pour la faire pivoter sous moi. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes épaules alors que mon nez venait frotter le sien tout doucement. Ses yeux reflétaient son désir autant que les miens devaient le faire. Scampie a donné un petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres avant de me mordre celle inférieure :

-Tu attends encore un carton d'invitation ?, chuchota-t-elle en enserrant ma taille de ses jambes.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi… Brûlante de désir à peine réveillée ? J'ai esquissé un sourire avant de l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Si elle était d'humeur câline, je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas lui faire plaisir. Ma bouche a quitté la sienne pour marquer sa gorge avant de descendre plus bas. J'ai volontairement esquivé sa poitrine pour aller embrasser son flanc droit avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Je m'en voulais encore terriblement de l'avoir blessé, alors je voulais apporter beaucoup d'amour à l'endroit précis où mon bouclier avait ravagé sa chair. Sa peau s'est recouverte de frissons et son dos s'est cambré pour diminuer l'espace entre nous. A partir de là, j'ai perdu tout contrôle, je voulais être doux et prévenant avec elle pour notre première fois ensemble depuis notre réconciliation mais la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien et la cambrure de son dos ont eu raison de mes bonnes intentions.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Scampie a utilisé ses jambes pour inverser nos positions, avant de grimper sur mon bassin. Elle a embrassé ma bouche avant de se frotter très allégrement contre mon érection, m'allumant davantage :

-Ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais-le.

J'ai hésité quelques secondes avant de le faire. J'ai parfaitement senti ses mouvements au-dessus de moi et n'ai pas pu rester les yeux fermés lorsque je l'ai senti s'empaler très lentement sur moi. Mon excitation a crevé le plafond alors que ma bouche s'asséchait d'un coup face à ce que j'avais devant moi. Cette petite vicieuse m'offrait son dos. Ses griffes ont laissées une marque sur mes cuisses alors que je me redressais pour enrouler mes bras autour d'elle et que je posais mon front entre ses omoplates :

-Je te haïe.

Scamp a poussé un long gémissement de plaisir :

-C'est faux, dit-elle en faisant rouler les muscles de son dos.

Mon Dieu ! Ayez pitié. Mes mains ont parfaitement trouvé leur place sur sa poitrine et les siennes sur mes bras alors que je donnais un premier coup de bassin :

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

-Bien-sûr, souffla-t-elle avec plaisir.

Nous avons gémit de concert avant qu'elle ne dise :

-Il me semble… Que tu aimes… Mon dos…

J'ai mordu son épaule et ai accéléré le rythme. J'ai pleinement senti ses griffes se planter dans ma chair et la douleur ne m'a pas aidé à redescendre, bien au contraire. A ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je laissais des tas de marques sur sa peau pour essayer de retarder l'inévitable, mais lorsqu'elle a commencé à se contracter à cause de son orgasme, je n'ai pas résisté et mon propre orgasme m'a fauché.

Scampie est lentement revenue sur Terre mais continuait de frissonner tout contre moi et j'adorais ça. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, a glissé une main sur ma nuque et nous avons échangé un baiser :

-Ca faisait longtemps…

J'étais bin d'accord avec elle :

-Et nous avons toute la journée.

Le sourire joueur qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres m'indiquait que nous allions passer une journée complète à nous retrouver pleinement. Je bénissais le sérum pour me donner une telle endurance et Tony pour avoir commis son erreur, car grâce à elle, j'avais une partenaire presque aussi endurante que moi.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Loki et héritier

Chapitre 24 : Loki et héritier :

J'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Steve pour me balader seule dans notre « nouveau chez nous ». Je voulais l'explorer. Nous étions ici depuis 3 semaines et je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire. Et comme nous allions certainement rester ici un moment, autant en profiter pour savoir où se trouvait les meilleurs cachettes. En me baladant, j'ai fini par trouver une étrange porte. Etant d'un naturel curieux, je l'ai ouverte et me suis glissée dans la pièce. J'ai été surprise de trouver Loki, Thor et Vision à l'intérieur. Les 3 ont portés leur attention sur moi :

-Scampie ?, demanda le blond.

-Coucou.

-La boule de poils est venue se venger ?, lança Loki.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté était-ce à moi qu'il s'adressait ? Mais je ne suis pas une boule de poils… Tony me surnommait ainsi lorsque j'étais un chat… Etait-ce une allusion à ma nature d'origine ? :

-Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui mais ne le tue pas. Nous avons besoin de lui, me dit son frère en posant ses mains sur mes bras.

Je n'en voulais pas vraiment à Loki, la seule chose que je lui reprochais était de m'avoir volé ma liberté. Il avait tenté de me contrôler, ça je ne le tolérais pas. Cependant, ma colère et ma douleur avaient été de mon fait. Loki n'avait fait que les exacerber un peu, c'est tout. Je ne le blâme pas pour cela :

-Je ne suis pas en colère Thor. Je me baladais juste dans le coin en ouvrant des portes au hasard.

L'Asgardien blond a soupiré de soulagement :

-Au moins, personne dans cette pièce n'a envie de me tuer.

-Tu devrais en être heureux.

-Ho, mais je le suis, railla le sorcier.

C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une odeur particulière dans l'air. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce dont il s'agissait. En inspirant un peu plus et en me concentrant, j'ai réussi à déterminer que l'étrange senteur provenait de Loki. Alors que ce dernier discutait de je ne sais quoi avec son frère, nos regards se sont croisés parce que je ne pouvais cesser de le fixer. J'avais même envie de m'approcher un peu, voir de me rouler en boule contre lui :

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?, me demanda le sorcier.

-Tu as une odeur particulière sur toi que je n'arrive pas à identifier…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'est tendu :

-Fais la sortir.

-Pourquoi ?, interrogea Thor.

Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle perçoit mes phéromones animales latentes. Pour le moment, elle ne réagit pas mais si je choisis d'en libérer plus que ce que je porte inconsciemment, elle va venir ronronner et se blottir contre moi et si j'en libère davantage, tu expliqueras au Captain pourquoi sa compagne porte mes héritiers et pas les siens.

Thor lui a saisi le col :

-Tu ne la toucheras pas !

-Hooo, je n'aurai pas besoin. Elle fera tout toute seule si elle est submergée par mes phéromones.

Loki m'a regardé et a, sans doute, libérer des phéromones, puisque j'ai soudain eut encore plus envie de me blottir contre lui. J'ai fait un pas en avant mais Vision m'a attrapé le bras. Ça m'a fait redescendre sur Terre :

-Viens avec moi Scampie, dit-il en me poussant gentiment vers la porte.

Il l'a refermé derrière nous. L'air déchargé de l'odeur de Loki m'a fait le plus grand bien :

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Vision a tapoté ma tête en signe de réconfort :

-Tu devrais retrouver Steve pour prendre son odeur.

-Oui. Bonne idée. Ça me fera du bien.

-Va.

Nous avons échangé un petit sourire avant que je ne m'éloigne. Porter des héritiers ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'est dans ce genre de situation que Natasha me manquait encore plus que d'habitude. Parce que oui, la rousse me manquait. J'adorais Wanda, mais je ne m'en sentais pas aussi proche que je l'étais avec Natasha. Mais je savais grâce à Clint et à leur ligne de morse qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était avec Bruce. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvée ? Aucune idée, mais j'étais heureuse pour eux.

A défaut de mon amie, je suis allée trouver Steve pour lui poser la question. Il était avec Bucky et Sam dans l'une des deux salles d'entraînement. Il faisait joujou avec son bouclier. J'ai hésité un grand moment avant de pousser la porte de la pièce. Son bouclier me faisait encore très peur. Mais je devais composer avec. C'était l'arme et le symbole de Captain America :

-Steve ?

Il a levé ses yeux bleus vers moi et immédiatement stoppé l'entrainement. Il a posé son bouclier au sol avant de s'approcher de moi :

-Oui Scamp ?

-C'est quoi « porter des héritiers » ?

Les trois garçons m'ont regardé avec de grands yeux :

-Tu… Es… Enceinte ?

-Enquoi ?

-Enceinte. Cela signifie que tu attends un enfant.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

-Je connais pas d'enfants, comment pourrais-je en atteindre un ?

Steve a secoué la tête de gauche à droite avant de venir poser sa main sur mon ventre :

-Etre enceinte veux dire que dans ton ventre, un enfant grandit.

-Viens voir ma belle, m'a lancé Sam.

Le blond avait l'air particulièrement perturbé alors que je le plantais au milieu de la pièce pour m'approcher de Sam et de son téléphone. C'était une vidéo explicative de ce qu'était « qu'être enceinte ». C'était le terme humain pour dire « Gestation » :

-Et après la mise à bas, on doit les chasser c'est ça ?

-QUOI ?, hurla Steve.

J'ai manqué de sauter par-dessus le dossier du canapé tellement il m'a fait peur alors que les deux garçons le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Il était rare d'entendre Steve crié :

-C'est ce qu'il se passe chez les chats. Une fois né, les chatons sont élevés par leur mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les chasse pour qu'ils se trouvent leur propre territoire. Très peu de chats forment une meute avec leur propre progéniture. Ça se fait, mais c'est rare.

Steve s'est effondré sur le fauteuil le plus proche en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains. J'ai regardé Bucky avec interrogation, qu'avais-je dit ? :

-Une chose à la fois, déclara-t-il. Steve, penses-tu que c'est possible ?

-Je…

Puis il a sorti sa tête de ses mains, les yeux emplis de panique :

-Oui c'est possible ! Elle n'a jamais pris la pilule et nous n'avons pas mis de préservatifs la première fois de la dernière fois…

Je savais ce qu'était un préservatif. Après une longue et laborieuse explication de la part de mon compagnon :

-La première fois de…

Sam n'a pas eu le courage de finir sa phrase. Il avait toujours du mal lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'endurance de Captain America :

-Il faut que tu fasses un test Scampie.

-Et je trouve ça où ?

-En pharmacie, lança Sam.

-Je… Je vais aller en acheter un.

-Je m'en occupe Steve. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire dans l'immédiat, lui lança son meilleur ami de l'époque moderne.

Le blond me fixait étrangement et ce n'était pas rassurant du tout :

-Okais. Inspire et expire Steve, sinon, tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque, lança Sam.

Steve a réussi à quitter son canapé pour venir s'asseoir près de moi. Il a pris mes mains dans les siennes et m'a regardé avec inquiétude, angoisse, amour et bonheur. Comment pouvait-on avoir toutes ses émotions en même temps ? :

-On va se débrouiller Scampie. On va s'arranger pour que tout se passe bien.

J'avais du manquer un épisode là. Bucky a dû comprendre puisqu'il m'a fait un petit sourire avant de silencieusement quitter la pièce :

-Okais… Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris…

Steve a dégluti :

-Si tu es vraiment enceinte… Nous allons devoir nous adapter à ça. Il va falloir que nous nous préparions à l'arrivée d'un bébé dans notre couple. Nous préparer à… Être une famille. Il va falloir que… Tu réalises qu'en tant qu'humaine, tu ne peux pas avoir les mêmes comportements qu'un chat envers tes enfants.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu alors je ne peux pas te dire comment je vais réagir. Je peux seulement te dire que notre instinct dicte aux mères de chasser leurs petits une fois qu'ils suffisamment grands pour se gérer tout seul. Ma mère m'a chassé tôt et je m'en suis très bien sortie.

-Je sais Chipie mais… Les humains ne chassent pas leurs enfants. Ils les aiment toute leur vie, les protègent, les éduquent, leur apportent le soutien dont ils ont besoin… Ils ne s'abandonnent pas.

Steve a passé l'heure suivante à m'expliquer tout ce que cela impliquait d'avoir un enfant. Ce fut à moi de me mettre à trembler et d'avoir peur. J'ai lentement retiré mes mains de celles du blond :

-Scamp ?

-Je… J'ai besoin d'air…

J'ai bien vu que ma réaction l'a blessé en plus de le paniquer davantage, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'air. J'ai posé mes mains tremblantes sur la rembarre de pierres du balcon sur lequel je me trouvais et ai inspiré et expiré profondément. Ho bon sang. Je ne pouvais pas… J'étais incapable de m'occuper pleinement de moi en tant qu'humaine, alors… Un chaton… Non, un enfant. J'en était incapable de le faire comme une humaine. Comme un chat, à la rigueur, mais la façon humaine… Non. Pitié, faîte que je ne sois pas enceinte. Pitié ! J'ai pris mon visage dans mes mains et ai poussé un profond soupir :

-Le poids de ton humanité te pèse-t-il ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Loki. Que foutait-il là ? Je me suis limite déboitée la nuque pour regarder derrière moi, Thor et Vision discutaient avec Steve. Celui-ci m'a regardé et j'ai secoué négativement la tête. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui reparler de tout ça :

-Toi et le guerrier de l'autre époque vous êtes disputés ?

-Nan. Je… Lui ai demandé ce qu'était « porter des héritiers ». Je n'aurai pas dû.

Les yeux de Loki ont fait une navette entre Steve et moi avant de dire :

-Ta nature de chat ne correspond pas aux attentes humaines familiales.

J'ai hoché la tête en reportant mon attention sur l'horizon :

-Et ça te fait peur.

Nouveau hochement de tête. J'ai sursauté en sentant sa main se poser sur mon ventre :

-Tu ne portes pas ses héritiers.

-Tu es sur ?

-Je suis sorcier. Je peux sentir ce genre de chose. Si je te dis que non, c'est non.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Loki n'avait sans doute pas idée du bonheur que je ressentais en cet instant :

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Pouvons-nous rentrer à présent ? Je meurs d'envie d'entendre la discussion qui se déroule derrière nous.

A ma grande surprise, nous nous sommes timidement souris. Nous sommes rentrés au chaud :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Il vient de me dire que je ne suis pas enceinte.

Le trio a porté son regard sur Loki :

-Quoi ?

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?, demanda mon petit-ami.

-Je sais écouter ma magie, _paysan_. Il n'y a pas de vie en elle.

Si mon soulagement était évident, les émotions de Steve étaient un peu plus compliquées à déchiffrer. De la tristesse mélangée à une certaine forme de soulagement… Je suppose. Thor nous a invité à nous asseoir et il nous expliqué qu'un sorcier pouvait possiblement nous aider et qu'il vivait à New-York. Le dieu prévoyait d'y aller et de nous confier la surveillance de son frère. Et Steve allait lui répondre lorsque Sam est arrivé avec Bucky en brandissant une boite ClearBlue :

-Nous avons trouvé !

Ils se sont figés net devant la « réunion » dans le salon :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ?

-Loki annonçant que Scampie n'est pas enceinte.

-Hein ? Comment il sait ça lui ?

Le sorcier a soupiré :

-Je suis fatigué de ces êtres inférieurs.

Il m'a présenté sa main :

-Ta compagnie est plus charmante que la leur. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

J'ai coulé un regard vers mes amis. Ils étaient tous trop choqués pour réagir. J'ai glissé mes doigts contre la paume de Loki. J'ai attrapé le test que Sam tenait encore dans sa main avant de partir avec le frère de Thor. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain et ai suivi la notice d'utilisation du test. Le résultat a confirmé ce que Loki avait dit. Je n'étais pas enceinte. Soulagement. Nous nous sommes installés sur le balcon du salon qui donnait sur la cascade. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et ai inspiré son odeur. Elle était toujours aussi agréable et je me suis blottie un peu plus contre lui :

-Ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons ensemble.

-Je m'en fiche. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. On m'en demandait trop d'un coup.

-Tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre…, soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur mes cheveux.

Puis il a eu un pouffement d'amusement :

-Je dois reconnaitre que tu as un effet étrange sur ton entourage. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne se blottir ainsi contre moi… Hors contexte sexuel bien-sûr.

-Hum.

Le sorcier et moi sommes restés un long moment ainsi un long moment, dans un doux silence, devant un magnifique paysage.

C'est Vision qui nous a retrouvés :

-Vous devriez rentrer, il se fait tard.

-Nous arrivons pierre de l'Esprit.

Loki et moi nous sommes séparés parce qu'il devait retrouver Thor, et moi, mon lit.

J'ai été surprise de trouver Steve. Il était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Je me suis assise près de lui et ai posé une main sur son épaule :

-Tu es triste que je ne sois pas enceinte ?

Il a relevé la tête vers moi :

-Je… Un peu. Mais je préfère que tu ne le sois pas. Nous sommes dans une situation bien trop précaire. C'est juste que… La plupart des femmes humaines seraient heureuses d'attendre cet heureux événement…

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté :

-Je ne pouvais pas réagir autrement Steve. Je ne pensais pas que vous agissiez ainsi avec vos enfants. Laisses-moi le temps d'intégrer toutes ses informations et peut-être qu'un jour, je me sentirai prête à… Elever un enfant comme une humaine le ferait.

Le blond a souri avant de déposer un très léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Voilà une nouvelle chose sur laquelle j'allais devoir travailler…


	26. Chapitre 25 : Dance

Chapitre 25 : Dance :

Je savais qu'il existait plusieurs types de danse. Mais je ne savais pratiquer que la danse de club. Grâce à Tony. Steve quant à lui ne savait pas danser sur la musique d'aujourd'hui, mais il savait le faire sur la musique des années 40.

Etant d'un naturel curieux, je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre. Voilà comment et pourquoi je me retrouve à apprendre la chorégraphie préférée de mon compagnon sur une musique bien trop éloignée de ce dont j'avais l'habitude. J'avais beaucoup de mal à mémoriser chaque mouvement. Pas que ma mémoire me fasse défaut, mais parce qu'avoir Steve collé à mon corps et de le sentir se mouvoir contre le mien n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une aide à la concentration.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement trouvé amusante l'idée de Captain América en train de danser puisque nous n'avions que très rarement l'occasion de le voir être juste Steve Rogers, mais dans le cas présent, il était lui-même et j'appréciais ça.

Je fixais mes pieds et essayait de me souvenir de ce que je devais faire avec lorsque :

-Scamp ?

J'ai levé la tête et il a doucement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis restée totalement immobile et il s'est reculé face à mon manque totalement de réaction :

-Mon cœur ?

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui frapper le torse :

-T'es chiant ! A cause de toi je ne me souviens plus de la suite !

Le blond s'est mis à rire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille pour me blottir contre lui :

-Je peux te la montrer autant de fois que tu veux.

J'ai souri :

-Sortir de son contexte, ce que tu viens de dire est très, très, très sexuel.

Nous avons tourné la tête vers Sam et Bucky. Je les avais entendu entrés mais pas Steve, qui est devenu rouge comme une tomate :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Mouiiiiiiiiii.

De quoi était-il question exactement ? Steve m'a relâché pour aller s'essuyer la figure dans une serviette :

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez tous les deux ?

-On vient juste vous chercher pour manger.

-A-t-on le temps de prendre une douche ?

Le duo de meilleurs amis de captain s'est regardé :

-Avec ou sans sexe ?

Steve a enfouit sa tête dans sa serviette. J'ai posé une main sur sa nuque et ai gentiment caressé son dos, lui provoquant un long frisson :

-Avec, déclarais-je un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Le blond a vivement relevé la tête pour me regarder. Il était tellement adorable à rougir :

-Okais… On vous attend pas alors.

Oui, ne nous attendez pas. J'ai attrapé la main de Steve et l'ai entrainé à ma suite jusqu'à la salle de bain de notre chambre.

Pratiquer la danse rendait souple, et croyez-moi, pour s'envoyer en l'air sous la douche, il faut de la force et de la souplesse. Une chance que nous nous complétions bien… Vraiment bien.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Twister

Chapitre 26 : Twister :

J'ai contracté tous mes muscles pour verrouiller mes bras et leur permettre de supporter le poids de mon corps alors que je posais mon pied droit sur le rond bleu à ma droite :

-C'est trop bien maman !, s'écria la fille de Clint.

Ce qui m'a fait sourire :

-Je t'avais dit que Scampie était spéciale, a répondu son père alors qu'il faisait tourner la roue fléchée.

J'ai observé le mouvement de T'Challa pour poser sa main sur un rond vert :

-Scampie, main gauche, rond rouge.

J'ai analysé le tapis de jeu avant de bouger ma main pour la mettre en place :

-Comment ils font ?, demanda Scott impressionné par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

-T'Challa s'est entraîné à acquérir sa souplesse. Scampie est génétiquement programmée pour être souple. T'Challa n'a aucune chance de battre Scampie dans un concours de souplesse.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant, lui a répondu la panthère noire.

-J'en aurai été déçue, l'ai-je rassurée.

Nous nous sommes défiés du regard, aucun de nous n'allait abandonner cette partie de Twister… Au grand plaisir de la fille de Clint qui était impressionnée des talents dont nous faisions preuve.


End file.
